To Track and To Protect
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: Jane and her older sister arrive at Beacon hills in hopes to find their brother in a pack of Alphas. A pack that they have been tracking since the day he left home. While in town she makes new friends, finds old ones and faces a few distractions. Problems also arise when she meets an anti wolf group. The M rating is for safety. Isaac/OC/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

To Track and To Protect

Chapter 1: She's a Vampire

She rushed in, slamming the door against the wall in the process. With the weight of her book bag she tripped over her rushed feet and fell to the ground knee first. Laughter erupted from the students in desks before her. She felt a heated blush speckle across her cheeks and forehead. Quickly she jumped back up and situated her hair out of her face. Then looked at the laughing group smashing her lips into a thin line and with lifted brows.

"Class we have a new student today," The teacher spoke glaring at the girl. His tone was sarcastic and forced. He looked down at his role sheet then back at the heavy breathing girl. "Her name is a Jane Crawford."

Jane rolled her eyes at the mentioning of her name and then waved at the class as they continued to laugh at her fall earlier. The bell rang to start class.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Not late for the first day!"

"Congratulations, well find a seat Jane," The teacher continued. "It seems McCall is late again for class. Perhaps I shall give him a nice little present of detention after class today if he shows up."

Jane awkwardly walked toward the rows of desks there were only a few open. Her new peers were all staring at her. There was a seat opened by a guy who was staring blankly at the chalk board chewing on his pencil. His eyes were glazed over and saliva was dripping onto his desk. She quickly sat in the vacant seat and dropped her bag to the ground. The boy jumped up and turned his head toward the girl.

"You're...you're not Scott," He began, then sat up straight to get a better look at the girl. He gulped then looked her up and down. He started at her black heeled boots where dark wash skinny jeans were tucked in, she had slender long legs. His eyes scanned up to see an over sized sweater. Her hands rested on the desk with black nail polish. He mouth coated with a dark lip stick turned up into a smile. Shoulder length wavy brown hair, on top of her head was a black beanie cap. Liquid liner lined her dark blue eyes.

"No, I'm not," The girl smiled, then laughed rolling her eyes again. "I'm Jane, new here obviously."

"No you are definitely not Scott," He sighed smiling hiding his reddening cheeks.

"We established that," The girl held out her hand to be shaken. "And you are?"

"Stiles," He grasped her hand and shook it lingering. "Yeah, it's Stiles, not Scott, but Stiles."

"I didn't assume you were Scott, but I guess I need to find out who this Scot character is," She smiled sweetly firming her hand shake. "Can I have my hand back please I need it to write notes with."

Stiles stared at her hand. Then dropped it.

"Oh! Sorry!" He mumbled bobbing his head. "Nice hand shake, you know nice and firm. Firm and nice."

"Uh, thanks," She smiled again placing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You're welcome!" Stiles shifted in his seat to where he was sitting on one of his legs allowing himself to lean in closer to the girl.

"Yeah." The girl nodded awkwardly.

Jane reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She opened it and began coping the notes on the board. She turned her head to see the boy, Stiles, beside her was staring at her general direction. She quickly finished the first set of notes on the board and turned her head toward the boy.

"You okay?" She whispered. "Is there something wrong with my face? My notes or something? Am I not doing something right?"

"No, no, you're fine, it's just Scott always sits there," He wrinkled his nose. "And he's not in class. No one sits there. but Scott."

Scott McCall rushed into class as soon as Stiles finished mentioning the lack of Scott in class to Jane. He quickly walked toward his usual seat to see a brown haired girl sitting there instead, she was tapping her pen fast along with her heel. Scott could hear her heart beating at a pace that was not normal for a person, it was as if she was about to have a panic attack. She must have been new. With the amount of distractions he had been having in his life he wouldn't even know.

"You must be Scott?" She asked lifting her head and making eye contact with the boy. She stood up. "The Scott who always sits by Stiles, which obviously is this Stile."

Scott nodded his head. A large smile spread across his face, when he felt his body feel a shift come on. His eye sight heightened and he could smell another werewolf in the class room, but it was a vague scent.

"By all means please take your territory back," The girl stood up and the teacher glared at her. "Only doing my civil duty to make my fellow peers happy sir, in this case it is Stiles. Scott please sit."

The girl walked toward the back of the class room and sat down. Dropping her bag, it came into contact with the tiled floor with a loud thud.

"She's an odd one," Stiles whispered. "A very odd one."

Scott shook his head and stared at his friend and sat down.

"She is an odd one?" Scott asked. "I mean she didn't have to move. Stiles just don't."

"Dude she sat down beside me," Stiles breathed shaking his pencil at his friend. "A girl sat down beside me, a pretty girl sat down beside me."

"She's no Allison though," Scott crossed his arms and a goofy smiled spread across his mouth as he closed his eyes. He was thinking about last night.

"Can we not do this right now, you know the whole Allison thing." Stiles whispered. "Yeah this is history, not sex education."

"McCall, is there a reason why you showed up late for class, made the new girl move and disrupted my class?" The teacher asked. "Do I need to give you a detention. I understand Lacrosse practice is important to you."

"I'm sorry, I mean she moved, but if she wants the seat back, I'll...I'll move."

"It's cool!" She shouted.

"See it's cool now I guess." Scott turned his head toward the girl.

"McCall shut it!" The teacher shouted.

During lunch Jane found herself in an embarrassing predicament. Being the new girl no one had really found any interest in her. She kept questing why no one wanted to be around her. Was it the plum lipstick or the black nails? She purchased and apple and a water and found an empty table near the window where there was a lot of sun light. She sat down and took out a book to read to try to pass the time.

A trio of leather jacket wearing peers walked in creating a pretty large scene where the talking ambiance had ceased for a minute. Jane lifted her eyes from her book to glance over at the three, curious about their status on campus. Were they apart of some local gang? There was an average blonde girl with too much eye make-up and cleavage standing by a tall broad shoulder curly hair boy with a serious lifted brow and sharp eyes. The one beside the tall boy looked the friendliest with his very defined jaw bone, his eyes were more sympathetic and seemed a bit worried.

The three sat down keeping their smirked looks upon their faces. The blonde girl was quite eye catching to the male population in the cafeteria, it took a few seconds for them to start noticing food was before them. She held her eyes in the line of the group until a particular pair of eyes found hers. His brow bone soften only to be raised higher seconds later. He then turned toward his friends. She lowered her eyes and felt her heart pound with embarrassment.

"Okay back to reading." She whispered to herself. She took a bite out of her apple then looked back at the page she was reading.

"Look at her," Stiles began holding out a chicken strip, pointing toward Jane sitting by herself reading. "Who the hell actually reads during lunch? I mean lunch is pretty much the only time we are allowed to talk without getting detention, is she from another planet?"

"Stiles!" Scott shouted. "Have you been listening to yourself? You are probably just as odd as she is or even more odd. She is just new with no one to talk to."

"Plus if you were by yourself on your first day of class what would you do?" Lydia sat down at the table followed by Allison. "It is a decent way to pass time, though socially it is pretty awkward to be on your own. I've taken too many people under my wing to talk to her."

Allison glared at Lydia then looked over toward the lone girl sitting beneath the window.

"She is reading a book on vampires for God's sake!" Stiles continued.

"A book written by Anne Rice, yes vampires, but she has good taste in vampires and books." Lydia informed.

All eyes were on Lydia looking at her with shock.

"If you are into that sort of thing like reading. I read about the book in a fashion magazine," Lydia pursed her lips, tilted her head to the side then continued. "I will give the girl props for her shoes though. Nice heel and color."

"They're just boots!" Stiles blurted.

"She doesn't look lonely though, I mean she doesn't look pained or sad," Allison whispered to Scott. " It's almost like she is used to it. But I understand what it's like to be a new kid, lets invite her over here."

"No!" Stiles started again. "She looks like a vampire, she might bite us or something!"

"Stiles!" Scott stated shaking his head.

"She sat down beside me today in class, why would she do that?" He asked biting into the chicken strip. "When has anyone ever intentionally sat down beside me? She wants to suck my blood."

"You need to chill out Stiles."

"Scott she is a vampire."

Jane looked up from her book and glanced around the busy cafeteria. She spotted the two named Stiles and Scott sitting with two other girls. She thought the two girls were fairly pretty in means of being well dressed and seemed somewhat happy. The one named Scott sat beside a tall looking slender girl with dark hair who was eating a sandwich and drinking a soda. On her lap was a hand that she was holding, Scott's.

"Don't look now, but your vampire is looking at us," The girl with strawberry blond hair opened her mouth, eyes locking with hers.

Someone has acknowledge my presence, Thought Jane, just fantastic. She lifted a brow toward the girl.

"Might as well invite her now to sit with us," Allison whispered smiling toward toward the girl.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"I can tell you a few reasons why we shouldn't. One starts with Were and ends with Wolf, she can't find out!" Stiles shook his head.

"Why are you being this way Stiles?"

Lydia stood up from her seat and began walking toward the girl sitting a lone. The cafeteria got quiet again and looked at the strawberry blonde and the new girl. The table of leather jackets also turned their heads toward the strange interaction taking place.

"Cute shoes," The girl complimented pursing her lips.

Jane placed her book on the table and then looked up at the girl.

"Thanks, I know," She bit into her apple.

"Well I see you are sitting here by yourself on your first day here," The girl went off again leaning onto the table. "Would you like to sit with us? I'm Lydia."

Jane furrowed her brows and scanned the cafeteria to see the leather jacket crew staring her down with intense looks. She shot a glare at them.

"No thanks I'm good," Jane stood up, picked up her bag and book and walked away from table not even glancing back at the Lydia. She walked through the exit in the cafeteria then tossed her apple behind her. It instantly landed in the trash can by the door frame of the exit.

"What just happened?" Stiles questioned.

"I think we were just turned down by the new girl," Scott laughed until his eyes met the table of were wolfs close to the exit of the cafeteria. They were staring at the trash can where the girls apple had perfectly scored.

"We need to keep and eye on the new girl," Scott suggested. "Before they get any ideas."

"Did you see what just happened?" Stiles questioned loudly. "I mean anyone can do that, but wow. All signs point to vampire."

"Shut up Stiles," Allison shouted. "She isn't a vampire, they don't exist at least I'm sure they don't. And it's day light."

Stiles gave Allison and evil look.

"What just happened, I say something good about her shoes and she blows me off?" Lydia was angry. "I was trying to be a friend."

The table of werewolves began to laugh.

"Maybe she just doesn't want any friends," Allison concluded scrunching her face. "Or she is just having a rough day."

Once lunch was over the students left the cafeteria and dispersed into their next class. Jane made her way toward the chemistry class gripping the straps of her back pack. She opened the door and walked in. As she walked in she noticed the strawberry blond hair girl was in there along with the leather jacket crew. Stiles and Scott were seated beside each other. All of the more familiar faces stared at her.

"Ah yes, a new student," The teacher began. "Well welcome to Chemistry. I'm Mr. Harris"

"Jane." The girl nodded her head.

"Well take a seat in from of mister Lahey, raise your hand Isaac."

So I have to sit near a member from the leather jacket gang, Jane thought as she made her way through the rows of lab tables and sat down. She placed her bag on the table pulled out a note book then placed it on the ground. Slightly she turned her head and looked at the boy behind her. He was looking at the board scribbling down the notes that were already being written. After writing for a second he looked down at her and lifted a brow. She swallowed hard.

"Nice jacket," She whispered.

The one called Isaac just looked at her and then back at his notes then to his right toward the blonde hair girl he sat with earlier.

"Okay I get it now," She smirked. "You guys are like a cult, do I need to sacrifice a goat before talking to you guys to show you appreciation? Or do I need to kill a man?"

The teacher up front was mumbling something about chemical equations and not hearing anything in the back. A ball of paper bounced up and hit her in the forehead, jane picked it up and opened it, I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT TO TALK TO THEM, It read. She turned her head left and right trying to find who passed her the note, but everyone looked like they were writing notes, even Stiles and Scott. Jane crumbled the paper back into a ball, she felt someone closing in on her and turned her head left one more time to see Isaac leaning over his table trying to read the note, she glared at him then tossed it over to the trash can near the door. The class watched it enter the trash can, but the teacher did not see it.

"Why is it when we toss paper in the class we get caught." Stiles whispered.

"I don't know." Replied Scott.

After class had ended Jane had made her way to the guidance office where she knew she would be asked an array of questions about her first day at Beacon Hills. She opened the door and was instantly met with a familiar face. A mischievous grin formed on her face as she walked up to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"What are you doing here Jane?" The woman asked shaking her head toward the girl. "I haven't seen you since you were 14 years old."

"Oh I think you know why I'm here, Mrs. Morell."

"I do, Jane?" She asked raising a brow.

"I've been tracking them," Jane sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "Though I'm confused as to what they want here."

"Should I let Deaton know you are in town?" Mrs. Morell asked. "Are things getting started again?"

"I'll stop by his office tomorrow, I got a job around the area he works. Who knows maybe it is, maybe it isn't I just want to keep an eye on things, maybe my brother will talk to me."

"You better be careful Jane," The woman stated. "A lot of things go down here in Beacon hills. With this talk of an Alpha pack, we might have to interfere."

"Oh I say the Leather jacket crew and the one called Scott already have."

"How did you find out about the werewolves on campus?"

"It's hard to miss it." Jane stood up. "Well I'll be around, keep safe."

"We know how to defend ourselves, but don't get yourself into this any more than you already have Jane. Please, not this time."

"I have a feeling Adan will come around this time."

"How so?"

"I just know."

Jane walked out of the guidance office and out the door toward the parking lot. She walked to her car she took out her phone from her bag. She checked for messages and found she had received a text message from her older sister it read, Will be late, hospital hours are a bitch, love ya. Lilly shook her head and made he way back to the parking lot.

**A/n: So yes this fan fic starts out like a big cliche, new girl in town and people take interest or don't. Most introductions are you know a bit boring and bland, but this is the first chapter. Character names are subject to change because sometimes when I write I don't like the names I give characters. Title subject to change as well. I usually update once a week If I'm lucky. I post outfits and photos of characters on a website, the link is on my profile. I also apologies for any grammar mistakes, misspelled words (names), ect.**

**Summery: A new student arrives at Beacon hills in hopes to find her older brother in a pack of Alphas she has been tracking since the day he left home. She finds old friends while in town and makes new ones. Problem arises when she meets an anti wolf group.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ: I have changed the main female original character's name to Jane. So if there is a bit of confusion I'm sorry. I'm working on editing chapter one to change the name as well.**

* * *

Chapter two: Orange

Jane parked her 2004 chevy impala in front of a medium size brick house then opened her car door. She took a quick look around the area before stepping out to walk to the front door of the house. There was nothing around, not even kids playing a late game of base ball at the green space near by. She scrunched her nose then grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulders.

She stepped in to still see the living room decorated with card board boxes and unwrapped furniture. The two girls had arrive to Beacon hills just days before she would be starting class and her older sister was quickly called in to cover a shifts at the hospital. Jane slumped her bag onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. Sh dug through a cardboard box and pulled out a kettle, rinsed it out, filled it with water and placed it onto the stove. She looked at the kettle on the stove, the water hissing in the tin container.

"I've got to see him," She placed a hand on her eyes and rubbed them. "Jesus Christ Adan, I could kill you myself."

Jane turned off the stove and left the kettle sitting on the eye. She grabbed her bag and made her way back toward her car. Once in the car she drove quickly to the square where the place she would be working at an old cafe. She parked in the center of the square, the public parking lot and got out. Scanning the area she saw a large sign that read VET.

The glass door opened with a ring of a bell.

"We are closing in an hour," A lady at the front desk spoke. "If you need to make an appointment sign in and set a date."

"I don't need an appointment, I'm here to see Dr. Deaton actually."

"He is in the back cleaning up for the day, we don't have anymore appointments for the day"

"Will it be a bother to see him?" Jane asked. "I really need to talk to him."

The woman at the desk gave Jane a strong glare, it was just as potent as Isaac's from the cafeteria. Her long, pink painted nail dialed a number and she began to speak.

"Dr. Deaton, there is a miss..."

"Jane."

"There is a Miss Jane here to see you, she sounds urgent."

Jane rolled her eyes and looked around the waiting area seeing all sorts of posters with different types of animals on them with helpful tips such as, "Be sure to walk your dog at least once a day" and "Bring in your pet for it's annual check up".

"Dr. Deaton will see you now, just walk through the door with the cartoon cat poster and through the hall he will meet you there."

"Thank you." Jane smiled.

She opened the door, but was bombarded with another person trying to walk through the door. The person looked somewhat familiar. A face she had seen at school today.

"Scott?" She questioned thinking that was his name, it just rolled off the tongue. "The Scott that is not Stiles."

Scott looked flustered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"Scott be nice!" Dr. Deaton walked through the door behind him. "Jane it's good to see you!"

Jane wrapped her arms around the doctor and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Hey there." She smiled awkwardly.

"You guys know each other?" Scott asked scratching the back of his head.

"A friend of mine used to baby sit her during the week days after school when she was younger, I was around a lot." Dr. Deaton smiled again. "What brings yourself to Beacon Hills Jane?"

"Oh my sister and I just moved here you know for brother reasons." Jane mashed her teeth together wanting Scott to vanish into thin air so she could talk with her long lost friend.

"Scott why don't you clock out now and go home I'm sure Allison is waiting for you at home."

"Oh that's right, movie night you know..." Scott winked at Dr. Deaton. "See you in class tomorrow Jane."

"Yeah, Scott," Jane waved her hand at him as he left.

"So Jane what's really the reason you are here?" Dr. Deaton crossed his arms and opened the door back open that lead to the hall way. Jane followed behind.

"I've been tracking them, I think I've finally found them here and it's funny because it has lead me to you and your old friend," Jane laughed. "I've missed you guys, really we all have, Ren, she's working a late shift at the hospital right now, but she would be here too if she could. Something tells me you guys are back at the old game again."

"We might be, a lot has gone down here in beacon hills," Dr. Deaton smiled. "I've had no choice, but to interfere here. Made friends with a local pack out of their desperation."

"I'm sure you have."

"I'm going to try to talk to Adan again, like really talk to him."

"Now you know the local were wolfs in town are going to be able to sniff your sister out, they'll know what she is."

"I think one already has," Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know that there are a few that actually attend Beacon Hills high."

The door out in the waiting area opened. Scott came rushing in.

"Left something in the back!" He shouted.

"Alright Scott." Dr. Deaton stated. "Just hurry up."

"Well I think I'll head out," Jane shouted. "I need to get home, you know homework and school in the morning. I start a new job at that cafe."

"We will have to keep in touch. The alpha pack is in town and the locals have noticed."

"That's just great."

Jane made her way back home and went straight up to her room without eating. She wasn't hungry. She was tired and anxious and a little angry with her entire family. Her family was a situation that was never dealt with well. Family was only a light hearted way to describe the group of people she had always been around up until her 16th birthday when her brother decided to get lost, to run away and avoid them up to this point.

Jane picked up an old photo of her and her brother being forced to place an arm around each other's shoulders. She felt the urge to throw the frame across the room, but didn't. It was the only most recent photo she had of him and needed it to stay in good shape.

The next morning she got to school a lot earlier. She parked her car in the student parking lot near the lacrosse field before most of the students had arrived. She got out and made her way toward the entrance of the school, down the hallway and toward her locker. She got to her locker and began mumbling to herself.

"5 to the left, 10 the right, and then 8 to left," She whispered.

She unlatched the locker door and began placing her book bag inside. Out the corner of her eye she saw a distant door open letting out a loud group of people. Jane could smell that they all were freshly showered, a damp heat escaped the room. The Lacrosse team. She quickly grabbed all the things she needed from out of the locker. She tried doing so before the group of guys made it down the hallway. As they were walking she leaned into her locker and as they passed she slammed it shut. To her amazement the tall broad shoulder, leather jacket wearing boy from the cafeteria was outside her locker digging through the locker beside her's.

She quickly began walking away trying to save any embarrassment she had formed last afternoon in their chemistry class when she looked over toward him. She heard him close his locker.

Jane made her way toward her history class behind her she heard the hurrying footsteps. She turned around to see Scott slowing down to walk beside her. She put on a fake smile.

"Hey Scott," She began. "I mean good morning."

"You're here early today, morning practice usually gets out 10 minutes before everyone starts to arrive," Scott smiled at Jane. "Sorry about yesterday, you know in history and well interrupting your conversation with Dr. Deaton. It's cool that you know him. He's a great guy. Helps a lot of people around here you know."

"With their pets right?" Jane lifted a brow. "Yeah I guess so."

"Yeah, with their pets," Scott wrinkled his nose. "Anyways you shouldn't have to sit alone at lunch, you should sit with Stiles and I."

"I rather not," Jane smiled. "I started off wrong with the girl with the red hair."

"It's strawberry blonde actually!" Stiles ran up beside Scott. "And her name is Lydia."

"Allison wants you to sit with us, she was new around this time last year," Scott glared at his friend. "Seriously you should sit with us."

"Bad idea Scott, we have to talk about that thing today at lunch, you know those things, the things arriving here." Stiles spoke through his teeth flailing his arms. "You know those things."

"Things?" The girl shook her head. "Anyways, I'll think about it, but I don't think it will happen."

"There are no things to talk about Stiles, Jane please join us at lunch, you wont regret it!" Scott shouted as he was being dragged into the classroom. "Allison is a great girl!"

Jane walked into the cafeteria and saw all eyes glanced at her for a second then went back to their food, more of an acknowledgment today, she thought to herself. She sat down in the same spot she sat yesterday. She reached into her bag and pulled out the book she was reading, Interview with the Vampire, and sat it on the table. She reached hand back into the bag once again and began to frustratingly digging around for the orange she had packed for lunch.

"Where are you?" She asked herself continuing to dig in the bag. "Honestly? This has to happen? You're not even a large bag."

"Is it the end of the world?" A voice asked above her. "Can't find something?"

"It might as well be," Her voice was sarcastic.

She lifted her head up and gave the person who just spoke a squinty eye look. There stood Isaac missing his leather jacket, but instead sporting a long sleeve v-neck shirt and dark wash jeans. He must have left it in his locker, she thought.

"You dropped this earlier," He stated. He leaned in over the table and placed an orange right in front of her. "I was tempted to eat it myself, but I thought you would want it later."

"Well thank you for not eating my lunch," Jane pressed her lips together annoyed that someone was talking to her. She could feel the heat of embarrassment crawl up her lower back toward her shoulders and neck.

"Doesn't seem like a great lunch," He smirked. "You're going to be hungry later."

"I think I'll be fine," She smiled sweetly then rolled her eyes. "Is there something else you wanted...what was your name again?"

"Isaac," He pursed his lips and gave her the same look he had given her in Chemistry yesterday. "Sounds like the new girl has a bit of an attitude."

"You don't say?" She asked. "Um, thanks again for bringing my orange back...Isaac. You can walk away now."

Isaac turned his head instantly feeling his anger raging up behind his eyes. He knew his eyes would glow with his wolf eyes if he didn't step away from her. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked right at her with a deep frown. His eyes were wide. Was he trying to scare her?

"My, my, my, what big eyes you have Isaac," Jane smoothly spoke.

Isaac's legs gave out slightly and his heart dropped into his stomach.

She grabbed the orange and began peeling it ignoring him.

"You know just returning the same attitude you gave me first," She stated as he began walking away.

Isaac took a step away from the table and balled his hands into a fist. He looked left and right at the people in the cafeteria taking a long look at the table where Scott and Stiles were about to sit down. Jane watched him walk back toward his table and sit down beside the blonde girl. He looked frightened for a second. Isaac's friends turned their heads and gave her a glare. She returned the look.

"Jane!" A girl shouted from across the cafeteria. "Hey come sit with us!"

Jane perked up to see the girl who Scott was holding hands with yesterday calling for her. She couldn't brush this off now. Jane put on a smile.

"Hey?" She questioned.

"Hey Jane come sit with us!" Scott shouted.

"I don't know." She responded. "I don't want to intrude on talking about the "things" you were talking about earlier."

At that second the table where Isaac was sitting turned their heads back at Jane.

"We're only talking about the game coming up tomorrow," Stiles says.

Jane feeling uncomfortable and a bit anxious since Isaac was glaring at her. She stood up. She walked toward the group of students.

"Sit by me!" A tall slender girl stated. "I'm Allison! Allison Argent."

Jane's mouth went into a straight line at the mention of the girl's last name. This wasn't good.

"I'm Jane," A laugh escaped her mouth.

"We know this," The strawberry blonde girl breathed. "I'm lydia and I don't forgive you just yet."

"Alright?" Jane stated placing a piece of her orange in her mouth.

"So Jane what do you do? I mean any hobbies? Have you joined any clubs?" Allison asked.

"Clubs aren't really my thing," Jane began. "I might join the art club though if I have time. I just moved here not too long ago. I'm starting a job soon at that cafe near the vet's office."

"Art?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "I knew you were one of those."

"Excuse me?" Jane asked.

"Alright Lydia let's not start anything." Allison interrupted.

"Ugh sorry about yesterday," Jane apologized. "It was my first day and all."

"I'll forgive you only if you let me barrow your boots some time."

"Ugh deal?" Jane smiled awkwardly.

"Alright you're forgiven."

"So what was the whole thing with Isaac earlier?" Scott asked genuinely looking curious and somewhat concerned.

"I dropped my orange this morning and he returned it to me," Jane cocked her head toward Isaac who's head was somewhat turned toward their table. It was like he was listening in. "And we kind of didn't get along."

"Sounds about right," Stiles mumbled.

That day during Chemistry Isaac didn't show up for class nor did the rest of his friends.

Jane drove home from class to see her sister's SUV was parked in the driveway.

"Morning Ren!" Jane stated as she walked through the door to see her sister was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

"How was school today?" Jane's sister asked.

"Well it was school like,"Jane snickered as she headed toward the set of stair that led to her room."You wont guess who I befriended today."

"Who?" She yawned loudly running a hand through her nest of hair.

"An Argent."

Ren almost spit her coffee out.

"An argent?" Ren asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Another update. Thank for all of the follows and favorites. I hope this was a better chapter than the last one. I've been working on playwrighting homework and being busy with work. I think you guys can guess how this story may lean toward with the shipping of characters. I don't want to give it away just yet.**

**There are character photos up on my website that is on my profile. There you will also see an outfit from this chapter(though it was not explained what she was wearing). Information on when I will be updating will be posted there. Thanks again! If you guys have questions message me on here or on that website.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note below.  
**

**Chapter 3: The Message**

The cafe was quiet, the lunch rush had long disappeared before school had let out and all that were haunting the building were pretentious local college students working on homework and older men reading news papers.

Jane stood behind the glass case counter wiping up a puddle of hot coffee that had spilled moments earlier. It was her fourth day working there and she was still a bit clumsy with the paper to go cups when trying to put lids on them. She recalled the look on the young woman's face when the cup exploded onto the counter and her apron leaving a nice big coffee stain on the woman's blouse and her own top.

The door swung open and Jane met the friendly face of Scott. He walked up toward the counter and then gave her a sympathetic look the placed his hands on the counter looking into the glass case. Jane bit back a snarky remark, his finger tips were leaving prints on the newly clean counter.

"Hey Jane!" He greeted looking back up to the girl behind the counter. "You look like you could use a break, rough day a work?"

"Still trying to get used to things here," She smiled weakly. "I'm grateful the manager is understanding, you know about beginners. She just laughs it off like it's some skit on Saturday Night live."

"Yeah?" He agreed awkwardly and looked back down at the case of pastries. "I'm glad you sat with us at lunch the other day, Stiles was as well even if he didn't say it."

"I'm sure he was," Jane rolled her eyes then swiped the rag over the counter again over the prints Scott just made. "I don't get him. He's an odd one."

"He doesn't get you either," Scott spoke through his teeth.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Oh nothing, also about the other day with Isaac," Scott began, he perked his eyes up. "He's a good guy, really, most don't seem to get him, I didn't at first, he looks mean and big and..."

"Okay," Jane nodded. "Did you want something Scott?"

"Yeah, just picking up a few things for Dr. Deaton and a friend," Scott looked up from the glass case. "And I wanted to check on you, you know the friendly thing of passing by, Dr. Deaton wanted to know how you were doing. Allison wanted me to say hey, she just texted me a few seconds ago."

Jane swallowed hard, then ground her teeth and tossed the coffee soaked rag into the sink behind her. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

"Oh yeah, you work at the Vet, well what can I get for you guys?" Jane forced a smile.

"Dr. Deaton wants a hot coffee, with some creme, and a piece of your chocolate pound cake, I'll take a lemonade and a brownie and.."

The door quickly opened and in walked in a tall broad shoulder boy shouting out a few words.

"Scott change that order for me please, I'll just take a grill cheese and a coke," Isaac stopped talking once he looked up to see who was behind the counter. He locked eyes on the girl and then quickly looked down at her shirt that was coffee stained. He laughed out loud to himself the spoke again "Did you get that Scott?"

Isaac reached for the door.

"Yeah I got that, and a Grilled cheese and a coke," Scott continued with the order. "Isaac have you met Jane?"

Jane felt her legs getting tingling with the desire run to the back of the cafe just to hide herself from going red in the face. He had just laughed at her. It was too late.

"Yeah," He replied looking up at Jane again then quickly flew out the door.

"Yep that went well," Jane breathed punching a few buttons on the cash register. "But whatever, will that be all?"

"Yeah that's it," Scott pulled out his wallet. "If you're allowed, during your break you should come over to the Vet's office and chill with us. It's not a busy day so far, no appointments yet and no emergencies."

"I'll think about it," She mumbled. "I've got some homework that needs to be worked on, a book that needs to be finished."

"Yeah?" Scott smiled.

"Unfortunately yes," Jane responded. "That will be $15.36"

"If this has something to do with Isaac I will understand. I just like hanging out with you, well we all would like to get to know you better."

"Oh no, no, it doesn't I'm just busy, I don't even know the guy, his locker's just beside mine. I'll sit with you guys at lunch."

Jane packaged everything up, placed the paper to go cups in a cardboard trey and handed it all the Scott.

"Alright, just think about it." Scott headed to toward the door.

"Will do."

About two hours later Jane's boss let her know it was time for her break. In her place was a boy with long red hair that was pulled back. He stood behind the counter.

"This is Chase, he's been working here for about a week, he will be taking over for you during your break.

"Hi." Jane greeted awkwardly, walking toward the back unlacing her apron. She walked back toward the front and held her hand out. "I'm jane, just moved into town."

"Same here," The red head smiled widely, he had a somewhat large mouth.

"No kidding?You go to beacon hills high?" Jane asked rummaging around in her shoulder bag. She pulled out her phone and checked if there were any messages.

"Nope, I've already graduated high school," His smile faded slightly. "Still in school?"

"Yep, unfortunately."

"Hey it's not that bad at least you don't have to deal with the expense of college tuition and books."

"Not yet anyways," Jane stated slightly laughing. "but isn't that what a job is for."

"Yep." Chase waved.

Jane walked outside it was a slightly chilly over cast day in California. There was an itch at her foot that made her want to go see Dr. Deaton again to get some opinions on a few strategies in confronting Adan. She walked across the square to see that there were only a few cars, employee cars, and a few bikes latched to a pole out front. As she met the door of Vet's office she wiped her still slightly, sticky, hands from, moving pastries around in the case, on her dark wash jeans. Quickly she gripped the metal handle and heard the ring of the bell.

The woman at the front desk adverted her eyes away from a book and looked up toward Jane. She took in a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Dr. Deaton the young lady from the other day is here, I believe her name was Jane," The woman closed her book and then continued. "The one you thought would come by for a visit."

Jane swallowed hard and looked at her phone in nervousness.

"He will see you now, he is in the back where the kennels are located, go through the hallway and walk all the way down and take a left."

Jane walked through the door she had gone through just days ago and walked slowly toward her destination. She hoped that Scott wouldn't be there or even better Isaac. It wasn't that she had a problem with Isaac. She really didn't think much of him. It was the whole idea that he wasn't as friendly or inviting as Scott had been and the fact that he loved to raise his left eye brow so high up in a 'I'm so disgusted' and 'I'm so much better' look that made her angry.

Jane walked into the room she was supposed to see Dr. Deaton in. She scanned her eyes over the large cage like kennels that housed all sorts of animals. She continued to look around the room until her eye caught a large German Shepard with large eyes that were connecting with hers. She began to approach it. Several dogs began to bark where as the large dog just sat with it's eyes on hers. Her legs bent and she extended a few fingers through the cage. The dog sniffed them and began to lick them.

"Still taste the cinnamon rolls I picked up today?" She laughed as she squeezed her hand through the cage. The dog began to nuzzle her hand. "Maybe I should sneak you one later."

"Odd," A voice interrupted from behind. "This one never responds to anyone, but Scott."

"Odd?" Jane turned around to see Isaac standing behind her with his usual lifted brow and crossed arms. She lifted a brow in mocking. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins due to nerves. "Maybe not so much."

"He wont even let me touch him," He tone went sour as he sadly looked toward the dog. "And-"

"Yeah?" Jane was quick.

"Yeah."

"I think he can just smell the pastries I've been handling earlier," Jane stood up from the kennel and wiped her hand on her dark jeans again. "Or maybe he just doesn't like you. Maybe he can just sense something about you."

"Maybe so," He mocked her tone from earlier. "I respect him though, so I don't bother him."

"Really? I can only assume that you work here as well," Jane took a step away from the kennel. "You know with Scott."

She took another step closer to the door away from Isaac. She had that itch on her foot again this time to head back to work.

"I don't."

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked about to walk through the door. She was confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "You shouldn't go walking into places you don't know of. Touching dogs that don't know you."

"Walking into places I don't know of, hmmmm," Jane was short again. "I've been here before, I know the doctor here."

"Jane!" Jane turned around to see Dr. Deaton. "I'm glad you came over. I see you've met Isaac!"

Jane looked at Isaac who's eyes were wide in shock.

"Yep, I came by," Jane looked away. "I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Alright boys go back to what you were doing before and let me talk to Jane."

"Why does he want to talk to her?" Jane heard Isaac whisper.

"How would I know?" Scott responded closing the door to the kennel room.

"Deaton, I want to go check out the old Hale house tonight to see if it's attracted anyone."

"That may be a bad idea Jane," Dr. Deaton crossed his arms.

Jane drove her car toward the entrance of the wood. She turn it off and stepped out pulling her jacket together keeping in the remainder of what was left of the heat she had blasting in her car in. She scanned the area trailing her eyes around the ground then up trees toward the fading evening sky. There was no sign of anything. She took a deep breath and exhaled then sniffed the air. There was nothing.

Another car pulled up beside Jane's Impala. The window rolled down and Dr. Deaton's face popped out.

"I thought I told you to stay in your car until I got here!" He shouted.

"Jane you know this is dangerous!" A female voice called out afterward.

"I honestly didn't even think about it, I just got out!" Jane shouted back toward the red challenger.

"They could have been here," Deaton turned the car off and stepped out of his car. He was dressed in dark jeans and a long black coat. A girl stepped out of the other side.

"Morell," Jane acknowledge her new high school councilor.

"Jane," She nodded back. "Did you at least bring anything to protect yourself with?"

"I didn't think I needed anything, we are only here to observe remember," Jane pulled down her hat over her ears to warm them. "Have you guys even been here before, to the old Hale house? I remember hearing things about it when growing up just north of here, hearing that there were wolves here, from my father."

Jane dipped her head low. She remember when her father told her storied about growing up with one of the Hales and being called once the news came in that most had died in a fire. She fought back tears. She didn't like to the think about her father, it would make her think about how they came to their ending fate.

"It's so funny you both ended up here," Jane chuckled drying her eyes with a sleeve of her coat.

"It's funny how things end up," Mrs. Morell spoke. "I got the call from Alan about a position at the school, I've only been working there a semester. It's funny how you ended up here as well Jane. Not that I'm not happy that you are here."

"But don't bring trouble with you," Deaton interrupted. "There's a good thing going here, with a few bad things in the mix, but we are trying to rid this town of those bad things."

"With the help of your friends?" Jane scrunched her face up. "Frankly I don't give two shits about your friends, I just want my brother and that's it. I want him out of the pack."

Jane began walking deeper into the woods, away from her car. She could hear the crunching of leaves behind her. Deaton and Morell. They didn't speak, but just followed. Jane took out a flash light out of her bag and began to shine it onto the shadow filled cluster of trees. It was way past twilight now.

"You need to understand that what is going on here is much bigger than your brother," Deaton spoke.

"I'm trying to think that way, but sorry I can't," Jane whispered. "I'm aware that the guys at your vet were possibly were wolves."

"I'm not saying are or aren't"

"I understand that you probably care about them in some sort of way," Jane continued. She shined her flash light until she saw what looked to be the skeletal remains of a house. "Just don't get them mixed in this okay."

"They already are," Mrs. Morell spoke. "They've fought off a lot already, they know of the alpha pack in town and are already trying to figure a way to get them to leave."

Jane quickly ran up the hill not listing to what was being said.

"Jane!" someone shouted in a whisper. "Don't go up there just yet!"

Jane didn't listen she didn't see any sign visible to the night adjusted eye, she didn't see any cars around the property and it was said that the one called Derick Hale, one of the only survivors of the fire was often seen on the property with his showy black car.

Her foot steps quicken when she caught a familiar scent. The two behind her looked at her head movement, she was snapping left to right and lifting her head up high.

"I smell them, or some one," Jane whispered to her friends. "It's familiar, yet not."

She walked toward the front of the burnt house, which consisted of a small porch and a series of small steps. She walked up the steps where the scent gathered stronger. She listened before moving around on the old porch. There was no movement behind the front door.

"Jane!" A voice shouted. "Get back down here!"

"Deaton I'm not finished," She flashed her light onto the porch to reveal the alpha packs symbol harshly painted onto the front door in red paint.

"Shit!" Jane cursed.

"What?" Deaton was behind her fallowed by Morell.

"It's their symbol." She whispered. "I can smell him, my brother, he's been here, with them."

"I always found it strange that you could have their sense of smell, but not be-"

"A werewolf?" Jane finished the sentence. "Me too, It's odd that I have some of their traits, but don't transform, still a weakling compared to them. We've always guessed the gene was recessive."

"I wouldn't go as far as that." Morell spoke as she walked up the steps. She approached the door. She ran her fingers across the paint. "This paint is still wet."

"That means they were here not too long ago."

"Or they could still be here."

"I don't hear anyone though." Jane protested. "We should go inside and see if there is any clues inside."

"We shouldn't this is private property."

Jane grabbed the door nob, it was locked.

"Shit!" She cursed. Jane's ears perked up. Someone was approaching. "We need to go now."

Jane and her friends ran down the hill towards a group of trees.

"I don't know what she has to do with Dr. Deaton," A voice whispered.

Scott, Jane heard.

"What are they doing here?" Jane whispered. "All of them?"

"Do you think she knows about us?" Another voice asked.

It was Isaac.

"I doubt it, but she knows Dr. Deaton and she grew up around him when she was younger."

"It's odd," Isaac whispered. "There is something strange about her, I think she knows something."

Jane was standing with Deaton and Morell crouched on the ground hidden between a few bushes.

"Something smells weird," Scott's voice rang.

"Something smells weird?" It was Stiles.

"It smells familiar, yet different."

"There is something on the front door!" Stiles pointed.

"It's their symbol." A deep voice sprung out from behind the door.

Jane's eyes went wide seeing a tall dark haired guy standing on the porch. Someone had been there the whole time. Or did he just get there.

"Someone was here not too long ago." The voice spoke again. "That's what you smell."

"Are you sure Derick?"

Jane's eyes were about to pop out of her head. The Derick Hale.

"It was the Alphas, they left me a message, left all of a message. And that's why we all need to talk."

Jane needed to get out of there. She quietly rolled and crawled on the ground. Deaton and Morell behind her. She wasn't sure if they could hear them or not. She quickly got up and began a sprint through the woods with the flashlight, the other two behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope the plot seems to be thickening here...or there is some plot being formed here. I hope you guys are seeing what is going on here and how things may end up. There is going to be all sorts of conflict in this story as it progresses. I didn't know the first names of Dr. Deaton or Mrs. Morell (the guidance counselor) so I just had my OC refer to them by their last names like a nickname a friend would give another friend like calling them by their last names. If that is confusing or sound awkward I'm trying to find out their first names. I was told that Dr. Deaton's first name was Alan so I used it once.**

**A photo of Chase will be up on the website soon as well as a polyvore set of Jane's outfit from the night scene in this chapter. Again I apologize for any spelling errors, grammar and or punctuation mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bite me

The school bell ran and Jane quickly ran from her locker to her history class. She forced open the door and it slammed against the wall with a loud bang. The teacher didn't even look away from the board as he was scribbling away at historical facts.

"Morning Jane," He greeted pressing the chalk on the board harder and harder. "I see you're late again, take a seat next to Stiles, we are changing up a few things starting with separating Scott and Stiles."

Jane looked toward Stiles who was huddled over his seat. He perked up shaking his desk making his note book fall to the floor with a smack. He quickly retrieved it and placed it back on the desk only to have it fall to the floor again.

"Stiles perhaps if you were not moving so quickly, the simple note book would not fall," The teacher turned around after placing the piece of chalk on the board. He looked toward Jane with wide eyes and gestured his hand toward the row of seats. "Go on miss Crawford, take a seat so we can begin class again."

"Um, Sorry." Jane slowly approached the desk beside Stiles and sat down. She dropped her bag to the floor.

"Class copy these notes down please." The teacher stated as he went to his desk to write down that Jane was there.

Stiles jump again when he saw the petit girl sit down in the desk beside him. The girl shot him a weak smile and then her eyes drooped in exhaustion. Stiles mouth moved into a sympathetic look then he snapped his head back to look at Scott.

"Vampire." Stiles mouthed toward Scott.

Scott shot him a glare. Then pointed toward Stiles to turn back around.

"I saw that McCall." The teacher informed still writing something down.

"Hey Stiles," Jane yawned quietly. "Sorry I have to sit here, wasn't my idea."

"I know," He mumbled. "The teacher told you to."

"Yep," Jane reached down and pulled her notebook out of her bag. She leaned in toward Stiles and whispered. "I'm not a vampire btw. I mean it's daylight and well supernatural creatures do not exist."

Jane began to snicker to herself. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I...well...I." Stiles began to stutter.

"You're sorry?" Jane snapped in a whispered voice nodding her head. "Dude I heard you the other day in the cafeteria, you shouldn't be scared of me and you might want to lower you voice at times."

"I'm not scared of you."

"And I started talking to you the other day because you looked like a nice guy to sit by in class," Jane rolled her eyes then turned her head to face the front. "Bad idea apparently. Don't worry though I wont be sitting with you guys today at lunch after all. And I wont talk to you in here. I'll just write these notes down and-"

"So-so-Sorry," Stiles apologized interrupting. Stiles face went solum. He bit into his pencil and then released it letting drop to the desk awkwardly. "Okay, I'm just not used to you know people like you approaching a person like me."

"And that means?" Jane snapped her head toward Stiles.

"Well I mean you know the way you look and the way I look."

"No, I don't know," Jane looked toward the board.

"Jane and Stiles please stop your bickering back there," The teacher huffed. "I might have to move you two."

Jane quickly began to scribble down the notes that were on the board. She honestly didn't want to have to move somewhere else where she didn't know who she was sitting by.

"I hope what you mean is a good thing," Jane whispered. "I honestly don't understand what you mean."

"Just never mind," Stiles whispered back. "Sit with us at lunch, don't sit by yourself looking all sad."

"But I'm sure I wasn't feeling all sad when I was sitting with myself the other day. I was rather annoyed though. I was fine reading my book."

"Just sit with us," Stiles ran a hand over his short hair. "Scott wants you to, Allison wants you to, I mean I...I want you to."

"How kind, but remember I said I wasn't going to be sitting with you guys today," Jane repeated herself. "I have to talk to the guidance counselor about how my first days of class have been going."

"Well you should come check out practice after school today that is if you're not working at that cafe." Stiles opened his notebook and began jotting down the notes.

"How did you know I worked at the cafe?"

"Scott told me."

"Oh. Well I don't work tonight, but I really should get home after school I've got things to do."

"Allison and Lydia will be there, you know it's the last practice before the first game of the season." Stiles gave her a goofy grin.

"I'll think about it," Jane looked back over toward the board. "But most likely I wont be there."

After class Jane headed back to her locker. Being late to school made her grab the only book she needed at the time, a history book. She opened the locker and began digging for her Chemistry notebook. She heard items falling from the metal box to the ground and foot steps in the distance closing in. Suddenly there was someone near her. Her body began to edge as if she was being threatened. It almost felt like the warning signs of a panic attack.

Pivoting on her feet she snatched the person by shirt and slammed them against the neighboring locker.

"Hey I was just going to my locker!" A voice shouted. "What the hell?"

It was Isaac. Her bag fail to the ground. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy. He drew back for a second, his large eyes going weak and brows collapsing. Then he pushed her away aggressively making her break the grip she had on his shirt. Her back met the wall behind her instantly. She looked both left and right making sure no one was in the hallway to see what had just happened. There was nothing, but the rustling of paper flyers attached to bulletin boards against the harsh air conditioning.

"Jane?" He questioned lifting a sharp brow. His tone was unsettling. "How?"

Jane quickly picked up all the items that were on the floor and grabbed her bag without speaking. She went to shove it all back in and to close the locker, but Isaac step before it. He was tall, he towered over her a good bit.

"How did you do that?" He questioned snapping. "Are you...no."

"Practice," She slumped her bag over her shoulder and began a quick pace toward her next class. "Self defense classes you know or former years of gym kick boxing? Sorry?"

Jane wasn't always so good at coming up with lies.

"Why would you need to take any self defenses classes?" Isaac asked himself.

Isaac jogged up to her and Jane's pace became an almost a trotted sprint. Isaac grabbed at her back pack pulling her back toward him almost making her fall to the ground. She forced herself to turn around and threw her bag down. She grabbed Isaac by the arms and shoved him against the wall this time. His bicep was quite large and hard to keep hold off. She dropped her hand and picked her bag up.

"Don't ever," Jane paused to breath. "Do that again!"

Isaac pushed up off the wall and straightened his long sleeve top out. He closed his eyes for a good two seconds to allow them to calm down before opening.

"How can you do that? Don't you see the difference in size here and how did you know about-" He growled in between his teeth.

"Practice, you would be amazed at what you can do if you know how to do something properly! And size has nothing to do with it," Jane growled back. "I can tell we are not going to get along Isaac; therefor leave me the hell alone! And suggest you not sneak up around me."

"Then stop showing up everywhere I am!" Isaac flared his nose in anger. Then picked his bag up. "Oh I know we're not going to get along. Just next time if you decide to shove me up against a wall be prepared for something other than a shove back."

"Oh I'm so scared," Jane turned her head and rolled her eyes waving her left arm in the air. "What are you going to do? Bite me?"

Isaac let out low growl.

Jane walked toward the guidance office biting the inside of her lip until she could taste blood. She waited until the door opened and the student inside to exit. The girl who left had swollen red eyes and clearly had been crying. Quickly Jane walked in and dropped her bag on the ground then sat down in the chair before the cherry wood desk. The counselor looked up and smiled. Jane placed a hand on her back feeling the after math of Isaac's not so subtle shove.

"Are you okay today Jane?" Mrs. Morell asked jotting down a few things on the opened notebook she had on her desk.

"As okay as I can be," Jane scrunched her nose.

"So how has class been? How has Beacon Hills high been treating you so far?"

"I've met the locals if that is what you mean, but you already know this," Jane rubbed at her sore back again. "This isn't going to be this meeting topic is it? I don't think I nee-"

"No, of course not," The councilor smiled interrupting. "I was hoping to discuss your brother."

"As in tactics to get him back? Or who he has become?"

"No as in how this is all making you feel. How this is all affecting you personally."

"I'm not in the mood to have this talk, you know how this is making me feel, I hate him, but he needs to come back. I don't think we know each other enough anymore to have this discussion."

"You hate him?" The counselor questioned.

"Yes I do," Jane snapped. "He did all of this after my parents...well..um."

Jane's eyes began to sting with the forming of warm tears.

"They are gone," Jane breathed.

"And he caused all of this?"

"No! Not all of this."

Jane stretched her back, but it did more bad than good.

"What happened to your back?" Mrs. Morell asked.

"Nothing," Jane quickly answered. "Tension, stress, lack of decent sleep, the whole spill."

"Are you getting enough to eat Jane?" Mrs. Morell asked. "I know you are living with your sister and she is rarely home working late hours at the hospital."

"I am!" Jane responded quickly. "I usually forget to pack anything that isn't easily grabbed right out the door."

"Why not buy lunch here at school then."

"I've got money to buy lunch I just don't like to wait in line. I usually eat when I'm a work."

"That's good."

"Can we talk about last night now?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about things like that on school grounds, I just want to make sure you are doing okay here, that you are settling alright at home. That you are keeping yourself safe."

"I am."

"You are? What about last night?"

"My brother, he's here I know he is, I smelled him at the old Hale house last night, he has to know I'm here and that Ren is here, that we know he is here."

"You will get him back Jane, you will," Mrs. Morell smiled weakly. "I think you should focus on yourself for a bit, you seemed a bit stressed. New schools and new surroundings."

"This edge of mine is whats keeping me going, I can't focus on myself until Adan is back at home and until this family becomes a family again."

"And you think this will solve everything."

"It will solve as much that is needed until they appear again."

"You're parents?"

"Perhaps."

"I think you should try to make some new friends here in Beacon Hills," Mrs. Morell began jotting down things in her notebook again. "It would do you some good to have some sort of go to person or familiar faces."

"I've made a friend at work if that means anything, well I guess I have."

"You have?" The counselor perked up.

"Chase, his name is Chase and he doesn't go here, he's already graduated."

The counselor gave her a look.

"He's taking a semester off of college and working at the cafe that I work at."

"Oh." Mrs. Morell laughed.

"Well um a few people you already probably know have taken a slight interest in me. Um Scott and Stiles. Along with Scott's girl friend Allison and her friend Lydia."

"That's exciting, they are an interesting sort of group, Deaton thinks so."

"Stiles even invited me to come watch him and Scott practice today for their first Lacrosse meet of the season."

"And what did you say?"

"I turned him down, well not really turned him down, but told him I would think about it."

"You should go, you know for other reasons," Mrs. Morell perked her eyes up at Jane. "You know to get to know the local wolves, you never know when you might need an ally."

"I'm sure I wont be making allies with them, they just seemed to be feeling sorry for me or either want my clothes. They don't know who or what I am. If I am something other than human."

"What?" The counselor question.

"Nothing." Jane scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Alright I'll give it a try, but you have to promise me you and Deaton will back me up again soon when I go back to the Hale house. If they were there then that mean they will come again. It looks like I'll be making multiple trips around there."

"Wolves are always lurking in the woods around those parts, they may not show up at the house again ,but they will be around the woods again. Alpha habits, they will feel the need to end the life of the local alpha."

"We just need to find out who the local Alpha is first."

"That wont be so hard if you make some new local friends."

"Okay, okay I get it."

Jane hurried to her chemistry class from the guidance counselor's office. She was about 10 minutes late. She rushed through the door to see everyone was in groups of two with their chem books opened working on a work sheet assignment. Jane awkwardly walked to her lab table and sat down. She could hear Isaac behind her talking to the blond girl he had sat with at lunch the other day.

"Jane," Mr. Harris spoke glaring at her. "You're late, but I received an email from the guidance office as the excuse. You will be working with Isaac and Erica today on this assignment."

Mr. Harris approached the lab table and gave her the worksheet.

"Can't she work with us instead?" Scott asked from the corner of the room.

"Yeah, she should work with us!" Stiles joined in almost slipping out of his seat.

"NO!" Mr. Harris shouted. "She is fine where she is, be grateful I let the two of you work together."

"I am grateful, very grateful sir," Stiles went off again then took a breath to speak again. "but I-"

"Shut up Stiles!" Mr. Harris whispered shaking his head.

Jane picked up her worksheet and began scanning over it. It was full of elements and questions about the periodic table. Jane bent down to pick up her book, but someone tapped on her shoulder.

"You can just look on with mine," Isaac stated with a straight face. "Not enough room for another book on the lab table anyways. We only need to look on a periodic table chart and then form the equations."

Jane just nodded and began to look at the periodic table.

"You know we're not going to bite so you can talk to us," The blond one spoke lifting an eye brow just as high as Isaac usually does. There was a slight tone to her words and the smile that was fashioned on her red lips didn't look to heartfelt. "I'm Erica by the way. This is a group effort."

"Well Erica," Jane matched Erica's smile. "I'm sure you'd take a large chunk out if you had the chance. I'd rather work by myself if you both don't mind." Jane could see Isaac's face morph into something showing disgust. She dipped down low and grabbed her book out of her bag. Then turned toward her own lab table.

"It's not going to work that way," Isaac stopped her by leaning down toward her and grabbing her book.. "Again this is a group assignment. I'm sure it will be graded that way."

"You two were working just fine without me before I came in. And if it's a group grade I'm sure I'm better off on my own when it comes to chemistry assignments." Jane grabbed her book and slammed it on her table. "Mr. Harris if it's alright can I work on this assignment on my own?"

"Sure go for it." Mr. Harris waved his hand at her.

Jane placed a strand behind her ear and studied the periodic table. She could feel the heat radiating off of Isaacs back from the position he was sitting around the lab table near Erica. She quickly went to move her chair over to get away from the lack of space there was between Isaac and her, while she was still sitting. The chair wen wobbly and Jane felt herself tilting backwards. A large hand caught her before she made contact with the ground. The class went silent and Isaac pushed Jane along with her chair back in it's correct position.

"Thanks?" Jane thanked awkwardly feeling her sore back.

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of the class and Mr. Harris gestured for the class to leave telling everyone to finish the assignment homework. Isaac and Erica were the first two out of the room which gave Jane time to get her things together and a decent pace. She walked out of the classroom and walked to the parking lot. Once she got to her car she saw a decent sized scratch on the passenger side of her car.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself rubbing a finger on the rough area. "Someone keyed my car!"

"Oh man that sucks!" Stiles stated from behind. "I might now a place where you can get that buffed out."

Jane turned around to give him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure it was Isaac!" Jane went off opening her trunk to place her back pack in. "He has another thing coming."

"I'm sure it wasn't Isaac," Scott walked up. "He wouldn't do anything like that, plus it looks too deep to have been key-"

Scott stopped himself and Jane's heart dropped. Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Anyways you should stay for practice you know around the field, with us, to be around us, yes stay and be around us. In public eye," Stiles began rambling like a fool gesturing his arms. "Where you are surrounded by us."

Jane looked at her car and then back at Stiles and Scott. It wasn't too bad of an idea when the thought of a werewolf claw had probably done the damage. It was a sign. They knew she was in town. He knew.

"Yeah sure I'll stay and watch your practice." Jane scrunched her nose and pulled out her cell phone.

Jane punched in a text message to her sister "Staying late at school to watch a lacrosse practice with some new friends, home soon after that. please let me know if you're working tonight before I go home." And pressed sent.

Jane walked toward the bleachers. Only a few people were sitting down and no sign of Scott's and Stile's friends. She approached the bleachers and sat down to see the bleachers were directly in front of an entrance to the woods. She gulped and eyed every corner of it. The sky was clouding up.

"Hey Jane!" A girl greeted. "Cute skirt and sweater."

Jane turned to face the girl, Lydia.

"Wasn't expecting you to be here, Allison should be here soon. She had to call her dad."

Lydia looked down at her nails then down at the bleachers. She ran a hand over the spot beside Jane and sat down.

Jane swallowed hard thinking about the Argents then smiled.

"You alright?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, someone thought it would be cute to key my car today."

"Oh, wow here on campus?" Lydia frowned. "I can't say that hasn't happened before."

The lacrosse team began to enter on the field some were still putting on their pads and jerseys. There was a person entering the field she had never seen before at school yet. He had a strong jaw bone and a weak smile on his face once he saw Scott and Stiles. Jane's eyes scanned the team and saw the bare broad shoulders of Isaac as he was placing his protective pads on. His eyes locked with her's with disgust and she automatically adverted her eyes toward Stiles who was walking toward her and Lydia.

"Oh that's right Isaac's on the team," Jane stated a bit too loudly.

"Yep." Lydia laughed. "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Jane asked.

"Yes, the guys a bit weird if you ask me he once asked me out on a date, but I refused him he had this terrible black eye and well he didn't have a lot of money and I love my men wealthy."

Jane looked at Lydia with wide eyes. She was disgusted with what Lydia just said.

"I mean he's cleaned up now obviously and looked more than great if you ask me." Lydia continued. "I like my men like him."

The boy Jane didn't recognize began to walk up behind Stiles.

"That's Jackson, my boyfriend, he starts class again soon, he's been out for reasons."

"Hey Jane!" Stiles greeted. "I hope you enjoy practice."

"Oh I'm sure she will," Lydia cut in. "Men running around looking barbaric."

Jackson planted a loving kiss on Lydia's lips.

"Hi," Jackson spoke quickly frowning. "And you are?"

"Jane."

Jackson's nose began to flare. He was smelling her scent. He quickly looked away toward Stiles. Stiles just shook his head in questioning.

"Well I've got to get back to the field. Nice meeting you."

Jane nodded her head.

"Yeah he's a bit off at times." Lydia gave him an excuse.

Jackson walked up to Stiles pulling him away from the two girl. He leaned in and whispered into his ears. Stiles turned his head toward Jane. Jackson pulled him away more aggressively toward Scott.

"Come on man," Stiles shouted. "Practice starts in like five minutes."

"What's up with that?" Jane question.

"How would I know." Lydia looked down at her nails again then pulled open her bag. She applied a red lip gloss to her lips.

Jane looked toward the team again to see Isaac glaring at her then toward the woods again.

"I would have rather just went home instead of enduring these nasty looks from Isaac." Jane huffed.

"It is odd, but he could be looking at me, but I feel him and I go way back since last year's events."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Oh nothing." Lydia brushed off her comment by placing her lip gloss back into her bag and pulling out her phone. She checked for messages. Nothing.

Jane looked back toward the woods feeling antsy about her car and how some wolf had made a nice, pretty scratch on it's navy exterior. Suddenly someone appeared at the edge of the wood staring back out at the bleacher.

"Adan?" Jane asked herself.

The person standing was a moderate height to almost tall with strong bone structure and thick brows. He was wear dark jeans and brown leather jacket.

"Adan?" Jane shouted dropping her bag to the ground going off into a sprint. She ran through the practicing lacrosse team and leaped over the bench where some were still tying shoes. "ADAN!"

"Jane!" Scott shouted, he flared his nose in smelling another werewolf. "What's wrong?"

"Whats going on?" Jane heard Isaac shout toward Scott.

"I don't know man, I don't know."

Jane ran into the woods after the person she thought she saw.

* * *

**So this is a long chapter, it's been opened on my computer for days and I meant to have updated last night, but I'm working on a one act play. So if there are mistakes bare with me I might re-edit this chapter when I have time because playwrighting is time consuming. Anyways I hope you like It there was a lot of Isaac and good bit of Stiles in this chapter. There are photos of my characters on my tumblr website for this writing page. Any questions or concerns just message me on there, site link is on my profile. I will be reblogging music that goes with this chapter on that page as well. Enjoy.**

**Ps: I again I understand how irritating it is where there are mistakes of any sort with writing so I apologize for the mistakes. I've got a lot to do when it comes to other writing projects and we all know writing is a series of edits and revisions. This is just an escape from that writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n music for the chapter is on my tumblr check it out)

"Adan!" Jane ran after the figure in the woods shouting. "Adan come back!"

The woods were thick with leaves and brush that were crunching beneath her boots, ripping at her tights and cutting up her legs. She dodged trees and jumped over bushes and logs to prevent from falling. The breath of the person she was following was heavy and loud, she could heard it clearly though feet away. Her heart was dropping to her stomach and her veins were pumping adrenaline.

"McCall do not go after that crazy girl!" She heard the coach shout out in the distance. "We're have a game coming this week!"

"Shit!" She cursed forgetting that she had been at school and had just ran through the lacrosse field catching the eyes of three particular players. But all of that didn't matter anymore.

The trees were getting denser and denser. She could hear the breathing of the person before her less and less. Her running ceased when she came to a fallen tree that was in her path, she ran up to it and jumped over it beginning her sprint once again.

"Adan!" She shouted out of breath. "It's me Jane, Stop running!"

The heavy breathing of the person vanished. And the dense trees became more and more spread out until she found herself in a clearing. She breathed in deeply feeling her head go a bit dizzy and her chest hurt from the cool air. She scanned her legs to see multiple rips in her tights along with blood dripping down toward her boots with leaves caked onto her shins

"Adan!" She shouted loudly leaning over. She heaved. "I know you're here! I hope to god it wasn't you who decided to scratch my car. You're paying for it asshole!"

The wood was silent save for a few dropping of branches and movement of leaves. Jane walked across the clearing and looked around there was nothing. Her boots kicked at the dry leaves at the ground. She walked back to the opening of the clearing and began to head back toward the lacrosse field.

"And Adan I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted loudly turning her head back toward the clearing. "I'm staying until you come back and stop all of your bullshit! We miss you, Jesus Christ!"

Jane quickly made her way back toward the lacrosse field. Practice was still in full effect. She walked around the the field instead of threw it this time hoping she would go unseen. Her head was low, she could feel the sting of her cuts on her shins now burning from the sweat that had accumulated. There was a faint laughter among the small crowd of students on the bleachers. She had not gone unseen.

Jane got back to her seat to see Lydia looking at her as if she had just flashed the whole team her chest. Jane dipped down and grabbed her bag then ran a hand through her messy hair plucking a few leaves from the back of her head. She slowly turned her head toward the field again eyeing the woods. Isaac quickly took off his helmet and locked eyes with her. Scott began to walk off the field toward Jane, mouth opened wide and with furrowed brows.

"McCall get back here!" Scott walked back to the field giving Jane a questioning look and a shrug.

"What was that Jane?" Allison asked standing up and placing an hand on her shoulder. "I was walking over and then I saw you take off. Are you okay?"

"Your legs are bleeding," Lydia stated slowly. Her eyes froze and looked off out toward the woods. "You might want to clean those up."

"Looks like there's a new basket case in town." Someone whispered in the crowd.

Jane licked her lips and took in a deep breath. She sat off toward her car without saying goodbye to Allison or Lydia. She felt like they probably would just rather want her to leave.

"Jane!" Allison called out. "Don't leave! We're worried!"

Jane continued off walking away and turned her head toward Allison biting her bottom lip.

"Hey Jane!" Stiles called out from the field. "Don't go home yet, what was that back there?"

"Oh it was nothing, thought I saw my cat that ran away the first day we moved here," Jane smiled weakly. "Thanks for inviting me, I've gotta head home. See you in history?"

"Ye..yeah, yeah," Stiles slapped a hand over his short hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane made her way back to her car. She crank the ignition to hear her tires burning out. She opened the door, smelled the burning rubber then jumped out of her car to see all four tires had been slashed.

"What the hell?" She shouted kicking at one of the tires. "No!"

She jumped back into her car and turned it off. Quickly she reached for her phone to see a text message from her sister 'At work, got called in, phone is off until 12am. Love ya, money for pizza is on the counter'. She tossed her phone to the floor board. She didn't know any numbers for a towing company.

Grabbing her backpack Jane closed the door and took a seat on the back end of her car. It was cool, but manageable. Her leather jacket was warming. Homework would distract her away for a while. The afternoon light soon turned to twilight and the cooling air turned cold. She brought her knees up to her chest and waited until she could see someone from the field to ask for a number for a tow truck.

"Jane?" A voice called out behind, Stiles. "You're still here?"

Stiles approached her lugging his back pack and practice gear around.

"Unfortunately I am. Someone slashed all of my tires while I was watching you guys practice," Jane rubbed her arms to warm up a little. Her eyes began to tear up a little. She quickly ran the back of her hand over them. "I'm kind of stuck you have a number I can call to get a tow truck or something?"

"I could call my dad," Stiles smiled flustered. "He might could help, wouldn't want to move the car yet just in case of some evidence."

Scott walked up behind him, Isaac beside him. Both stared at the slashed tires with furrowed brows.

"I think someone is out to get me," Jane jokingly stated looking up at Isaac. She lifted a brow toward him. "But Stiles you don't have to stay I mean I don't want to be a bother. I was just going to walk home, but I need a number for a tow truck."

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll stay and wait until my dad can get here, he's the sheriff. He might want to take a look at your car. And we wouldn't want a girl like you sitting around in the dark by yourself."

"Thanks. I'd like that." Jane smiled feeling relieved.

"Want to sit in the jeep to warm up? Let me call my dad real quickly first."

Stiles walked away and Jane jumped off her car and landed on her feet perfectly. Scott approached her and smiled warmly.

"Sorry about your car, Stiles usually gives me a ride home, but I can just call Allison. I hope she's still here."

"Ah, sorry about that. I'll have to make it up to you guys. I mean really you don't have to stay."

"Don't worry about it, but hey what was that earlier?" He asked. "I mean you took off in a full sprint, I was pretty impressed with your speed. Ever thought about going for the cross country team or track team here?"

"I wasn't that fast. I thought I saw my cat that recently ran away," Jane pulled her jacket closer to her body. Then fidgeted with her sore neck."I've been missing him."

"Adan?" Isaac walked up behind Scott. He cocked his head and crossed his arms. "A cat in the woods, these woods?"

"Yeah," Jane stated challenging Isaac with her eyes. "Were you needed over here?"

"Stiles is actually suppose to give me a ride home," Isaac dropped his things on the ground.

"You might want to call someone now, I don't know maybe like your dad or something," Jane stated loudly ending in a mumble. "I'm sure you were the one who slashed my tires."

"What did you just say?" Isaac snapped closing in toward Jane. "I didn't slash your tires, I don't care enough to do something so stupid."

Jane jumped back from Isaac's sudden flare of anger. She balled her hands into fists.

"Hey dad," Stiles began. "I think you might want to come look at something at the school, also call a tow truck. It looks like another one of those animal attacks, but on a car."

"Besides I don't carry knifes on me." Isaac sneered.

"I'm sure you are carrying something way sharper than that," Jane mumbled beneath her breath turning away from Isaac walking toward Stiles.

"Okay guys we get, you two don't obviously like each other," Scott smiled awkwardly. "Can we hope for a change?"

"Let's just be glad Erica isn't here," Isaac whispered picking up his bag. "Scott I'll just walk home."

"The bottled blond?" Jane asked. "I'm sure her claws are sharp...after she gets a manicure."

"Don't listen to her, she's had a rough day," Scott bit his lip. "Call Derek?"

"Seems like that's my only choice," Isaac huffed. "He's not going to be too happy about this, you know how he is about us playing lacrosse."

Jane swallowed hard with the mentioning of Derek, then walked over to Stiles.

"Yeah dad we're at the school I was just about to leave practice," Stiles smiled at Jane. "Scott said he was going to catch a ride from Allison."

Stiles ended the call and placed his phone in his back pocket. He walked toward his Jeep and unlocked it.

"It might take a while to warm up, but It should be better than what is outside," He awkwardly laughed. "I'd let you barrow my coat, but it's my practice jacket, it probably smells."

"It's perfect, don't worry," Jane smiled weakly. "I'm really grateful for your help Stiles, you don't even know."

"Hey, It's no big deal!"

Jane walked toward the jeep and got in. Stiles got in on the driver's side. Seeing Scott wave goodbye and Allison's car pull up Jane gave a small wave. Isaac was off to the side on his phone. His bag was slumped on the ground.

"You don't think a werewolf did that do you?" Allison said from within her car. "I mean the scratch marks and the shredded tires."

"Honestly we can't rule it out, but more than likely I think so." Scott looked toward Stile's jeep and made eye contact with Stiles.

"You don't think someone has it out for her?" Allison breathed in deeply. "I mean two incidents can't be by chance right? I mean is it a coincidence?"

"I don't think any of it was by chance," Scott ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I don't need this, we don't need this and with the Alpha pack in town. I just don't think we can take on anymore than what we have."

"It's been a rough year or two Scott, but we can't let whatever is doing this do that to her."

"She thinks it was Isaac who did it,"

"Isaac?" Allison wrinkled her nose. "Why would she think that?"

"The two don't seem to be getting along much."

"That's a bit obvious. You don't think she knows about everyone do you?"

"I have a feeling she knows more than she is letting on."

"We should keep her close then huh? Maybe get my dad involve?"

"Don't tell him just yet, I mean we don't even know that who ever did that to her car was even a werewolf," Concluded Scott. "But we should keep her close no matter how hard she pushes us a way. She seems to be warming up to Stiles and Stiles to her."

The car started and Scott and Allison left the parking lot.

"Warm enough?" Stiles asked pulling his coat off. "I'm feeling a bit too warm, body heat hasn't adjusted from practice yet."

"Yeah I'm fine, you can turn the heat off if you want."

"This is just great!" Stiles slammed his hand on his dash as he looked out to see Isaac standing out in the misty night beneath a street lamp waiting for his ride. Stile took the car out of park and drove up beside him. He rolled his window down. "Did you get a ride?"

"Yeah," Isaac nodded his head. "Derek's on his way."

Stiles looked at Jane who was shifting around uncomfortable in her seat. She quickly pulled out her phone to see there were no messages. She dimmed the screen and tossed it back into her bag.

"Can't get ahold of your folks?" Stiles asked.

"No, my sister is still at the hospital," Stiles gave her an odd look. "Um..ugh..That's where she works!"

"That's where Scott's mom works, maybe they know each other?" Stiles stated trying to make Jane feel a little better.

"Yeah I'm sure they do, you know how hospitals are," Jane quickly turned away embarrassed. "Or maybe you don't. My mom used to work at one along with my dad, that's how she got into the whole medical thing."

Stiles turned his head to see Isaac rubbing at his arms now.

"Why don't you hop in the back and wait with us. I'm sure it wont take too long for Derek to get here, but you two stay at least a couple of feet away from each other."

Jane and Isaac rolled there eyes at the same time.

"Okay that was just weird." Stiles jumped.

"Don't worry I'll keep my distance." Huffed Isaac finding the seat behind Stiles.

"Stiles you said your dad would want to take a look at my dad's car?" Jane asked. "Why?"

Isaac leaned into the Stiles seat and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Yeah, why Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"Animal attacks and what not," He swallowed hard. "He's had this big case opened."

"I'm sure it was just a prankster of some sort." Isaac unlatched his fingers from Stiles.

"Or an animal, a large animal with large sharp claws." Jane's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror to see Isaac looking a bit uncomfortable fidgeting in his seat. His eyes were tightly shut. He shrugged off his jacket to reveal a short sleeved v-neck top. Her eyes latched onto the bits of collar bone that had just been exposed. Once seeing Isaac glaring at her again her eyes fell onto the dashboard before her.

"I don't think large animals could be so precise." Stiles cut in clearing his throat.

"Not unless it's some Human animal hybrid right?" Jane forced a laugh.

No one else in the jeep laughed. Isaac appeared behind her and slapped a hand on each side of her seat. Jane sat up straight and stopped cackling. He leaned in toward her ear.

"But we all know such creatures don't exist right," Jane could feel his breath blowing on her neck. Goose bumps rose and fell, then rose again. "Only in horror films right."

Jane jumps from a chill.

"Yeah, horror films." She nodded here head then placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Stiles began to dig into his back pack, he pulled out a zip lock bag of cookies. He held them up.

"Anyone hungry? Foods great you know, everyone loves food," Stiles opened the bag and stuffed his face. "Lets talk about food, not human hybrids, cookie Jane?"

Jane shook her head.

"Isaac?"

Isaac gave Stiles a glare.

"I'm good," He began. "There's a reason why you don't gain muscle at practice."

Stile's full mouth open and cookie pieces fell to the jeep floor board.

"That was rude, but who's shocked?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Stile I'll take one."

Jane took the bag from Stiles hands. Stiles mouth shut. He dusted off his track pants.

"It's alright," Stiles mumbled. "I mean it's probably true, but I mean I'm lanky and-"

"I mean you've got to be pretty fit to play lacrosse right?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

Isaac let out a big sigh.

"How do people even tolerate you with your.." Jane turned her head toward Isaac. "Is it possible that you could even be a little..."

"What?" Isaac leaned in toward her.

"Not so rude especially to the person who was going to give you a ride home."

A black Camero drove up into the parking lot with it's brights casting out a long stream of light into the misty thickening to fog air. The vehicle parked and the driver's door opened and slammed instantly. A hooded person approached the car then dropped it's hood. A man with dark hair and strong features glared into the glass then nocked onto it.

"Derek everybody," Stiles introduced. "This is Derek stay away from him, not worth your time pretty much not worth anyone's time."

"Stiles!" Isaac growled.

Stiles rolled down his window. Derek gave him a large smile exposing his large white teeth.

"And you could take Isaac home for what reason?" He asked looking into the Jeep toward Jane. "It seems we have a stranger in our midst."

Jane's face began to heat up with his awareness of her. She jumped back pressing her back to her seat. Derek's face stiffen. He leaned in and took a deep breath.

"Don't mind Derek, he's usually really weird and I mean really weird."

"Why don't you introduce me to your new friend Stiles." Derek crossed his arms and leaned onto the the car.

"Not in the mood to make anymore new friends." Jane whispered.

"That's sad, I'm awfully friendly." Derek smiled widely again.

"Couldn't give Isaac a ride because of a friend's car being unable to work."

"The one with the ruined tires, you can smell burning rubber once you enter the school parking lot."

"Someone slashed my tires." Jane interrupted. "And it wasn't my idea for Stiles to wait with me, he just decided to be helpful"

"I said it wasn't a big deal Jane." Stiles slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Jane, what a pretty name," Derek stated. "Come on let's go home Isaac."

Isaac got into the black Camero and buckled up. Jane could see an intense conversation taking place with in the Vehicle. Isaac propped an elbow again the car door and looked off.

"Something tells me we shouldn't trust miss Jane," Derek sharply spoke. "You certainly are not too fond of her."

"We shouldn't trust anybody," Isaac spoke with a deep sigh. "I mean I feel that's what you've taught us, but I think she may be harmless, it's just what she seems to be after."

"After?"

"It's nothing, too soon anyways."

"What is it?" Derek's eyes went red.

"I can smell werewolf on her. It's so vague, but it's there. I know Scott can. I see the way he acts around her, he's on edge around her."

"On edge?" Derek asked as he cranked the car.

"I don't think he has that sort of feeling for her, he just curious about her."

"I think I might be curious about her now. When do you think I will get another chance to be around her, I want to see if I can smell werewolf on her."

Isaac made a scrunching face of disgust then leaned his elbow back on the car door.

"She came to practice tonight, she may be a the game this Friday. Stiles will try to get her to come, but who knows her tires have been slashed."

"Get her to come to the game!" Derek growled. "We'll be there, Erica and Boyd."

"Don't bring them, she has a distaste for Erica."

"I'm not surprised."

Stiles waited in the car with Jane until the tow people parked her car within her driveway. Jane gave Stiles one last goodbye and got out of the Jeep.

"You'll be in class tomorrow right?" Stiles asked shakily.

"I guess I will, I might miss my first class since I'm going to have to barrow my sister's car to get to class."

"You should go to the game this Friday even if you don't have a working car I can give you a ride home."

"Wow Stiles I'm impressed, no longer scared of the vampire are we?"

" .Ha." He laughed. "I've seen worse things, the group seems to be fond of you so I guess I should be."

A faint blush grew on Stile's cheeks.

"You're a nice guy Stiles," Jane stated slumping he bag on her shoulders. "A really nice guy, and that usually takes a lot for me to say even if I've just met you."

"I know I'm a nice guy." Stiles huffed.

"I own you one!" Jane gave Stiles a play punch on the shoulder. "Come by the cafe anytime and coffee and pastry are on me."

Stiles smile went solum.

"Yeah sure, anytime," Stiles smile appeared again. "But come to the game!"

"I'll think about it."

"And don't worry about Isaac."

"Who said anything about Isaac?" Jane's good mood disappeared.

"I was just saying the guy's an ass, but we all believe there's something good deep down in that brooding exterior."

Jane shook her head.

"Night Stiles see you in class tomorrow."

"Night Jane!"

Stiles cranked his car and drove off. Jane walked over toward the tow tuck and gave the driver her information. She wrote a check for the cost and thank the man for towing her car. After the tow truck left she pulled out her keys and walked toward the front door. Suddenly a hand was placed over her mouth and her back was slammed against the brick wall. It was too dark to make out the face.

"Adan?"

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my one act for my playwrighting class and that is time consuming and not the fun type of time consuming. After working on my play I was just kind of mentally too drained to finish my chapter, but in the process of not writing for this fanfict I got a chance to brainstorm a great deal and good things to come later on down the road. If your interested in what I've come up with message me on the tumblr I've given on the my profile. Wouldn't mind some feed back. I think the anonymous button is working I need to fix a few things, but go for it! Sorry for errors and what not. I try my best to edit it out, but honestly like I've stated before I spend more time on original work than my fanfics and editing my fanfics usually come last in the list of things I have to do. On a more positive note I hope you have enjoyed reading my fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Not so sweet surprises

He glared down at her, thick brows furrowing together intensely. His free hand pushing her against the wall keeping her there, still. Jane began to struggle. She brought a knee up quick to his groin. He stepped back in shock and a brief spark of pain.

"I told you stay away!" He growled stepping away from Jane throwing his hands up. "You don't listen do you! They know about you! They now about Ren!"

"Adan...Adan I couldn't. I missed you, we missed you."

"Shhhh," He brought a finger to his mouth looking to his left. "She can hear you."

"She?" Jane huffed.

"Another member of the pack. She watches from a far," Adan whispered looking to the left. "She's a dangerous one, but that's why I like her."

"You're saying that as if you want me to be scared. I'm not scared, I'm not scared of any of them!" Jane shouted off toward the distance. "Come at me! Come and get me! Oh and thanks for the scratches on my car. The slashed tires were a plus, little did you know when there are four slashed tires insurance usually pays for new ones!"

"Shhhh!You should be they are all Alphas," Adan grabbed his sister and pulled her into a strong hug. "I smell them on you, I knew you'd find a pack, you're not even one of them. But you found one. I hope they're worth it. We've found the Hale house, the house Dad told us about when we were kids."

"I know you did," Jane chuckled placing her hands on her hips. "I was there, I saw the mark, a little flamboyant don't you think?"

"Wasn't my idea," Adan pulled his leather coat tighter across his chest. Jane gave him a look. "It wasn't! They like marking territory."

Jane let out a weak chuckle.

"Their territory, if I remember what dad said about the Hale house, it belonged to the Hale pack not your new pack! Just stay away from that house okay, stay away from them they've done nothing to you!" Jane shook her head. "I don't understand what led you here, I mean there is nothing here! Derek is not even what I thought he would be. I haven't really met him yet though."

"I'm not really sure why we are here either, they just followed the scent of the alpha in town, Derek," Adan scratched the back of his head then snapped his head toward the left again. "She's moved in closer, I don't have much time, I'm just here to tell you to stay out of it, I'd wish you stay away from the local wolves, but-"

"I'm not friends with them, I just don't want people to die."

"I think it's a good idea if you stay near them for now, just in case you get anymore attacks."

"What? You knew, how?"

"They get angry," Adan informed kicking at a rock on the driveway. "They know where you work, they wander around in the dark. They knew you go to Beacon hills...I can only have your back so much."

"I don't even know them, I don't understand why they have it out for me already. I should have to have you back!"

"It's because you're my sister and they think you'll steal me away or something." Adan shook his head.

"Steal you away?" Jane slapped a hand on her forehead and let out a loud laugh. "They think I can steal you away when I've been trying so hard to get you to come back home for the past two years. It's funny because nothing I do works! You stay away being the biggest fool you can be."

"It's better this way, I feel better this way."

"You're so goddamn selfish Adan! What about Ren and I?"

"I'm selfish? You're selfish. Just leave me alone. Let me live my life in this pack," Adan began walking away from Jane. "None of this is your business. You wouldn't even understand, you're not even one of us."

"None of my business? Not one of you?" Jane shouted. "It's my business when someone attacks something of mine. Are they going to pay for the damages? Also I've spent my entire life keeping your damn secret living that great life style!"

Adan began to jog away toward a black car in the distance.

"Yeah you run away Adan, just makes sure the IOU is taped to the front door when I wake up!" Jane shouted. "One more thing, we can only keep this up for so long, but Ren and I will give up at one point and then you're out for good!"

Jane woke up to Ren knocking on her door loudly. Ren walked and Jane bolted up. She rubbed her eyes and scratched at her head. Ren went straight to her closet and began digging.

"What are you doing?" Jane groaned.

"I need something to wear and well I've been too lazy to unpack since work," Ren pulled out a black v-neck sweater. "This should do."

"Why do you need my clothes, you wear scrubs most of the time?" Jane went to her closet and pulled out a few articles clothes to wear to class. A black and white striped top and black jeans.

"Well I need something to wear on a day I'm not working and I might go out and run a few errands."

Jane leaned on her closet door for a few seconds squinting at her sister then went back to digging through her wardrobe.

"So you can barrow my sweater if you give me a ride to class this morning."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It's not usable."

"What do you mean it's not usable?"

Ren stood outside in the cool morning air holding a portable mug of hot coffee looking at the jagged claw marks on the side of her sister's car. Her eyes adverted away to the shredded tires. Jane walked out of the front door and pulled her leather jacket close to her chest, then pulled down her black beanie over her ears.

"So are you going to tell me how this happened? Or is it okay to assume that this is just a weak form of a nice welcoming."

"Nice welcoming?" Jane laughed then spoke beneath her breath. "It was from someone in Adan's pack."

"What did you just say?" Ren spit out a mouth full of coffee. "Can you speak up please."

"It was someone from Adan's new pack."

"And you know this how?" Ren dug into her purse and pulled out the keys to her nissan altima. She pressed a button the car unlocked.

"Because Adan stopped by last night on a surprise..."

"And you didn't call me?" Ren shouted.

"I tried like twenty times and you wouldn't respond. I even called you about my car and you didn't respond."

"Phone died and was on Silent."

"That's good to know," Jane got into the car and Ren cranked it. "So don't get mad at me. And I went to bed before you got home."

"Well what did he say to you then?" Ren asked pulling out of the drive way.

"I wasn't able to say much since where there were others present in the distant."

"Others present?" Ren asked eyeing Jane with a concerned look.

"Yes! It was alright. He was there, he was just warning me. Warning us." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me as if I'm mom!" Ren shouted.

"Well if the shoe fits and the coffee mug is in hand."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" Jane laughed.

"They now know where we live." Ren Sighed. "And there is not much we can do about it."

"I think there might be one idea, but I will have to discuss that with you later."

The school was a crazed mess in the parking lot. Everyone was standing in their cliquish groups and sneaking a cigarette before class trying not to get caught. Ren pulled up to the entrance of the school and placed her car into park. She pressed a button rolling down window on Jane's side then leaned over to get a better look at the school.

"Looks pretty big," Ren began, but stopped when she heard the roaring engine of a car pulling up beside her. She turned her head to see a black Camaro. Her nose instantly began to flare.

"Something smells off..." she trailed off when she saw her sister glaring at the curly haired guy in the front passenger seat of the car.

"Wolves." Jane whispered between her teeth as her eyes landed on Isaac's. She lifted a brow then turned her head away.

"I'm assuming they are some of the wolves you were talking about?" Ren whispered.

"I'm assuming." Jane rolled her eyes as Isaac exited the Camaro. He leaned into the window and gave Jane a nod then push on a pair of black shades. He walked away from the car and toward the school.

"You stay away from him," Ren whispered. "Something tells me you should. Even if he is a looker."

"No can do, his locker is beside mine and his friends are the only friends I've made in town, but I'll try on my own free will."

"We'll talk about it later at home."

Jane got out of the car and placed her messenger bag across her chest. As she was about to close the door she mouthed 'That's Derek' nodding toward the black Camaro. Ren turned her head toward the man sitting with his hands on the stirring wheel. The man, Derek, turned his head and gave her a large smile. Ren cranked the car and left the parking lot.

The halls were busy, students were rushing to their lockers to get their books. Jane yawned and slowly walked to her locker. She turned the dial of her locker and it opened. There was no sign of Isaac, she let out a loud sigh. She quickly opened her locker and rid her bag of the books she didn't need for her morning classes.

"You smell funny," A feminine voice interrupted her much needed morning silence. "I don't know what it is, but you do. Cheap perfume?"

Jane shut her locker and turned to see Erica leaning up against a locker with Isaac grabbing a few books out of his locker. Erica's hands were on her hips and her red lips were pursed. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I think you smell funny," Jane responded with a straight face stepping away from her locker.

Erica stepped away from the locker and began walking toward Jane. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jane cut her off.

"Not in the mood," Jane stated loudly waving a hand.

Jane walked toward history hearing steps trailing behind her slowly becoming quickly. She began walking more and more faster hoping she was getting away from an angry Erica or someone else. Her right shin began to burn.

"Hey wait up!" A masculine voice shouted. "Hey Jane what's the hurry? Will you stop!"

Jane turned around to find Scott trailing after her with a stumbling Stiles behind him. Scott walked up beside her smiling caring his back pack on his left shoulder. Quickly Allison showed up beside Scott and grabbed a hold of his hand. Lydia quickly clicked her way up beside Jane's right. She was layering on a plum lip gloss.

"So tonight I was thinking we could grab something to eat before the game," Lydia began. "Pizza or salad or something then meet up with the boys to wish them luck before the game. Jackson will need his good luck kiss. I'm sure Scott will need a pick me up."

Allison give Lydia a scrunched expression.

"You could always bring us something to eat before the game," Stiles interrupted running into a trash can in the hallway. He quickly and clumsily pick it up.

"Are you okay?" Jane's eyes went big.

"Yeah totally fine."

"Since when did we become an us?" Jane frantically looked from left to right eyeing the people beside her.

"Or we can get sandwiches," Allison seemed to brain storm. The group ignored her.

"Yeah sandwiches sound great before the game." Scott Smiled.

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Allison shouted waving good bye to the group Lydia walking beside her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Stiles managed to ask seriously. "You don't look so good."

Jane gave him a look.

"I don't mean it in that sort of way, you just don't look like you're feeling well"

"Long night last night, but I'm good." Jane brushed it off cooly.

"Hopefully your car will be fixed soon."

"Yeah."

They entered the cafe shortly after class ended. Allison insisted on driving and Lydia blasted the latest power ballad on the radio. Lydia layered on some lip gloss as she sung loudly to the lyrics with Allison laughing at her to her right. Jane sat awkwardly in the back feeling the bass of the back speakers vibrate through her.

"So I think we should go to that cafe you work at Jane," Allison suggested. "Scott already said he likes the food from there."

"And I can only assume Jackson will like the food from there."

"Yeah the food there is great." Jane nodded.

Allison turned left into a parking lot in front of the cafe that Jane works at and turned the car off. All of the girl exited the car and entered the cafe. There were only but a few customers sitting drinking coffee.

"Hey Jane," Jane was instantly greeted by the red head behind the glass case counter. "And Jane's friends."

"And who is this Jane?" Lydia turned toward her friend and lifted a brow. She then turned back to the boy behind the case. "You look interesting."

"Chase." Both Jane and Chase stated at the same time.

Jane scrunched her nose and smiled trying to prevent the blush spreading all over her face. She walked up to the counter and scanned over the chalk written menu.

"What brings you here on a day you're not working?" Chase asked.

"Getting food obviously." She rested her hands on the glass case and peered in. Chase bent down and looked at Jane through the glass smiling.

"Obviously," He mocked. "What can I get you girls?"

Lydia began listing off a few items, then Allison listed off a few items. Chase punched in a few numbers.

"And you Jane?" He asked.

"I'll take a grill cheese please."

"Make that two, Scott said to get something for Isaac."

"Alright make that two grilled cheeses."

"Okay is that it?"

"Yep."

"So what are you doing later on tonight Jane?" Chase asked. "I get off of work in a couple of hours and there's a gig in town I might go to."

"Well I'm um..." Jane began. "I'm going to a lacrosse game tonight."

"You should come," Lydia interrupted. "I'm sure Jane would love you to come."

Jane shut her eyes tightly.

"Ugh sure." Jane smiled awkwardly. "It starts at 6."

"I might show up," Chase stated. "Beacon hills right?"

"Yeah."

All three of the girl exited the cafe with their food. Allison unlocked her car and everyone got in. Lydia turned toward the back seat of the car and smiled.

"He was cute, college boy?" She asked "Cute in a I'm going to go lock myself in my room and compose angsty songs with my acoustic guitar cute. What a catch, he seems to totally dig your all black brooding look. You better reel him in quick before Stacy from English finds him."

"He's nice just not really my type," Jane interrupted. "Plus he's my coworker. Relationships are off limits at work. Wouldn't want to make the atmosphere more awkwardly painful than it already is."

"Not your type?" Lydia asked flipping a strand of hair from her face. "What does he have to do to win your affections? Kill someone? Sacrifice a goat?"

"Ugh what?" Jane shouted.

"Jane Lydia didn't mean that," Allison looked at Lydia. "You don't mean that. Let's be nice."

"I am being nice," Lydia whispered. "I mean we are talking to her that should be enough."

"We are talking to her because we want to be friends with her okay and Scott and Stiles want to be friends with her."

"Okay."

"You know I can hear what you guys are saying even if it is at a whisper."

* * *

**Sorry If it is a weak chapter. I'm not going to lie it's been on my computer unfinished for a while, but suddenly I've seemed to have got some sort of motivation to update this story even though it's a story I don't get a lot of traffic from. Recently I've gotten a few follows. I will say big things are ahead for this story plot wise thing I think you guys will probably like. Sorry for any mistakes (read profile for reasons why [I spend more time on original fiction other than fanfiction]) I hope you guys like it. Also check out my tumblr for my fanfiction for photos of characters and music that goes with chapters and outfit posts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crazy Fool

"We've got a turkey sandwich and chips," Allison shouted digging into a large brown paper bag. "We've also got tomato soup with crackers."

They say at the bleachers in a clump. Legs straddling the metal seats eating their food. Jane sat by Allison to her right where as Scott was to her left. Lydia sat on Jane's left where as Stiles and Isaac sat on sat on Lydia's right.

"The sandwich is mine!" Stiles shouted grabbing the foil wrapped food.

"Jane, Isaac, here are your grilled cheese sandwiches," Allison held out the food, both Isaac and Jane reached for them. After feeling a warm hand touch hers she instantly drew back with a shudder. Her eyes shut intensely. "Are you alright Jane?" Allison asked tilting her head.

"Sure she is," Stiles interrupted looking at Isaac. "Sure. She. Is."

Isaac let out a loud huff and grabbed his food, holding out the other sandwich to Jane. Jane snatched it then sat back down. She opened it and sunk her teeth into the moist bread, chewed and then swallowed. The food felt good in her stomach.

"Thanks!" Jane snapped.

"No problem," Isaac responded back with a smirk. "It's actually interesting to see you eat something other than a single fruit."

Jane rolled her eyes and took another bite of food feeling her back heat up with sudden rush of blood.

"I didn't really pick you for a girl who likes sports Jane," Isaac continued as he opened his own foil pack and took a bite of his food. He swallowed hard and his jaw went cricked. "I don't see why you would stay and watch the game. Then again I don't really know much about you. It's quite interesting that Scott and Allison would want you around in the first place. Or even Lydia."

Isaac's eyes went into a squint looking toward Scott. Scott snapped his head toward Isaac looking concerned.

"Isaac, I'm still trying to figure out why you are here," Lydia stated flipping her hair. "Other than being on the Lacrosse team and an acquaintance of Scotts, you

seem only welcomed when needed during certain situations. Doesn't mean you have to be around us in public."

Jane looked up at Allison to see her closing her eyes tightly. She knew lydia always knew what to say to get to a person, to hit home where it hurts.

"Nothing wrong with making new friends, unlike you Isaac I want Jane around," Lydia looked down at Jane's shoes. "And it's not just because she wears cute shoes."

"I like sports," Jane sighed looking at Scott catching the end of his mouthed phrase to Isaac. "Basket ball, track and a little football. I used to help my sister practice soccer when she was in school."

"Is that so?" Isaac continued down at Jane with raised brows. "Basket ball, you're not tall enough to play..."

"I can see you running track, I mean you should go out for the team," Scott interrupted smiling at Allison. He swallowed a bite of food. "Might give me a run for my money if we tried to race. Maybe we should one day."

"Oh yeah this is about what happened yesterday isn't it?" Isaac asked. "When you were looking for a-"

"Cat." Jane grunted she curled her hand into a fist.

"Yeah track would be great for you, a way to make new friends around campus," Allison paused to take a bite of the bagel she ordered. She wasn't a fan of the tenstion going on between Jane and Isaac and Lydia and Isaac. "It might not be as popular as Lacrosse on campus, but it still gets hype. And you get those cool letterman jackets."

"A cat?" Isaac cackled.

"Yeah a cat, so what Isaac," Stiles remarked eyes Isaac. "She just moved here dude and her cat got lost during unpacking. It's plausible, logical, and makes perfect sense."

The group turned toward Isaac and gave him a glare.

"Whatever man."

"What is up with you dude?" Scott asked. "You're not being very welcoming. She's new."

"I might have to give track a shot. It wouldn't kill to give it a chance," Jane looked at Isaac. "Oh he's been very welcoming. Not offended by it at all."

"Great," Lydia said rolling her eyes. She gave a glare toward Isaac. "I told you about this one Jane. A weird one."

Jane dug her hands into her messenger bag looking for her history book to study for a test after the game. She dug around but could not find it. She slapped her hand on top of her forehead.

"What is it?" Stiles asked seeming concerned.

"I'll be back guys. I left my history book in my locker." Jane stood up and began to walk down the row she was sitting on in the set of bleachers. When she got to the end she jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet. She walked away from the bleachers quickly. She could hear whispers floating about mentioning her name.

"Hey Jane wait!" Stiles shouted jumping off the bleachers stumbling to the ground. "I'll go with you, I left my um Chem book in my locker.

Stiles jogged up beside her and then slowed his pace. Jane turned her head toward the group on the bleachers again to only lock eyes with Isaac. She flared her nose in anger then crossed her eyes at him letting him know she was annoyed. She held back the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Don't mind him," Stiles breathed. "He's jerk, too much like Derek if you ask me."

"Derek?" Jane asked placing a loose strand behind her ear. "The one that drives the Black Camaro?"

"Yep that one."

"I'm not really worried about him, I guess we owe it to each other to hate each other." Jane let out a weak laugh.

"Huh?" Stiles asked.

"We kind of got off on a wrong start, but honestly he's the one who started it. What sucks is that my locker is beside mine."

"Bummer." Stiles stated.

"It really is."

Jane and stiles entered the school.

"So how did your mom react to your car?" Stiles asked. He stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Um she, well I live with my sister remember?" Jane winced at the mentioning of her mom.

"Ah yeah!" Stiles slapped a hand on his forehead. "That's right, I'm such a dumb ass. Sorry Jane."

Jane punched Stiles in the shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry about it, You just met me I can't expect you to remember that, but she took it well. Better than I expected her to."

"Yeah, my dad took a look at the photos of your car," Stiles began. "And he says they look like bear claw marks so that gives you an explanation on that one, but for your car to be the only car on campus that was tampered with that's a big question he can't answer."

"Bear claw marks?" Jane tilted her head.

"Your tires, well he was just baffled by it."

"My sister was too."

Once the daylight grew into navy and then into black the temperature at the Beacon Hills Lacrosse game dropped ten degrees. Jane was sitting on the cold bleachers fidgeting trying to prevent her butt from going numb on the hard surface. To her right was Allison cheering as the players entered the field in their jerseys chanting something getting pumped up for the game. The team huddled up and the coach began his speech before the game, 'Remember we are a team and this purpose for this team is the win. So go out there and win'. Scott turned his attention away from the huddle and met Allison's eyes where he preceded to wave at her. Allison waved back.

"McCall pay attention!", The coach yelled.

"This should be a great game, Jane. I'm glad you came." Allison shouted over toward Jane.

"I'm sure it will be, I'm super excited," Jane stated looking around at the large crowd. Her eyes scanned across to the field toward the other team. "Looks like the other team has some pretty good looking guys."

"You can look Jane, but that's all," Lydia moved to wear Jane could see her. "That's kind of forbidden here, since well we date lacrosse players from this team, I mean if you even want to date a lacrosse player make sure he's from Beacon Hills. I'm sure the brooding ginger from the cafe would be great."

"Lydia we haven't even asked her if she's single."

"You're right, oh god."

"It's fine," Jane stated. "Yeah single, but it's not a big deal."

"I'm sure not for long anyways." Lydia smiled sweetly.

Jane wanted to roll her eyes, but instead her eyes moved back toward the home team. Scott and Isaac's heads popped up and landed on a pair of leather jacket wearing people making their way to the bleachers. Jane recognized Erica's hair. The dark hair male turned his head and made direct eye contact with Jane's.

"Derek Hale." Jane whispered.

"What was that?" Allison asked looking away from the start of the game.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Derek," Allison whispered looking at Derek and Erica finding a seat. "This can't be good."

"What?" Jane asked looking over. Allison was leaning over toward Lydia whispering something to her.

"Erica is here that's it." Allison smiled. "She totally has it out for Scott."

"Oh."

In no time the game was half way over with the away team was in the lead by one point. Jane kept her eyes on Isaac the whole time without being able to look away. In the back of her mind she wanted him to fall over and at the same time help win the game. She glanced out toward the back of the field which lay behind the same woods she found herself running in the other day. Something caught her eye there was a movement of red that caught her eye, a figure shaped blur. Jane instantly stood up and began fumbling through the crowd.

"Adan!" She shouted.

"Jane what are you doing?" Allison asked.

"Not again," Lydia breathed. "One time was enough."

"Sorry," Jane shouted. "Excuse me."

Jane made it through the crowd and down toward the grass. Her legs extended out creating longer strides entering the busy field dodging players. She came to the edge of the field when a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulling her back cutting off her sprint. She almost fell to the ground.

"Jane what the hell are you doing?" It was Isaac.

"Let me go!" She shouted. He didn't.

Jane grabbed Isaacs wrist tightly and pulled his hand off her shoulder quickly pushing the 6 foot tall guy to the ground.

"What the hell?" A player to her right shouted.

The game paused. Jane turned around to see the crowd laughing at her and to see an angry Isaac's face growing red. He jumped up brushing his shoulder off. Lydia and Allison were standing up and eying her with worried looks faces.

"Is it your cat this again, Jane?" He shouted loudly in the middle of the field where everyone heard.

"Jane!" Stiles shouted.

"Jane what's wrong?" Scott jogged up toward her. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "You can trust me."

"Nothing Scott, I have to go, um my cat," Jane took off into a sprint into the wood. She could hear that game pick up again and the crowd getting louder and louder.

The woods were dark making it hard to go after what thing Jane thought she had seen. She didn't care if anyone followed her this time. She could hear whispers echoing, bouncing from tree to tree.

"Adan!" Jane shouted. "Adan I saw you, or someone."

Jane stop running and collapsed to the ground. She could feel the damp earth soaking into her jeans.

"Good job Jane," She began talking to herself. She kicked at a rotting tree stump. "You are a fool, a crazy fool."

Her ears perked up toward her left. A branch snapped and something dropped from the trees. Jane snapped her head to the left.

"A big crazy fool is more like it." A figured appeared to her left and that's when she felt something swing and hit her right cheek.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing the last bits of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading. I'm going to try to have an update again soon. Currently counting down until season 3 of game of thrones comes on. I'm trying not to make this story a "centered around Jane where everyone loves jane" fic. At the moment it just seems to be that way and I apologize for that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Leave it Be!

**(EDITED June 21st 2013)**

The blow knocked Jane completely to the ground with a loud thump,that which she landed on her right shoulder. She quickly pressed her hands to the ground to push herself up, but a kick to the stomach sent to back down. Trying to focus on the moving figure she widened her eyes, but her vision was becoming clouded with tears and dirt. Another blow to the stomach dug deep hitting a rib flipping her over to her back. Jane finally saw the sharp, featured, face of a female with long black hair. At that moment she wished that anyone had followed her into the woods. The girl dipped down low and snatch the messy strands on Jane's head and pulled her off the ground.

"So you must be Jane," She stated leaning in toward her. "I see the resemblance, thick brows must run in the family."

"You must be the bitch who slashed my tires." Jane spat, literally spitting into the girl's face.

The girl lifted a hand to wipe the spit from her face. Jane took the opportunity to swing a fist into the direction of her captor. She skimmed the girls cheek, it turn red for a second and instantly healed. She swung again and hit the girl in the nose. The girl cursed loudly then laughed.

"Cute," The girl reacted. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

The girl extended her fist again and made contact with the same left cheek sending Jane back to the ground. Quickly Jane got up shaking her head lazily. She touched the side of her face. Her cheek was split and sticky blood was oozing out.

"I don't care who you are, but Adam's my brother," She slung the blood to the ground. "And I'm sure he wouldn't like to find out that you tried to kill me."

"Kill you? I think I am beating you up," The girl pranced around with her hand on her hip. "What if I told you your brother was the one who sent me out here? He wants you to stay out of this and perhaps you wont get any more hurt than you already are."

"No can do, you see you have something I want back." Jane cocked her head.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" The girl hissed.

"Oh he will, family comes first," Jane laughed. "Why do you think I'm risking this all."

"You're not even one of us," The girl grabbed Jane by the shoulder and pushed her against the closest tree. "So stay out of it!"

"Like I said I can't, more like I wont."

Jane head butted the girl sloppily and pushed off the tree sending the girl stumbling back. She kicked the dark hair girl in the stomach as hard as she could making the girl land on her back with a groan. She began to make a run for it her head swimming at this point.

The woods were all becoming too familiar to her now. Trees sounds and smells were all the same now. She ran and ran hearing the girl angrily calling out to her. Her head pounding from the blows and her stomach aching from the kicks. She felt her self involuntarily throw up her meal she had eaten earlier then begin running again.

"I hear you," The girl cackled. "You're close. A broken arm shouldn't upset Adam that much right? You know, when I'm telling him I'm trying to get you to leave us along."

Jane kept running. Her lungs were burning from the cooling air. Her boots caught on a log and she fell to the ground. She was close.

"Plus Adam said you heal pretty quickly for not being one of us, something about a biology lesson he gave me the other day about recessive genes or something not being completely dominant. Just theories. That sort of bull shit."

Jane quickly began crawling as fast as she could through the dry leaves and twigs. She crawled up a small hill to see an old house coming into exposure of the moon light. Swiftly she got to her feet and limped toward the direction of the old house looking back toward the woods. She took in a deep breath.

"Hale house." Jane whispered then climbed the creaking steps and stopped at the door. The painted symbol had been painted over. She pushed open the door and entered. The smell of damp rotting wood drifted to her nose. She could faintly make out a stair case and a dining room.

"I know you're in there!" The girl shouted from a distance. Jane closed the door and placed all of her weight onto it. "That's not going to stop me."

The door was kicked opened and Jane stumbled back holding onto her shoulder. The black hair girl enter the dark house with a smirk curved up to her cheeks.

"That little stunt you pulled earlier kicking me in the stomach kind of hurt!" She hissed eyeing Jane.

"Good."

"Good?" She asked walking up toward Jane. "You're brother was right, you've got spunk kid."

The girl grabbed for Jane, but Jane dipped down and made a run for the stairs. She made it to the first couple of stairs until she was grabbed by the ankle and pulled back down the stairs. Jane hit her forehead on one of the steps and began to feel dizzy.

"Should I leave you here to die?" The girl asked placing a hand on her hip. "I wonder what would happen if Derek found you here."

"Derek?" Jane swallowed. Jane shook her head slowly. "No."

"No?" The girl's face transformed into a mocking sad look. "Let's find out."

Jane kicked her foot out trying to get the girl away from her. Her captor swung a fist at her and everything went hazy to black.

Jane woke up to the high pitch sounds of whistling birds. She crept her eyes open and began to feel the cold smooth surface beneath her, hard wood floor. With her hands she pushed herself up quickly getting onto her feet. With a quick dizzy spell her body fell toward the wall in front her. She placed a hand onto her cheek and felt the hot, throbbing beat of the blows she received last night. Collecting herself her skin produced goose bumps against the cold damp air. She breathed out to see her breath mist into a cloud. Shivers began to shake through her body.

"Shit," She whispered. "Was here all night."

The sun light, peering through the cracks in the house, lit up the the foyer she was standing in. She limped out to see the living room lit up with the bright yellow orange where dust was floating looking like glitter. Jane felt a bit strange being in the Hale house. It was comforting, yet eerie due to the fact the house was in such a beaten up shape. She wrapped her arms slowly around herself to warm herself for a few second then extended out her right arm back to stretch it out.

"Still hurts like hell," She whispered to herself. "What time is it?"

She began to dig into her pockets to see if she had her cellphone. It wasn't there. She limped over toward the door to see it was left ajar. She creaked it open and met the sunlight directly in her eyes. She covered her eyes and walked outside. The sunlight was slipping through the trees. Again Jane didn't feel scared, but comforted.

"It must not even be 8 yet. And Derek didn't show up, or perhaps he hasn't shown up yet."

Jane limped off the steps and looked left and right to see if anyone was there. No one was there. She limp toward the woods she ran through last night. I might could manage to get home she thought, I driven up her before. She started through the trees. when she got about a couple of feet into the woods she heard a car drive up to the house and park.

"Why didn't you go after her last night?" A voice asked. "Or Erica?"

"It wasn't time Isaac, I was only to approach her at the game last night as a run in and that didn't work out due to the fact she charged through the field and the woods looking like a maniac."

"Didn't she?" Isaac laughed. "Not the first time she's done that."

Jane stopped walking and limp toward a tree and extended out her head. She could see the black of Derek's car.

"We will figure out what's up with her. I didn't get a chance to smell her, but I did witness her ability throw you to the ground for such a small thing."

"She is a small thing isn't she?" Isaac laughed. "Feisty, I'll give her that."

"What's that smell?" Interrupted Derek.

"It smells familiar," Isaac stated. "Jane?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"It smells like Jane. It goes into the house," Isaac shouted. "She could be inside! She was running after something last night."

"Or someone." Derek stated.

Jane couldn't hear them anymore, but she could hear the sounds of the creaking steps and the door being swung open. She took this opportunity to make a run for it. Her legs ached, but she made it to a road way a direction away from the school. She was lucky she still had her coat on from the other night even though it was ripped in a few placed around the arms.

Jane limped to her front door and knocked on it loudly. It took her what seemed to be a good hour to get back to her house. She could barley feel her body.

"Ren!" She shouted, her voice hoarse. "Open the door."

The door opened to a grumpy Ren.

"No wonder I didn't hear you come in last night, did you go off somewhere and do the dirty?" She asked. "Were you with that Isaac kid last night?"

"What? No." Jane made a disgusted look. "Isaac really?"

Ren's eyes just about popped out of her head when she finally got a look at the state Jane was in.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Adam's girl pal gave me a little visit."

"What?" Ren looked worried.

"Yeah she was trying to do the same thing Adam did the other night, but she got physical."

"You should have come home!" Ren scolded.

Jane entered her home. The heat of the house made goose bump rise on her arms and back.

"I would have if she hadn't knocked me out and I hadn't woke up in the Hale house."

"The hale house?" Ren lifted a brow.

"I ran there and she well left me there in hopes Derek would find me."

"Did he?" She asked.

"Almost. Isaac was there too."

"God, Jane sometimes I wonder about you."

"You're not the only one who does."

"What does that mean?" Ren asked walking into the kitchen. She grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and poured herself and Jane a cup of coffee.

"It means Isaac is curious about me and not in the way you think a male would be curious about me. And Derek he..."

"He suspects." Jane about spit out her coffee.

"More than suspects he witness me throw Isaac to the ground yesterday. I screwed up Ren."

"You're not one of us Jane," Ren closed her eyes tightly. "You need to stop."

"How many times do I need to be told this? I know I'm not one of you, but for some strange goddamn reason I have this strength and these senses. Pretty much makes me in the family!"

"Whatever, drink your coffee, you're not going to class today. Not with those bruises. They will call services on me. We are going to see Alan."

"I don't feel like it, I feel like shit I mean I slept on the floor."

"That's the point. I need to go to work by noon, but I'm sure he will be able to see you now."

Ren quickly drove Jane to Deaton's.

* * *

**So here is another update, I'm hoping to have another chapter up within a week. School is getting busy again and I'm working 30 hour weeks. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. New character photos are on the tumblr site (excuse the terrible graphics). I might be changing the plot of this story and where it's going.**

**-B**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(EDITED June 21st 2013)

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you Jane?" Dr. Deaton grabbed a cotton pad and poured some rubbing alcohol on to it. "By the way it's good to see you Ren. It's been a while. I understand the distance."

Dr. Deaton dabbed the cotton pad onto the area of Jane's forehead and eyebrow that was slit. Ren smiled weekly.

"It was some girl, Adam's friend, she tricked me last night into going into the woods after her," Jane hissed at the burning sensation on her face, took a breath and began to speak again. "I thought it was Adam."

"Thanks for being able to see her," Ren stated with a smile. "I wanted to take her to the hospital, but you know things about our family and that maybe she wouldn't need to go."

"It was fine that you brought her here Ren, nothing is too severe, a lot of it is surface wounds that are already showing signs of healing," Dr. Deaton explained. He pressed a few fingered into Jane's side. She grunted out a curse word. "You may have a few broken ribs. I wouldn't go to class today Jane, you look rough and those bruises may disappear within a few days."

"Thanks for the compliment Alan," Jane rolled her eyes. "I've got work today at 4, I'll have to go in, I just got hired. Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"I left my bag at the game, Allison must have it. My phone is in it."

"Maybe I can get it back for you," Dr. Deaton suggested. "I can talk to Scott since he knows we are friends. And maybe i'll be able to drop it off later and check on you after close."

"That would be nice, Alan." Ren smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah thank you," Jane nodded her head. "I still have to go to work today though, I don't have any number to call out. They will all in my phone."

"We will figure something out, but for now you're going home to get some rest. I'll stop by work and see if you can have the day off, I'll make up an excuse like you fell down the stairs and are a little bruised up or something, but in the mean time you need to figure out an excuse for when you go to class tomorrow."

Once Jane got home she walked upstairs and collapsed onto her bed dropping the ice packet onto the floor. She heard Ren pull out of drive way. Her eye lids were burning and felt heavy. They closed instantly.

Later Jane woke up to the sound of a knocking at the front door. She jumped out of bed forgetting her sore state and instantly collapsed to the ground. The rounds of knocking began again. Jane grabbed a hold the edge of her bed and made it back to her feet. She limped down stairs. The house phone began to ring and she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" Her voice was raspy.

"Jane?" The voice was low.

"Ugh Chase?" Jane coughed to clear her dry throat. "Yeah it's me."

"I'm just calling to let you know I can cover your shift tonight, but you owe me one. The manager called and well I got your number from work since you weren't picking up your cell phone. Is everything alright?"

"Thanks...yeah everything is alright, just a bit sore and blue," Jane nervously laughed. "Not so used to the stairs at night in the new house."

"Ouch, anything broken?" Chase asked. "I mean I hope nothing is broken."

"No, just sore, the doctor said I should stay off my feet for a day or two. I wasn't suppose to go back in until Sunday anyways."

The knocking on the door began again.

"Jane?" A voice called out from behind the door. "Are you home? It's Stiles, I saw you weren't at school and well before I was going to tell my dad to write up a missing person's report I was just going to make sure you were not really lost. Or gone, I come baring gifts that is Chemistry homework."

"Chase?" Jane asked. "I'm going to have to let you go now, my sister needs to use the phone and I can feel the meds kicking in."

"Alright, but before you hang up promise me you'll hear a show with me soon, you know to make this up?" Chase awkwardly asked. "Or at least stay to hear my sets one night at the coffee shop."

"Yeah sure! Just let me know when! You're a real friend Chase, thanks for doing this for me!" Jane hung up and slapped a hand onto her forehead. " Ouch! Shit! A real friend? That was great, good going Jane, did yourself really good there!"

"Jane!" Stiles shouted again.

Jane slowly made her way to the door. Stiles was leaning into the window part and she could see his eyes. Once he saw her she jumped back. Jane cracked opened the door so he couldn't get a great look at her.

"Hey Stiles! I see you remembered where I live," Jane greeted. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"It's three thirty," He stated looked at his phone.

"Oh, what? I could have sworn it was only 12:00 Pm."

"Nope, so where did you go last night?" he asked trying to get a peak through the door.

"It doesn't matter." Jane huffed.

"Well we didn't see you after the game and Allison said she was going to be your ride home."

"Oh."

"Here," Stiles shoved a bag through the door. "You left this at the game, Allison gave it to me since she wasn't going to have much time to come by."

"Thanks."

"So are you going to open the door?" Stiles asked nervously. "I just want to make sure you physically are really there."

"I'm here," Jane extended a hand out. "I'm just not feeling too well and I don't want you to get sick."

"Me get sick!" Stiles let out a fake laugh. "I wont."

Jane peeked out a little from behind the door on the side where her face wasn't bruised. She took a peek and saw Isaac sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles's jeep. He looked like he was scanning the area.

"See I'm here."

"Why don't you come outside, maybe the cool air will do you some good. Practice isn't for a few more minutes."

"I rather not," Jane gave a disgusted look toward Isaac.

"Is it because of Isaac?"

Jane nodded.

"Don't worry about him, he just needed to grab a few things from the grocery store before practice, he wasn't too thrilled about this stop either."

"Oh really?" Jane laughed.

"Yep."

Jane extended out her hand and waved to Isaac. He saw her and he raise brow toward her. He rolled his eyes then turned his face away.

"Yep that was great," Jane laughed feeling the urge to flip him a bird. "Still bitter about pushing him to the ground in front of everyone huh?"

"Perhaps, but that was pretty great! You're not the only one they're talking about in school."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Besides Lydia, Erica's new look, and Isaac being thrown to the ground by a 5'4 girl," Jane squinted her eyes. "No offense Jane, but the other day was almost scary."

"Lydia?" Erica?" Jane asked creeping behind the door again.

"Don't worry about it."

"It really was nothing though. My sister taught me a few things about self defense before we moved here."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, I guess I'll have to give Isaac a chance since you guys seemed to always show up around me, be careful I might take it that you actually want me to stay around."

"Oh we do."

"Anyways, Stiles I need to get some sleep so I can go to class tomorrow."

"Alright and I need to go to practice."

"This was really nice of you, I mean really nice, I'm surprised anyone really noticed I wasn't in class today."

"Trust me everyone noticed and everyone was talking."

"That's just great, something to look forward to tomorrow...damage control." Jane laughed.

"Don't worry about it they don't even matter."

"Bye Stiles!"

"Bye."

Jane closed the door.

Jane woke up to Ren shoving her shoulder. She sat up and stretched her arms out with a grimacing face.

"Good to see you're finally moving around compared to yesterday," Ren began in a cheerful voice. "Here. Take this, it's strong coffee, I think you are going to need it since you're going to class."

Jane grabbed the hot cup. She rolled her eyes then took a sip.

"Don't make me go!"

"You have to go. Your bruise isn't healing as quickly as I hoped it would," Ren's face went solemn. "I can try my best to cover it up with a bit of make up"

"Don't worry about it, I've been rehearsing what I'm going to tell people at school if they ask."

Jane was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, long sleeve grey sweater, spiked denim vest and black boots. She stood in front of the mirror in her locker examining the purple and blue side of her face rehearsing what she was going to say if people questioned her. She smoothed out her long, dark, brown hair that was parted in the center so that the strands could fall on both sides of her face hiding her state. The bell had yet to ring for class so she took out tube of purple pink lipstick and dabbed some on.

"Perhaps if I'm wearing this lipstick no one will notice." She whispered to herself.

"So who did that to you?" Isaac asked casually opening his locker. He pulled off his black leather jacket revealing a short sleeve red v-neck tee. He then proceeded to place the jacket inside. "Wonder what the other guy looks like."

Jane took in a deep breath, feeling it in her sore ribs. She placed a hand on her left shoulder and looked up to the ceiling closing her eyes tightly shut. She could smell his cologne it was something fresh and dare she think nice. Her eyes found her mirror again. Her cheeks had flared up with a blush.

"My stairs," She snapped angrily slamming her locker shut. Isaac would be the first person she would come into contact with. "The table near the bottom step. It was late and it was dark. New house."

"Doubt it, I know a fist to the face when I see one." Isaac looked at himself in his mirror and shook up his short curls. He raised and eye brow at his image and then smirked.

"You're the last person I have to prove anything to," Jane pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder then let out a hiss. She found a forgotten bruise. "Honestly I don't care what you think. I'm not in the mood to have to deal with your snarky remarks this early in the morning, got enough of that the other day before the game."

"At least you have long hair to hide it," He stated turning around to face Jane. He stood close to her. Towering over her."Easy fix huh?"

Isaac grabbed Jane's jawline gently turning her face left and right examined the fading bruise and healing cuts. Isaac softly swept his thumb beneath her left eye. His fingertips were warm to the touch, Jane felt her heart stop for a second. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed him by the wrist, squeeze hard and then threw it down.

"They got you good, looks like multiple strikes. You must know how to take care of it though, the swelling has gone down nicely. This must have happened the other night, you know when you went running across the field and into the woods...when you were looking for your cat...Adam. Again."

"Don't touch me Lahey!" She snapped and began to walk away.

"Did Adam do this?" He asked out loud. "Maybe you shouldn't be looking for this cat if he has a violent streak to him. He doesn't seem to want to be found."

"Leave it be Isaac, I mean it!" Jane shouted.

Isaac let out a laugh.

Class was a blur for Jane she spent most of her time trying to hide her face and trying to get to class early so she could grab a seat in the back. In history neither Scott nor Stiles said anything to her. Her head was down, but she could hear Stiles whisper, 'she was sick the other day'. The bell rang and class was dismissed. Jane peaked through her hair to see the class was empty. She stood up and made her way toward the door.

"You feeling alright Jane-oh my good what happened to you?" Stiles shouted in the hallway. "Who did this to you?"

Scott turned around and his eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Did someone do that to you?" He asked.

Jane placed a strand of hair behind her ears and shook her head.

Allison and Lydia began down the hallway making there way toward scott. Once they say saw Jane's face their mouth fell open.

"What happened to you Jane?" Allison asked. She then bit her lip in worry. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I just fell down stairs in my new house."

"You were sick so you must have taken something that made you a bit out of it."

"That's actually what happened," Jane laughed weakly. "Just please stop making a big deal out of it, I'm fine. Really."

Just in time for class change, Isaac rounded the corner with Erica strutting down the hall beside him. She wore a tight red, long sleeve top, skinny jeans and red pumps. She instantly locked eyes on Jane and then smiled at Stiles.

"Wearing matching accessories today are we Jane?" She asked. "The lipstick matches that bruise all too well, but I'm sure you planned that."

Jane fought back the urge to punch her in the face. Isaac's eyes went wide.

"If you really did what people are saying Isaac you sure did a great job," Erica continued. "You know to mess up a pretty face like her's."

"Don't listen to her Jane," Stiles whispered. "Were you needed over here Erica?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jane huffed "What do you mean people are saying?"

"There are rumors going around that Isaac hit you after the game due to what you did to him in front of the school."

"I should have known you'd start a rumor," Jane quickly began to walk away. "Looks like someone's masculinity got threatened."

"I didn't say anything," Isaac tried to cut in. "Thanks Erica."

"She wont be bothering you for a while," Erica smirked. "I like it better that way."

"It's not like she wanted to be around you in the first place Isaac," Stile interrupted. "If I find out that you actually did hurt her I'll hurt you."

"Stiles you know I didn't do that." Isaac growled between his teeth.

"It's highly unlikely he did," Scott stated. "I mean we saw him leave with Derek after the game."

"It's more like who actually did hit her," Isaac stated. "Because I know that she didn't get something like that from just falling down the stairs."

Isaac then walked off.

In Chemistry Jane sat with her chin resting on her right arm listening the the teacher lecture. Isaac and Erica were quite most of the time. Jane could over hear bits and pieces of Stiles and Scott's conversation behind her.

"You know how he gets, it probably released some sort of repressed memory." Scott whispered.

"Then he should keep that memory repressed. Lock it in some sort of dark room and throw away the key."

"I think he might be genuinely worried."

"Or just curious," Stiles snapped. "Look at him he's just staring at her head like he's going to kill her."

Jane perked up at the mentioning of Isaac staring at her. She turned her head slowly and glanced through her hair. Isaac was resting his head on his right hand like she had been looking in her direction.

"Got a problem?" Erica asked. Jane didn't respond she only lifted a brow at her. "It sure seems like you have a problem."

Jane turned around and stretched her arms out, extending her left hand back toward Erica. She then proceeded to raise her middle finger at her. Isaac let out a sound of shock. Stiles and Scott let out a laugh.

"I saw that Miss Crawford," The teacher stopped his lecture. "Let me guess your antics are what caused your black eye. I see you've been spending too much time with Scott and Stiles."

"You got me there." Jane stated loudly waving a hand.

The bell rang and class was dismissed for the day. Jane got up and quickly was out of the door before anyone went after her. She made it to her car that had it's tired replaced. She unlocked the door and got in. No one had gone after her. She drove home. Pulling into the drive way she saw the words "LEAVE TOWN" spray painted across the garage door. She turned off her car and got out. Running a finger over the letter W she found the paint was still wet.

"I'm not leaving town whether you like it or not!" Quickly she looked around, scanning the area for people. No one was outside. It was quiet. Too Quiet. Jane reached for her phone and snapped a photo and sent it to Ren, 'This place is just so welcoming isn't it?', She text.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter...more Isaac in this one. Outfit photo on the tumblr site. It might be a while before I get to update again. finals are coming up.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jane crept through the dense woods that lay behind Beacon Hill High. Her hands gripped the straps of her rucksack that held within it's fabric, a flashlight with extra batteries, a decent size water bottle, a thick grey knitted scarf, a pair of gloves, a sandwich, a plastic bag of mixed crackers and pretzels, her knife, and this time a small hand gun. Her cellphone stayed in her pocket for easy grasp if needed and was on Vibrate.

That afternoon at the cafe, Jane's mind kept flashing back to the early sunlit morning where she found herself in the living room of the old Hale house. She wanted desperately to go back and at the same time try to figure out where the Alpha pack was hiding. Tonight Ren was working a night shift at the hospital and wouldn't be back until 6am therefore this gave Jane some time to explore the Hale house again and to get home in time for at least several hours of sleep before having to go to class. If the house isn't occupied.

It was a cold night, not a cloud in the sky with a freckle of stars in the sky. The air was crisp and smelled of salt. Winter's scent. 'Would the house give me clues in on the Hales', Jane thought to herself 'what made the loss of the Hales such a big deal to my dad? My mom?'

"What are you folks doing out so late?" a voice shouted from the distance. Jane's ears perked to the left of her. She snapped her head toward that direction. "You guys shouldn't be out here late at night. You never know what might be lurking out in these woods, wolves or hunters."

Jane jogged over toward a near by tree and dropped her backpack. She pulled out her hand gun along with her knife, shoving the gun into her back pocket. She had not planned on using it, but having it for safety didn't hurt. She kicked some dried leaves over her bag.

"We were just walking back to our car sir," Isaac's voice was shaking and weak. "We...we were taking a stroll through the woods since we just got back from going out to eat for dinner."

"Walking through the woods can be very romantic," Erica spoke out latching onto Isaac. "Right Isaac?"

"Yes, it can," There was rustling of leaves.

Jane dropped to the ground and crawled toward the direction of Isaac's voice. Making her way up a small heel she could see Erica and Isaac surrounded by 5 people dressed in black carrying what looked to be large guns and flashlights. One of the people shined the flashlight toward Isaac's face, he turned his face away from the bright light. He then slightly turned his body and paused. His eyes contact was in the line Jane's direction. He inhaled deeply and his back tensed.

"Wat'cha looking at boy?" One of the members asked.

"Nothing," Isaac snapped back sharply. "Thought I saw a bear."

"You folks have heard about the recent attacks around these woods right?" A member asked. "People dying, horrible deaths?"

"I haven't heard anything sir." Erica softly spoke.

"Horrible deaths to your kind." A male voice shouted as he readied his gun.

"M-my kind?" Erica asked.

"Werewolves." The person pointed their gun to the air and shot it off. Jane got as low to the ground as she could.

"Erica run and get out of here!" Isaac shouted as a flashlight shined on him once again. He slung his hands out to have his finger tips be replaced by sharp claws.

"I won't leave you!"

"Go!" He growled loudly.

Erica made a sprint for it along with someone running after her. Jane's eyes went wide. She was right, he was a werewolf. The grip on her knife got tighter and sweat began to form between her fingers.

"Look what we have here boys, we've got our selves a lone wolf now and you know what they say about lone wolves, their weaker when their packs aren't around." A man began. "I've never seen him here, must be from that new Alpha pack Argent's been talking about."

"Shut it Austin!" Someone shouted.

"What's wrong with having a bit of fun? Before we kill 'em?"

"Did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yeah." A figure pulled out a small looking gun.

"All we need to do is well..." A figure grabbed the gun and pointed it at Isaac.

Isaac let out another growl and swat at the gun. The trigger went off and Isaac instantly pounced from his spot.

"Missed him you terrible shot!"

Jane stood up and extended out the hand with the knife then slung it toward the group of men. It collided with something soft and someone fell to the ground with thump. 'great one' Jane thought to herself with relief, 'Now go away!'

"What the hell?" A man shouted. "It's in my stomach, it's in my stomach."

"It's a knife man!"

"I know." The wounded man whimpered.

Isaac turned his head for a second toward Jane's direction and she dodged for a tree to be unseen. A beam of light from a flashlight shown through the wooded area toward her direction. Jane's fingers itched to grab the gun in her pocket, but she didn't want to really hurt anyone. She didn't want to kill anyone, 'I don't have the power to or the will' she thought.

"You have someone else out there boy?" a voice called out.

Isaac inhaled deeply and flexed his clawed hands.

A gun went off and a bullet went whisping past one of the trees near Jane. She covered her mouth to prevent a should of shock from escaping and slammed her back up against the tree. Jane peaked out to see Isaac was waiting for one of the hunters to attack him physically.

"Come out, Come out!" One of the members called out.

A gun went off again toward Jane's direction with it's bullet hitting a tree. A second shot went off and hit something soft. Isaac fell to the ground with a whimpering growl. Jane's eyes went wide.

"That's not going to do anything to him you fool! Get 'em with the other gun! Argent's going to be happy about this!"

Another gun went off and Isaac let out a cry. Jane reached for her gun and set it to where the safety was off. She pointed it off away from the group and shot out into the distance firing two shots. The only shots she had loaded into the gun.

"Let's get out of here!" A man shouted. "These woods must be haunted."

"Some dumb ass is probably just out late illegally hunting."

"Our Job is done, the kid's going to die now anyway. One down more to go. Who ever it was can't do anything for the him."

Once the light of the flashlights were no where to be seen. Jane quickly crept out from behind her tree toward her pack and pulled out her flashlight. She the proceeded to walk toward Isaac slowly turning her light on. He was still in his wolf form claws out with pointed ear tips. His t-shirt was soaked with blood and a blue substance. Isaac's body began to transform back completely. Hands once claws faded to slender fingers, his face once a bit hairy now hair less with rounded ears. He wasn't moving and his eyes were shut.

Jane dropped to the ground and shoved his shoulder. Isaac didn't respond.

"Um...urm" Jane coughed trying to mask her voice. "Isaac! Isaac can you hear me?"

Isaac didn't respond. Jane placed her ear against his chest to only hear he was slowly breathing. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Shit!" She cursed shoving at Isaac again. "Isaac wake up!"

Jane stood up and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Alan?" Jane asked.

"Jane?" Alan asked.

"Hey I need your help, well actually Isaac needs your help."

"What's wrong?" Alan asked. She could hear him rustling out of bed. "What happened? Did you get attacked by Adan's friend again?"

"No it's worse, much worse. Isaac...he um," Jane swallowed hard. "He's been shot twice and we are out in the middle of the woods near the old Hale house. He's unconscious and bleeding pretty badly."

"He's been what? Did you shoot him?" Alan asked as he grabbed for his keys.

"No, god no, why would you even think that?" Jane spat. "I don't have my car and he's hurt and I would have called my sister, but she is working at the hospital tonight and her phone is on silent."

"I'm on my way. In the mean time you need to get him leaning up against a tree and try to stop the bleeding."

"It's much worse that that. He's been shot with a wolfsbane bullet. That's the other reason I called I know you know how to extract it, how to make it stop, if you don't then he's-"

"He's going to die. Where are you at, what part of the woods?" Alan asked.

"I can see the top of the Hale house from here. Be careful, it was hunters."

Dr. Deaton hung up the phone and Jane placed the phone back into her pocket.

Jane walked over to Isaac again and bent down. She curved her arm under Isaac's arm pits and lifted his body up a bit. She took a few steps back and began to drag him.

"You're heavy, god you have to have that much muscle mass don't you?" Jane hissed to herself. "I wish you were at least conscious even if I don't want you to know I'm here."

Isaac let out a moan and his eyes opened rolling back a bit then closed again.

"Oh no you don't, come back to me Isaac, I wouldn't mind a sarcastic response from you right now. Or at least a mean one."

Jane got Isaac up against a tree in a sitting position. She grabbed her bag and dropped it near him. His head hung limp to the side. She pulled out her water bottle and the scarf she had packed.

"I need to stop the bleeding, wouldn't you think I'd have a real reason to use my knife." Jane huffed picking up the scarf. "This isn't going to do anything."

Jane looked at the holes left in Isaac's t-shirt closely. It was just below his rib cage. Gently she pulled on of the holes open ripping his black v-neck t-shirt a little. Seeing the blood she ripped it completely exposing the second hole.

"Jesus," She breathed. "They got you good Lahey. I hope you don't mind me ripping your shirt."

Jane ripped the lower half of Isaac's shirt off and balled it up. She grabbed her water bottle and poured a little water on his lower stomach for a few seconds his stomach was cleared of blood. She then proceeded to press the fabric onto one of the wounds that was running blood down his stomach. Her fingers grazed his stomach, it was hot and sticky with sweat. His stomach began to rise and fall in heavy breathing. He began to dizzily rock his head and moan in pain. Jane pressed a hand to his forehead. He was burning up. She then pressed a hand to his right cheek and his face turned toward her hand.

"Shhhh," Jane stated then shook her head. "You can't hear me, you're delirious."

The piece of fabric Jane was holding up to one of his wounds began to get soaked. Jane's hands were covered in blood. She grabbed her water bottle and poured a little of it's contents on her hands. Ripping her jacket it off she tossed it to the side a bit and then stripped herself of her sweat shirt exposing a loose fitting razor back tank top. She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and ripped a strip off. After soaking it with some water she placed it onto his forehead. With a shiver from the cold air she pressed her grey sweat shirt to his stomach adding more pressure this time. Isaac's back lifted from the tree from the pain the pressure was causing.

"Okay come on Deaton." Jane bit her lip.

"Jesus!" A voice called out from behind a tree. It was Dr. Deaton still in a pair of lounge pants and a sweatshirt. "Jane you're covered in blood."

"I guess so," Jane released her hand from Isaac stomach and ran a few fingers under her nose to relieve an itch. She accidentally wiped blood over her nose. "I didn't know what to do."

"You did great!" Alan smiled. "We need to get him down to the vet's office. I'm going to have to call Derek. Maybe it's about time you talk to them, Ren included."

"I can't, it's not my secret to tell. They already know they just don't want to physically admit it out loud and if the Argents find out we are in town they might feel more threatened than they already do with the Alpha back in town and Ren is Packless, we are weak without our pack specifically Ren."

"Lets just get him to the car."

Once in the car Jane pulled her sweatshirt back on and Dr. Deaton turn the heat on. Jane grabbed her water bottle and began chugging it down. Isaac lay still in the back with his head on Jane's scarf. He was silent.

"What were you doing out in the wood?" Alan asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jane asked.

"It matters because you might get hurt, you don't need to be out there alone."

"But I wasn't alone the Argent's team was out there." Jane went sarcastic.

"You know what I mean, didn't I tell you not to go out in the woods alone, the last time you did that you got that black eye!"

"It's healing!" Jane snapped. "Be grateful I was out in the woods to begin with to save Isaac!"

"I am grateful and he will be too once he finds out."

"Don't tell him I helped him! He probably wont remember a thing."

"I'm sure he will remember some parts."

At the vet Jane and Dr. Deaton were able to Isaac on a table in the vet's office. Alan got some alcohol out and poured it all over the wound.

"Jane you can wait out in the waiting room so I can get Isaac back in a stable condition. Once the bullets are out I will be calling Derek. I'm aware you are going to need a ride home."

Jane walked out and went into the waiting room. She opened her pack and grabbed her sandwich. Once she took a bite she heard a painful moan coming out of the room. Her heart dropped. She looked down at her hands to see Isaac's blood on her hand and instantly dropped her sandwich to the floor.

The water in the doctor's office bathroom was cold. Jane's eyes locked onto the eyes in the mirror before her. The bruise was fading really well now. She allowed herself to smile for a split second, but then thoughts about Isaac rushed back in.

* * *

**New Chapter and a new outfit on the tumblr page. For preview to chapters follow that tumblr page. So I'm trying to get this going more and more things will be happening. Sorry for mistakes in advance. I'm working on a paper right now and was too distracted by this chapter not being finished. Thanks for reading**

**-B**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Are you on something?

Dr. Deaton put his car into park and turned off the ignition. Gently he tapped Jane on the shoulder. Jane opened her eyes slowly and looked out the window. The car was in the driveway of her house. Jane sat up and slowly grabbed her bag.

"Jane you seem to really not know what you did tonight."

"I know what exactly I did tonight, I went into the woods when I shouldn't have." Jane rested her pack on her lap and then rolled her eyes while looking out the window.

"You saved Isaac's life and if it wasn't for your stupidity to walk into the woods in the first place Isaac would be dead."

"At least we know they are hunting again." Jane grabbed at the door handle.

"Of course they are," Alan smiled "Isaac I hope will find out or remember you helped him. He seemed to only remember the first bullet going into his chest."

"I bet."

"He kept saying he smelled funny, like he didn't smell like himself, but of someone else."

Jane crinkled her face at Dr. Deaton.

"What? You mean he smelled like me?" Jane asked. "God damn it werewolves are so weird."

"It probably wont take him long to figure it out that it was you."

"It doesn't matter," Jane pulled on the handle of the door and put one foot on the ground. She paused then turned back toward her friend. "It wont matter because this has nothing to do with him or his friends or Derek. And Isaac would just love a reason to pester me other than my crazy moments of running into the woods after my cat."

"And it has everything to do with going out to the old Hale house?" Dr. Deaton face lit up.

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"If it didn't matter you would have ran." He continued.

"Perhaps I should have ran, then maybe I would have gotten a decent amount of sleep for a change." Jane stepped out of the car and slung her pack over her shoulder.

"Jane stay safe."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for not letting him die."

Jane slammed the car door shut.

"I wouldn't have let him die," She whispered. "I don't hate him that much."

Jane watch Dr. Deaton leave, she stood at the end of her driveway staring up into the sky, the moon was getting fuller and fuller every night since she got there. She took in a deep breath, the metallic scent of Isaac blood was still all over her. Quickly she walked up to her front door and went inside her home.

The living room was dark save for the shadows produced from the street lamps outside the windows. Jane's eyes glanced over toward the clock near the TV set, the time read 2:00 am. Jane let out a huff of air and walked up stair to her room. Once in her room she threw her bag onto her bed and immediately ripped her sweatshirt from her shoulders along with tearing off the black tank top that had traces of Isaac's blood on it. She wadded it up and threw it in the trash can that was in the conjoining bathroom. After taking a shower she went to bed.

"Jane get up!" Ren's loud voice shouted. "Get up and get ready for class!"

"I don't want to go!" Jane shouted.

"Now!"

Jane pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid button up. She layered a faux leather vest over the button up. Once dressed she walked down stairs to the blaring tv set. Ren was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal barely able to stay awake.

"Next up on today's morning news: A body found mulled by a large animal." A news anchor woman stated loudly.

"What?" Jane asked walking into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sipped it up quickly.

"Oh yeah, there was a body found last night, they think it was a bear."

"I'm Tim Rogers, a news correspondent for channel 3 News. I'm here live at the Oak Tree cafe where the body of Andrew Smith was found..."

"Mulled by large animals?" Jane asked. "You mean an Alpha pack."

"I wouldn't jump too far into conclusion about that I mean we do live near the woods."

"Hey!" Jane shouted. "You're tired go to bed, of course it was the Alpha pack what else could it be?"

"A large bear or something," Ren yawned. "What ever it was you need to stay safe."

"I guess this means I'm not going to work today?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh this will bring in the customers big time."

"At least that eye of yours looks a lot better can barely tell there was a bruise there."

"Yeah it healed pretty fast, but we knew that would happen."

Instantly Jane's phone began to ring. It was the cafe calling. Jane answered.

"Hello?" She answered as she pulled on her back pack.

"Hey Jane, it's Chase and I'm calling to let you know work will be closed for a few days for an investigation and will be opening back up on Wednesday if we are lucky."

" Because of the animal attack," Jane looked back at the tv screen to see Chase pasing around in the back ground on his phone. "It's on the news, well you're actually on the news right now."

"I am?" He laughed waving toward the camera. "I was the one who found the body, I was going in to make a few batches of muffins before we opened."

"Oh god, I hope you're okay." Jane slapped a hand on her forehead.

"So you know that ginger on the screen?" Ren asked. Jane shot a glare at her sister then nodded.

"He's kind of cute, you work with him?"

Jane nodded again.

"Alright thanks for letting me know, I've got to go, I'm about to head into class."

"Hey would you like to hang out sometime in the mean time while work is closed?"

"Maybe. Just text me later." Jane hung up.

Jane yawned loudly sitting in class stretching her arms out. The class turned their heads toward her along with Stiles and Scott. Jane shrugged at the two friends and ran a hand through her hair. The teacher just looked at her with a annoyed glare.

"Sorry, lack of sleep." Jane responded to the class.

The bell rang for lunch period and everyone grabbed their things and walked toward the cafeteria. Jane slowly walked toward the cafeteria looking through her bag for the orange she packed. Stiles and Scott appeared beside her.

"You're going to sit with us today right?" Stiles asked perking up his eyes.

"I guess so."

Jane, Stiles, and Scott walked through the cafeteria and found Alison sitting with Lydia and Lydia's boyfriend Jackson. They sat down, Jane sitting beside lydia and Stiles sitting beside her. Scot sat down beside Allison. It looked like they are split up into couples, Jane and Stiles together. Jane breathed in deeply trying to get rid of the coupling idea.

"Hey guys!" Alison greeted.

"Yeah hi," Lydia tried her best to greet. "Like I was saying my parents will be out of town this weekend and I'm throwing a party."

"Sounds great!" Stiles smiled.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're invited Stiles."

A group of people walked into the cafeteria and Jane felt her heart drop and the air in her lung some how disappear. Her eyes locked onto a head of short brown waves. She dropped her eyes to her orange seeing that Stiles was starring at her a bit concerned. Peeling a bit of the skin off of her orange and inhaling it's scent she regain her breath.

"Jane you're invited! Of course you would be invited. The three of us girls could get ready at my place and make ourselves...well enhance our already hot selves. We could even go shopping for an outfit! I'm thinking something red."

"Sounds great actually, "Jane lifted her head and turned toward Lydia and smiled. Focusing back on her orange she peeled another bit of her orange then pulled a piece off. "I haven't been to the mall around here, shopping would do the soul some good I suppose so."

"My kind of friend I'd say!" Lydia perked up excited touching her shoulder to Jane's.

Jane laughed looking over at Stiles who was staring intensely at her. He broke his gaze and smiled.

"Glad to see you're doing a bit better now!" Stiles moved a piece of hair from Jane's face. "Even your eye looks a lot better. It healed pretty quickly."

"But I've always been fine Stiles," Jane took a deep breath and looked across the room instead of having to look directly at Stiles. Her eyes landed on the leather jacket covered back that belonged to Isaac. She exhaled immediately feeling a bit weird in her stomach. Isaac turned around and made eye contact with her. Isaac stood up from his seat. Jane dropped her gaze. "As fine as I can be in a new town surrounded by such welcoming people."

Isaac sat down in the seat beside Scott which was in front of Jane. Jane just about lost her nerves. She pulled the orange apart breaking it into two halves. 'Don't remember, please don't remember', she thought to herself closing her eyes, 'Maybe I can just get up and not say a word.'

"But we've all been very welcoming haven't we?" Stiles asked digging into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "I'm going to go buy some lunch."

Jane's eyes went wide. She looked down at her orange pulling out a wedge and placing it into her mouth.

"So what did I hear about a party?"

"I guess you and your gang can come if you want to. Just don't you know." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Hey,hey, hey." Isaac smirked raising his arms. "Who said we would. Of course I might have Derek tag along if that's cool. He needs to see new faces for a change."

"I wish you wouldn't." Lydia smiled sweetly.

Isaac glanced at Jane who was making a disgusted face.

"I see you're eating your orange for lunch," He smirked speaking slowly. "I guess that's how you stay so tiny. Does it taste good?"

"Well not all of us can be as manly and large as you Isaac," Stiles sat back down beside Jane and smiled at her. "Perhaps some of us like to eat our fruit instead a huge heaping meal of steak."

'I don't need your help Stiles,' Jane thought to herself. 'At least he isn't talking about last night.'

"How about it's just because I run out of the house too quickly every morning and don't have time to make my lunch. Is it really that big of a deal since I always eat something at the cafe once I get out of class?" Jane challenged. "You try getting the amount of sleep I get in a night and get up early enough to pack a lunch. Plus I refuse to eat the school's food."

There was a thump beneath the table.

"Ouch!" Isaac jumped. "Stiles!"

"Stop being a jerk man." Stiles stated taking a bite from his hamburger.

"Anyways new subject, did anyone hear about the body that was found at that cafe?" Lydia asked.

"The one Jane works at?" Isaac interrupted.

"Yeah. gruesome huh?"

"It was so bad works been canceled until further notice," Jane popped a piece of orange in her mouth. She leaned into the table with wide eyes. "They said it looked like a large animal had done it. The person's lower half had been removed from the torso. Organs were missing."

"Blah!" Allison winced. "Too much information Jane!"

"I'm sure it was just a bear though right?" Jane asked peaking up from her orange to look at Isaac.

"Right." Isaac glared.

"You alright man?" Scott spoke turning to look at Isaac. "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted actually, late night," Isaac's face shifted into something grim. "I need to talk to about something actually."

Jane's eyes just about popped out of her head and she choked on a piece of orange. She coughed loudly.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"I think so." She breathed.

Later that night Jane sat on the couch in her loose fitted grew sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her laptop rested on the couch before her. She had refused to text Chase back. She wanted a night in to finally get some sleep and to work on a paper that was due in a week for Chemistry class. The door bell rang.

"Must be the pasta I ordered!" Jane jumped off the couch and grabbed her wallet. Opening the door she stated. "How much do I owe you?"

No one answered. Jane adverted her eyes away from her wallet to see a distressed Isaac lahey standing before her. In his hand was a sac of oranges. He ran a hand through his thick hair then rested it on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here? Is this some sort of joke?" She asked stepping back into the house. Her eyes rolled looking at the oranges. "Trying to pick fun at my eating habits again? How do you even remember where I live? I mean why do you remember where I live."

"Jane I wanted..."

"I mean why are you here at my house?" Jane was baffled. "Are you here to spit out more insults."

"Can you just be quite for a second?" Isaac paused. " Cool shirt, Did you see them live or something? I really like Cage the Elephant," Isaac stated awkwardly looking down at Jane's chest. Jane nodded."Well this was suppose to be somewhat of a thank you for you know saving my life the other night. I'm assuming that is what made you not get much sleep last night."

"What the hell are you talking about Lahey?" Jane asked crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra and there was a cool breeze.

"Don't even try to lie about it, you saw me. You saw me in a state that most have not seen," He dropped his hand and leaned in toward her. Jane could smell the spearmint gum on his breath. "And now you know and I need to make sure you keep it a secret okay."

Jane took a step back. He was just uncomfortably tall.

"No need to be afraid," He smirked lifting his brow. He rested a hand on the door frame leaning in closer over her. He took a look inside of her house.

"Do you mind?" Jane asked stepping out from under him and onto the front porch. "Honestly I don't know what you are talking about? You sound like a crazy person. Perhaps you need to go see a doctor. Did you accidentally take some of the medication that was meant for animals at the vet? I didn't take you for a person to be that dumb."

Isaac growled and pushed off of the door frame.

"You can pretend all you want!" He walked up behind her. "I remember you being there because I could see your hair, I could smell your hair. I could smell you! I could hear your voice!"

"Are you on something? I mean the fact that you can remember what I smell like is weirding me out," Jane laughed feeling her cheeks getting warm. She dipped her head down hoping Isaac wouldn't see the tint in her pale cheeks. "The animal meds right. I'm sure Alan would have told you specifically to not take them."

"Why wont you just come out about it? Alan told me everything, but your name. After I was conscious. Wouldn't you want me of all people to just be grateful?" He was getting serious. His face looked pain. "I need to know you wont tell anyone about me! It's worse enough that I have these goddamn hunters after me. I just need to know I wont have cops on my ass again."

Isaac dropped the oranges with a thud and grabbed Jane by the shoulders shaking her gently. Not liking the tight grasp around her shoulders she quickly pushed at Isaac. He slightly stumbled back dropping his grasps.

"It doesn't work that way Isaac." Jane shook her head.

Isaac came at her fast grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her up against the wall. Isaac could smell blood, Jane had scraped her elbows against the brick wall. She let out a hiss. With her right leg she tried kicking at him.

"Jane please," Jane could faintly see his sadden eyes. "I'm grateful for what you did, surprised at best, but please don't tell anyone. I'll try to make it up to you."

"I have no need to tell anyone what I saw Isaac. You have nothing to worry about." Isaac let Jane back onto the ground. "You owe me nothing."

"Is it because you've seen it before? You'd have to, I mean you're friends with Dr. Deaton," He leaned over again pulling on one of her arms. It was slightly scraped. "I'm sorry about this."

"I doubt you are." Jane pulled her arm away.

"I am," He face softened. "My last question is why were you in the woods in the first place? Are you still looking for Adan? I don't think it's very smart for you to go into the woods after getting that black eye. Looking for someone who doesn't want to be found. Clearly."

Isaac touched Jane's face examining it. A small smile spread across his lips.

"This healed beautifully." Jane pulled away.

"You need to stop doing that," Jane snapped. "Stop touching me, stop this conversation, trying to be nice to me. I can't deal with this. Things have not changed. I saved your life. I didn't become your friend and you didn't become mine. We'll have this mutual secret between us. If you don't tell your buddies I was in the woods I wont tell my sister you're a wer-"

"Um...am I interrupting anything?" A voice called out walking up toward the porch. "Is there a Jane Crawford here? I've got your pasta bowl and salad."

Jane picked up her wallet that had dropped. She quickly walked up to the delivery guy.

"It'll be 12.50 please." Jane pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change."

"Ugh thanks."Jane grabbed her food and the delivery guy walked back to his car.

"Good to see you are actually eating. If you're going to actually eat."

"Oh my god. Go away Isaac," Jane rolled her eyes then noticed there wasn't another vehicle in the driveway with hers. "Did you walk here?"

"Perhaps I rode my bike."

"Well do you need a ride home?" Jane asked.

"I can manage on my bike," Isaac smiled awkwardly. "Plus Derek doesn't know I'm here. We're not friends I get that and I'll try to stop being such an asshole to you."

"Well at least I can rule you out as the one who slashed my tires right?" Jane awkwardly laughed pointing to the red spray paint on her garage door.

"Yeah?" Isaac picked up the bag of oranges and set them on one of the chairs on the front porch. "I wouldn't be that hateful toward you. If wanted to though I'd break you're heart."

"Oh well that's um impossible due to the fact that I'm not into you like that." Jane perked her head up.

"Right."

"Are you done Isaac?" Jane asked looking at her food. "I'm hungry and we have a Chem paper due this week or did you forget about that?"

"Oh I didn't," Isaac walked over toward Jane and stood before her for a few seconds. He then pulled her close to him and pressed his lips firmly onto her forehead. "Be safe, you know more than you're letting on and I'll get to the bottom of this. I know you're connected to the Alpha pack and something out there is killing people."

Jane's eyes went wide. Isaac walked away.

"Enjoy the oranges, don't forget to bring one for lunch tomorrow."

Once Isaac left Jane felt like punching a hole in the wall. She walked back into the living room of her home and sat the food down on the coffee table.

* * *

**A long chapter here. I hope you guys like it. I don't have many readers, but I appreciate it and I'm sure there will be more fanfics written once teen wolf starts back 5 weeks from now.**

**I hope no one is too angry with the slow direction this story is going. I wanted it to be a romance. There seems to be more isaac here than Stiles. I'm working on that.**

**Feel free to message me on my tumblr page or check the page out for outfits and character bio/photo sets. There is also music that goes with the chapters as well and teen wolf photos I've rebloged...mainly Isaac lahey stuff.**

**Also the site will have sneak peaks into next chapters.**

**Anyways thanks for the follows and the little reviews I have on this story.**

**-bwtu91**


	12. Chapter 12

**(author's note below)**

Chapter 12

Lydia rounded the corner clicking her heeled shoe feet past the gym and toward Jane's locker. She stopped and stood behind Jane who wasn't paying much attention to her, instead Jane was texting away on her phone talking to Chase, the guy from work. Getting impatient she began to tap her foot.

"Yes Lydia?" Jane asked averting her eyes from her phone. She tapped send.

"We are going shopping this afternoon," Lydia smiled holding her books to her chest. "We need to look good for my party this weekend."

"Sounds good," Jane's phone beeped. She had gotten used to Lydia's controlling personality and didn't mind it really at all since she didn't know anyone around town. "Work is still closed because of the investigation. They honestly think it was an animal. Chase said they found animal hair around the body."

" Gruesome. So who are you texting?" Lydia squinted her eyes looking at the phone. "Chase huh? Is he your date for the party?"

"Maybe..." Jane voice trailed off.

"He better be." Lydia pursed her lips.

"I just asked to see if he'd wanted to come over. I don't know if he'd really want to hang out around us since he's in college."

"Too cool for a high school party I see," Lydia rolled her eyes. "He can come as long as he doesn't bring his guitar, no one likes a guy who brings his guitar to a party."

"Who's too cool for a high school party?" Isaac asked opening his locker. He grabbed his back pack, took a look in the mirror attached to the door and then closed it.

"Jane's hot date for my party, Mister Ginger Pony Tail," Lydia laughed. "He's so into you. I think you guys would actually go well together."

"You think so?" Jane asked lifting a brow. "I mean what gave it away? The constant calling and texting?"

"He's got a pony tail?" Isaac asked leaning over Jane scrunching his brows. "Sounds like a major keeper."

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Jane slammed her locker shut balling her right hand into a fist.

"He's attractive in this mysterious type of way. And he looks so intelligent, like you could discuss any book with him," Lydia leaned up against the lockers twirling a strand of hair. Jane knew she wasn't her hair, or her money, or her looks. And she'd always slip and say something that made her believe she actually enjoyed reading. "I think you should give him a chance, then we could all double date, right? Bowling, we could all go bowling. Allison and Scott went with us one time and well we totally beat them!"

"Bowling?" Isaac asked. "Fun."

Jane let out a loud huff. Her phone beeped receiving a text message.

"He just texted me, Sure, I'm down for a party." Jane read the message aloud smiled widely toward Lydia.

"Looks like you have a date Jane, now we must go buy the lingerie." Lydia went sly.

"Lingerie?" Jane asked raising a brow. "What? No. No. No."

"Did I say Lingerie, I meant a new dress," Lydia laughed. "He's gonna eat you alive."

Isaac's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"What's wrong with you Lahey?" Lydia asked.

"I'm just surprised anyone would want to go out with Jane in the first place." Isaac pushed off the lockers, gave Jane one last pursed lip smirk and started to walk away.

"I don't see any girls going crazy for you Isaac," Jane shouted as she was replying to Chase's text. "That's right where's your date to Lydia's party? Doubt Erica counts!"

"Yeah girls never have, I mean he was always quiet and dressed like he just rolled out of bed," Lydia began. "He obviously isn't ugly, just weird and mean."

"Yeah weird and an asshole, but honestly why would I be offended by what he says?"

"You're right and don't forget a college guy is interested in you." Lydia stated poking a painted finger nail into Jane's shoulder.

"True." Jane agreed.

"So Let's go shopping and forget about everything Isaac said and think about what our men are going to be thinking about us."

Allison sipped on her frozen lemonade drink as she ran her fingers through a rack of dresses. Looking at them she seemed conflicted catching glances of Jane and Lydia giggling over something that had happened earlier that day with Isaac. She could over her Lydia bashing him to the extreme from calling him stupid over a terrible grade he made on a paper in English class to calling him an ass for just always being mean to Jane. Allison left out a loud huff of air then walked over toward the two girls who from appearance looked to be the kind of best friends that had known each other since grade school.

"Any luck?" She asked focusing in on Jane's face. Particularly the area around the eye that had been blue and purple not so long ago. She squinted feeling a bit confused questing it's healing.

"Actually yeah," Jane smiled at Allison sweetly. "I found this backless coral dress I was thinking about trying on. I have this cute gold blazer at home that would perfect with it! How about you?"

"Nothing." Allison responded quickly.

"Perhaps you're not looking hard enough." Lydia cut in out of breath carrying many options to try on.

"Jane will you help me pick something out?" Allison linked arms with Jane and they walked off toward another section of dresses. Lydia placed a hand on her hip in annoyance."I just want to make sure everything is alright now."

"What?" Jane asked eyeing a rack of metallic gold skirts.

"I mean with your eye and being sick and also since you just moved here not so long ago. If you want I can get Scott to talk to Isaac again. You know to leave you alone."

"Oh." Jane furrowed her brows. "Yeah that would be great."

"Did you ever find your cat?" Allison asked.

"No I didn't sadly and having Isaac laughing at me because of it..."

"He's just I don't know, Scott has been trying to talk to him and well Erica she is a lost cause so you might want to get used to it."

"I'm trying to," Jane smiled and picked up a dress. "Have you thought about wearing something like this?"

Allison smiled. In Jane's hand was a burgundy chiffon dress.

"I mean this dress will make you look great not to mention your killer legs!" Jane stated honestly as she handed the dress to Allison.

"I'll have to try it on," Allison smiled warmly. "It's perfect! I want to make sure you're doing okay. I was the new kid last year and it took a while to you know make friends and thank god Lydia and Scott were there for me!"

"Things have been pretty okay lately, I mean if it wasn't for you guys I would still be that girl in the cafeteria reading a book and having Stiles believing I was a vampire."

The two girls began to laugh.

"I think I'm going to have to try this gold skirt on," Jane smiled grabbing it. "I'm thinking a nice top or crop top with a leather jacket since it's cool out."

"That's sounds like such a cute outfit!" Allison smiled.

After shopping Jane went home. Walking inside her house she met the garlicky smell of bread and dropped her bag onto the red couch in the living room. Ren was up and about in her blue scrubs cooking something before having to go into work.

"You have to go into work again?" Jane asked annoyed.

"If I didn't who would be paying for this house?" Ren asked pulling two plate out of the cabinet.

"I'm just sick of being home by myself. I never see you anymore," Jane walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"I know and with the recent attack I don't like you being home by yourself anymore than you do," Ren pulled her sister into a hug. "Next week I'll be home more often, they have me working day shifts for a while."

"That good!"

"Oh and by the way I met a Scott McCall's mother last night, her name is Melissa I believed we worked a shift together."

"Oh you did?"

"She told me her son goes to Beacon Hills and I told her you go there too."

"Interesting." Jane nodded. "I know a Scott McCall from school."

"I could only assume."

"I'm going to party this weekend if that's okay, Lydia is the one throwing it. She is Allison's friend. Well my friend now."

"Will there be boys and alcohol?" Ren asked pointing a large spoon at her sister.

"Yes." Jane laughed.

"Will this Isaac character be there?"

"I'm of sure of it."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jane, Lydia and Allison were standing in Lydia's living room looking at the clock that read 7:30pm. They were all dressed in their new clothes; Jane in the coral dress she chose at her final decision layered with a small blazer, Lydia in a strapless, forrest green dress and Allison in the burgundy chiffon one. Lydia looked at her phone to see no new messages. A beep produced itself out of Jane's blazer pocket.

"Chase is on his way!" Jane shouted only seconds later she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

There was a knock at the door and Lydia clicked her way over to answered it, there were three people from school Jane didn't recognize. Lydia stuck her arm out inviting them in.

"Welcome! There are drinks in the kitchen along with finger food. Just don't make a mess or drop anything!"

After the first three people arrived everyone else showed up bringing more and more people Jane didn't recognize. Out of a set of large speakers Lydia had a playlist of up beat music blaring from a set up connected to a macbook. There were couples scattered about dancing close and friends congregating gossiping with whispering voices Jane could somewhat hear 'I heard Isaac beat her up after the game, I wonder if he'll show up, they are all bat shit crazy with the new girl running through the woods during the game and all, but Lydia sure knows how to throw a party. Why turn it down?'

"Well isn't this fun?" Stiles popped up from behind Jane shoving what looked to be a small pastry down his throat. Jane jumped losing her focus from the two girls who were sipping a drink and talking about her. "Wow...Jane I don't know what to say, you look...Are you okay?"

Jane nodded slowly blinking her eyes.

"She looks fabulous doesn't she, I did her hair. It's nice to have it out of her face for once isn't it Stiles?" Lydia interrupted walking into the open living room holding a tray of drinks.. "Hey don't touch that! I saw that Anderson! You have dirty finger nails! That's breakable!"

"You-you're right." Stiles stuttered taking another bite of the pastry.

"Not as beautiful as my date, though," Jackson wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist turning her around toward him. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Right babe."

"Watch it babe," These glasses are breakable.

"I'd say we all look pretty damn good." Allison smiled extending her neck out looking around.

"Looking for Scott?" Jane shouted as she heard the music get louder. Someone had touched the volume.

"Yes!" Allison shouted back cupping her mouth. "He should be here soon."

Jane's phone lit up and she pointed to the screen "He's here. Chase is here."

Jane ran to the door and opened it. There stood Chase smiling widely wearing a plaid button up with layered on top a leather jacket.

"Hey," He greeted shyly running a hand through his messy hair."Wow you look..."

"You must be Chance." Stiles walked to the door, still working on the pastry. He look the red head up and down.

"It's Chase." Chase corrected tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, sorry man." Stiles nodded his head placing the last bite in his mouth and extended out a hand.

Chase walked into the house and shook Stiles's hand with a tight grip.

"Nice shake man." Stiles let go and once Chase had turned around he shook it a bit.

Seeing Chase come in Lydia approached the three. Jane started to feel a bit warm and flushed with all of the body heat and the fact that Chased had just showed us. With her hands she began to fan herself. A new song began to blare in the speakers with heavy bass and more people began to dance.

"So who are you?" Jackson asked taking a sip from a red solo cup. "I've never seen you at beacons Hill high."

"It's because I don't got there." Chase stated annoyed running his hand through his shoulder length hair again.

"He goes to the college near by."

"Rad," Stiles nodded his head. "I mean really. So what are you studying? Art?"

"No actually," Chase rubbed the back of his neck. "It's um Political Science."

Lydia made a goofy face at Jane.

"Honestly we could use more political science majors in the world, isn't that right?" Jane asked smiling warmly at Chase. He smiled

"Nice to meet you man." Jackson extended a hand.

"Um Stiles have you seen Scott?" Allison asked a bit glum. " Do you know where he is?"

"He's on his way. He had to go pick up Isaac and Erica, Derek wasn't down for this scene you know what I mean."

"What?" Lydia asked raising a point finger then twirled it around."This scene? This scene doesn't want him here. Not with all of his-"

"Lydia!" Allison shouted. "Don't."

The door opened and suddenly walked in Scott wearing a blue v-neck and dark wash jeans. On his face was a soft smile he waved a hand walked up to Allison.

"You look beautiful," He stated pulling her close. "I seem to be quite under dressed."

"Jane picked out the dress and don't worry about it!" Allison looked over at Lydia. "It was Lydia's idea."

"Don't give her all the credit," He cooed placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I wander how long it would take to get it off of you."

"Scott!" Allison laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not here."

"Just to warn you Jane Isaac is about to be here."

Jane rolled her eyes.

The door opened again and Erica pranced in wearing a red dress and black pumps. Her hair was blown out and her eyes were heavily lined with a coal liner. She locked eyes on Jane and smiled wickedly lifting a brow. Her gaze instantly moved from Jane and landed on Scott. Allison grabbed him by the arm. Behind her walked in Isaac, his fitted grey henley clung to his lean stomach and the top had been unbuttoned exposing his collar bones. Jane instantly looked away then back to see he had already moved out of sight. She could feel the heat again and she wanted to take off her blazer.

"Is the heat on in your house Lydia?" Jane asked fanning herself again. She moved the strands of her low pony tail to her right shoulder. Lydia shook her head no.

"Here why not take off your blazer," Chase suggested helping her out of her coat. "Wo-woah."

"Where is the rest of your dress?" Erica asked showing up beside Stiles. "Someone's trying to make an impression."

"I'll take that," Lydia took coat and tossed it on the ledge of the stairs. "And we'll keep it there."

"Had to look nice for my first beacon hills high party, but you seem to be missing quite a lot of fabric from your clothing on a daily bases," Jane cocked her head toward Erica. "At least I can pull it off."

Her shoulders and back were exposed now. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but only a slight high pitch sound escaped. He grabbed Scott's shoulder to steady himself.

"Stiles!" Scott scolded brushing him off.

"Daring are we tonight," Isaac stated in Jane's ear she could feel his body heat on her back. She moved out of his way and Erica joined his side. There was a rush of blood to her head and she pressed on her temples. Chase reached an arm around Jane's lower back looking up at Isaac. The fabric of his jacket was rough.

"And who's this gorgeous guy ?" Erica asked winking at Chase.

"It's Chase." He stated almost angry. Jane gave him a look and slowly brushed his arm off around her waist.

"Interesting." Isaac stated lifting a brow then his face went flat.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Does anyone want anything?" Jane asked.

Everyone shook their heads. She crept into the kitchen and opened the window over the sing. She then walked over toward the bar counter where the food and drink sat neatly. She rested an arm on the granite counter top. She grabbed a piece of ice from the ice bucket and rubbed it on the back of her neck for a few seconds leaning back feeling her damp skin meet the cool air.

"It's that hot in here huh?" A voice asked walking into the kitchen toward the food. "It's must be that firehead you're on a date with."

Jane rolled her eyes. Isaac grabbed a carrot and bit into it.

"Or the amount of bodies in this house. Can you please go away I want to be left alone for a few seconds."

"Shouldn't have invited ginge then," He laughed turning around leaning up again the bar. "He seems to really want your company, but I saw what you did, you don't like him as much as you think."

"And how would you know that?" Jane asked crossing her arm.

Isaac grabbed Jane's piece of ice out of her hand.

"Hey!"

He trailed it below his jawline and over his adams apple. Jane watched a drop of water trickle down his neck and fall to his collar bone.

"I saw you brush him off, it was awkward to watch really," He tossed the piece of ice in the near by trash can and threw the rest of the carrot into his mouth. "It is a bit warm in this house though."

"So what's going on here?" Scott walked in.

"Just talking," Isaac gave Scott a big grin. He grabbed another carrot then bit into it. "And eating."

"He was anyways, I'm done." Jane grabbed a bottle of water and exited the kitchen.

Walking out she saw Lydia and Jackson dancing to the music. Jackson had his hands on her hips as she was moving along to the bass of the music.

"Nice." Jane stated quite surprised.

"Wanna dance?" Chase asked joining her side.

"Yeah sure, you wanna show them how it's done?" Jane asked grabbing his hand. Chase smiled and nodded. The two began to dance with the music slow than fast. Jane's hair came undone from the movement, her hands were up in the air and she kept moving her hips. She wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and looked right into his eyes. While the two were dancing Jane finally felt distracted enough away from the thought of her brother and truly tried to have fun. She felt like she belonged in the new town for the first time she had arrived there.

"This is great!" Jane shouted. She looked over to see Allison and Scott had joined in. Then she looked over to see Erica and Isaac standing watching.

"Creepy much?" Jane asked Chase nodding toward the two not dancing. He nodded.

Erica pulled on Isaac's arm getting him to enter the dancing area. A genuine smile spread across his face. Erica began to dance with Isaac rubbing up on him. Jane gave her a look of disgust then forgot about them. Everyone was dancing until Lydia turned the music low.

"Everyone!" She shouted. "Everyone stop dancing, let's play a little game."

Lydia walked out of the large space and walked back in carrying a glass bottle.

"Anyone up for playing spin the bottle?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Why not?" Stiles huffed looking left out.

"The rules are followed. You spin the bottle and you are dared to something with that person the bottle lands on by the prior bottle spinner. Got it?"

Everyone sat around the coffee table and the game began. The first person to go was a brunette girl. She spin the bottle and it landed on a blonde boy.

"I dare you to lick his face." Lydia started.

The game continued and then it was Jane's turn. Everyone went silent. She grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. It went in circles for a few minutes then stopped.

"Isaac?" Jane asked jumping back. She looked over at Chase and gave him a shrug. Isaac jumped back as well with a strange look on his face. Scott's eyes just about popped out of his head. A laugh roared out of Erica.

"Okay what will it be Stiles?" Jane asked standing up placing her hands on her hip.

"I dare you two to go make out in Lydia's pantry."

"This is great!" Erica shouted clapping her hands. "This couldn't get any better!"

"What?" Jane spat dropping her hands. Chase got a disgusted look on his face.

"For 30 minutes."

"Excuse me?" Isaac asked. "30 minutes?"

"What if I don't want to?" Jane asked stomping her foot.

"You'll have to kiss him here." Stiles smiled.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted. "Come on man."

"30 minutes though?"

"Starting now. Go!" Lydia ushered them toward the large closet in the kitchen. "Look I know you two don't like each other so you don't have to do anything, just stay in here for 30 minutes. And then I'll come and get you. Stiles just doesn't seem to be having a great night. I think it has to do with Chase."

Isaac rolled his eyes. Lydia reached in and grabbed a lantern where some of her families camping supplies were at in the pantry. She turned it on and sat it on the ground.

"Try not to kill each other," She smiled sweetly and then left. "Bye."

"We don't have to do anything you know," Jane stated trying to steady herself as she entered the large pantry. She pressed herself to the furthest wall and could smell the spices on the shelf near by. The light was out save for a small lantern on the floor that was faintly emitting an orange-yellow light. She wasn't too sure what Isaac might do, he might hit her or try to kill her. Kissing her was the furthest from her mind of possible things he might do. "Matter of fact we could just stand here in silence, the first silence I've had all night since I got ready. The first silence we could have together since you can't keep you're mouth shut when ever I'm around"

"You're worried ginger might actually think I'm touching you," Isaac whispered turning his head toward her sounding a bit amused. Isaac moved around until he was standing right in front of Jane.

"No I'm not worried. Chase and I aren't really even dating or anything. Just generally interested in each other. Just please don't get too close to me." Jane shouted in a whisper crossing her arms. "It's bad enough that I agreed to play this game out of peer pressure."

"Which would you have preferred?" He placed a finger on his chin. "Me lay one on you in front of everyone? In front of Chance? Or in here."

"His name is CHASE!" She extended out her arms. "Just don't come near me you're making me feel strange. You don't have to lay anything on me."

"Maybe I want your skin to stand on edge. Maybe I want you to be uncomfortable."He touched her shoulder and she jumped hitting one of the shelves.

"Ouch!" Isaac shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" Jane whispered. "Don't scream! You might make them think that we...oh god."

"A can of something dropped onto my foot!" He hissed bending down to retrieve the item. "And God if you think that's a sound of pleasure you must be one dangerous lover."

"Don't even Lahey!" Jane crossed her arms again. "You're not funny at all."

Isaac just laughed.

"And I thought Erica would be a dangerous lover." He continued.

"Gross," Jane felt the need to stick her tongue out like an elementary school kid. "Can you not? Please."

"It's not like I've done anything with her. If that helps."

"Anyone would think you two get comfortable all the time with the way you were dancing with her tonight." Jane whispered.

"So you were watching me, only another reason to put on such a show, something you can't have."

Jan rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying It's an assumption with the way she handles her new play things. She likes to leave a souvenir mark on them at least that is what my friend Derek told me." Isaac stretched out his top. "Do you see any marks on me? On my neck? Nope. Wouldn't let her touch in that way no matter what."

"There you go again," Jane dropped to the floor and sat down. She stretched out her legs. The cold wooden floor produced chill bumps on her skin. "Telling me things that you assume I want to hear. It's all very amusing."

"Well how about this," Isaac pulled out his phone and read the time. It was 10:30. "We have 25 minutes left in here." Isaac sat down beside Jane. "Why not tell me why you were in the woods in the first place. Or why you were at the old Hale house?"

"What is a Hale house?" Jane lied cocking her head and squinting her eyes until she got used to the lack of light. She could now see Isaac's face somewhat clearly. The light made the smooth skin on his prominent cheekbone glow.

"Good one there, but you were. I could smell you had been there."

"Smelled me?" Jane asked running her hand through her wavy hair. Some strands were matted to her neck and face.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Isaac pulled on the closest arm to him. He lifted it up and brought it under his nose and breathed in deeply. "Yep it was you."

"What the hell are you doing Lahey?" Jane snatched her arm back.

"Your skin smells oddly interesting, I just don't know how to describe it, but it's distinct and that's how I knew it was you."

"I took a shower if that's what you're wondering. I'm sorry if I like oddly scented shower gels."

"No it's not like that, everyone has their own scent"

Jane rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool wall. Of course she knew.

"What was in the Hale house that made you go in."

"Maybe it was my twin sister." She crossed her eyes at him remembering the attack from not too long ago.

"Okay how about this one, how do you know about us? What I am? Why didn't you freak when you saved me."

"Who said I didn't?" Jane asked.

"So you finally admit it, you helped me?" Isaac's face went animated in the glow of the light. His eyes looked glassy.

"I guess I did. I did freak, I had your blood all over me." She lifted her hands remembering the stickiness of it drying on her hands. Isaac looked down at the pair. "I had no clue what I was doing."

"So you called Dr. Deaton and somehow I ended up at the Vet."

"Bingo, better than dying in the woods."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Isaac asked giving Jane a warm look. His brows soften, "Thank you. I just needed to hear you say it."

"I guess it wasn't," Jane smiled at him only to have the expression morph into something serious. "But thanks to you I lost my knife that night and my sleep."

"Was that a smile?" He asked lifting a brow. "I believe you just smiled at me."

"Don't get used to it."

"I wasn't going to," He gently nudged at her. "I'll probably take a lot to get you to smile again and that's a whole lot of effort I'm not motivated to have."

"How much time do we have left now?" Jane groaned.

Isaac pulled out his phone again and pressed a button. It lit up and Jane glanced over at it. On his screen was a photo of him and Erica together smiling.

"About 10 minutes now," He stated. "Time for one more question and the cover up, who gave you that black eye? Was it one of your parents."

Jane nervously laughed.

"I don't live with my parents. I live with my sister. And I told you I fell down the stairs."

"How am I suppose to believe stairs did that? Was it Adan?" Isaac was staring at the lantern light.

"No," She whispered beneath her breath. She didn't want to think about Adan at this moment. "It wasn't him."

"Him?" Isaac's was shocked he turned his head toward Jane again. "I knew it wasn't a damn cat you were chasing after!"

"Shit." Jane rested her head back on the wall again. "I did have a cat and he did run away and I did try to find him."

"Right." He began picking at his fingers. "Who's Adan?"

"It's no one," Jane mumbled. "So what did you mean by a cover up?"

A wicked smile formed across his face. He pulled her into his lap.

"A way to make them think we did things without actually doing them."

"How about no and how about you release me now." Jane was close enough to him to smell his cologne and his skin. Both were not bad at all. She grabbed one of the shelves and tried pulling herself up. Isaac wrapped an arm around her waist and she collapsed back down going stiff.

"You know what they said, if it doesn't look believable."

"We'll have to do it in front of them," Jane crinkled her face. She was never playing Lydia's version of spin the bottle truth or dare ever again. Or at least when Stiles or Isaac were present. "What did you have in mind? Should I have even asked?"

"Hmmm, I know how to make you're skin flush," He whispered into her neck. Jane's stiff stance went weak and collapsed into Isaac. She could feel the definition of his chest through his top against her bare back. He trailed his fingers slowly up her exposed spine then fluttered them over her shoulder blades. "You're skin is heating up."

"Are you done yet?" She breathed. "I don't think what you are doing is going to work."

"I can hear your heart beating quickly," He continued this time blowing warm air. Jane arched up feeling something strange in her stomach, 'it was nerves' she though. "You can't go on lying now."

"Can you please stop now?" Jane asked beginning to feel hot.

Isaac placed a hand in her hair and began messaging her scalp then her neck. Jane bit her bottom lip preventing a noise to escape.

"At least your hair will look the part. It's so soft."

Jane snapped out of it remembering this was Isaac. She elbowed him in the chest sharply and he released her to clutch at his stomach. Her butt hit the hard floor between his legs harshly. She moved to her knees and pressed hard on his chest keeping him against the wall. He tried getting up, but Jane pressed down harder.

"What are you?" He asked out of breath.

"When I ask you please I mean right away," Jane removed her hand. Isaac didn't move. "One last thing though before we go."

She ran her thumb over her bottom lip then placed it onto Isaacs lower lip. He watched attentively. She slowly rubbed it until there was a little bit of color smeared across his mouth bleeding onto the surround skin.

"Now that is believable," She then ran a few fingers through his hair messing it up. "And it only took a few seconds."

Isaac stood up yanking Jane to her feet. As he was about to say something he closed his eyes tightly then opened them. His eyes had gone gold.

"Someone is here." He stated flatly.

"How do you know?" Jane asked looking hard into his eyes.

"I can smell them and it's unfamiliar."

Jane took in a deep breath only smelling the scent faintly. It was familiar.

Isaac opened the door and walked away. Jane ran after him.

"Isaac wait!" She shouted forgetting there was a party going on outside of the door.

She turned her head to see two people making out one person had red hair where as the other had long blonde locks. Everyone began to say Jane's name and the two people separated exposing that Chase and Erica had just kissed.

"Isaac I don't think that shade of lipstick suits you." Erica shouted wiping her mouth.

"They actually did it?" Stiles stated placing on the side of his face fumbling back.

Lydia gave Jane an unapproving look. Isaac instantly wiped his mouth.

"Chase?" Jane asked. " Nothing actually happened between Isaac and faked it. You think I would hook up with a guy who hates me?"

"What the hell Erica?" Isaac started.

"It was a dare and I couldn't resist."

Jane ran to the steps and grabbed her blazer with her cars keys inside. The was out of the house then. Laughing at herself she thought, 'Perhaps something should have happened'. She made her way to her car which was parked on the curb. She leaned up against it. Jane's hair fell into her face and she quickly ran a hand through it removing it out of her eyes. She looked up to see two familiar faces.

"Jane wait!" Isaac shouted jumping off Lydia's front porch. "Don't let Erica get to you, I told you how she is."

"Hello cousin." A male voice greeted looking away from his cellphone.

"What are you two doing here?" Jane asked.

"Is that a nice way to greet your loving cousins?" A girl asked. "And who is this? He's handsome."

Isaac breathed in deeply and shot Jane a look. He took a step back.

"Your sister called my mom," The boy informed. "You guys need the family help, something about your crazy brother. You sister gave us the address."

"Brother?" Isaac asked.

"Shut up Arron!" Jane shouted. "Don't say anything else."

"Oh come on," The girl popped her neck in annoyance. "You know you need it!"

"Arrabelle," Jane shook her head. "I meant what are you doing here at Lydia's house?"

"We got bored waiting at your poor excuse of a new house," Arron cackled looking at his sister. "Nothing like the mansion in Washington state is it?"

"We are leaving." Jane grabbed Arron by the arm. "Obviously we have a lot to talk about."

Jane shoved her cousin toward their car, a Jaguar. Then got into her own car with out even looking at Isaac. The feeling of belonging in the town was crushed with the bringing in of old memories and family. With all of this Jane missed her old home more than ever.

* * *

**Hello readers, **

**So this chapter is a bit long. It's long because I had started working on it in between studying for finals and taking finals and well finally I'm out for summer break and was able to make a long chapter. Other than having a long chapter I also have some goodie on the tumblr page for you guys to check out dealing with this chapter. I did a "gif" addition of this chapter to go along with the words. There is also some great music to listen to while reading it because it goes along with the chapter. There are character photos as well. **

**sorry about any errors. **

**I'm not completely sure if I like this chapter or what went on in this chapter, but I'm going to post it anyways since not many people read this. Things may change. Who knows.**

**Let me know if you like the gif-ing of the chapter and if I should do it again.**

**PS: Jane's outfit is on the tumblr page as well.**

**feel free to follow it or my personal page.**

**enjoy**

**-bwtud1991**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Author's note below read after chapter, there may be spoilers)**

_**Warning there is some graphic bits in this chapter.**_

Chapter 13

Jane parked her car in the drive way and turned off the ignition. Taking in a deep breath she opened the car door and stepped out meeting the high beam lights of her cousin's black Jaguar. She quickly covered her eyes and waited for them to park.

"Jane?" A voice called out opening the front door. "Jane is that you?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Arron sneered walking up the steps the the front porch. He vanished through the door.

"Come over here and give me a hug!" The woman beamed softly. "I've missed you greatly!"

Jane walked up the steps and hesitantly wrapped a weak arm around the woman.

"Is that the way you hug your aunt?" She questioned looking Jane directly into the eyes. It seem she'd be more fit to be a cat than a wolf with her dangerous eyes, Jane thought.

Jane squeezed her lightly feeling her boney like figure through what looked to be a red tailored suit. The woman mimicked her movement and wrapped her arms around Jane.

"What is that smell?" The woman inquired ushering in her niece sniffing the air around her. She quickly closed the door.

"Jane's been hanging around the local dogs," Arrabelle chimed giggling as she walked into the kitchen. "But this one is actually quite delicious looking. I think they might have had a moment at the party."

"Party?" The older woman asked.

"Delicious looking?" Jane asked placing her blazer onto of the counter. "Nothing happened!"

Arrabelle removed a whistling tea kettle from the stove. She opened a few cabinets until she found coffee mugs. She grabbed two and placed it onto the counter.

"Tea?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah sure," Jane nodded pressing her lips together tightly. "Why not."

"You sure nothing happened? You sure looked upset when we found you." Arron walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a thing of yogurt. Making a disgusted face he spoke again. "At least we didn't have to go into that dreadful house. I could smell the sweaty bodies from outside."

"The poor boy ran after her shouting," Arrabelle informed as she poured the hot water into the two mugs on the counter. She placed a tea bag in each mug. "Does he know about our family? Are you two a thing?"

"No!" Jane hissed. "He was just concerned with me I guess and by all means make yourself comfortable here."

"What happened?" Arrabelle smiled weakly. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped. "At the party I mean."

"Nothing, nothing important. Nothing to do with Adan."

"Come on tell me," Arrabelle grabbed her cousin's hands. "We used to be like sisters you and I. Telling each other everything. I want to know."

"Like I said nothing happened at the party." Jane shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"What on earth are you wearing deer?" Jane's aunt entered the kitchen getting a good look at the dress she was wearing. She ran a finger along the counter top then rubbed them together making a face. "Is that a nighty you are wearing? Were you at one of those pajama parties?"

"It's a dress."

"But where is the back?" Arron asked circling around her with a spoon in his mouth.

"Alright I'll go change." Jane grabbed her blazer and ran up the stairs. Once in her room she locked the door. She slung the blazer on to her desk then plopped herself onto her bed. Looking up at the textured ceiling she felt her eye slowly close in exhalation. Beep!Beep! Her phone went off breaking her sleepy daze. She got up and grabbed her phone. There were 3 new text messages.

'Jane where did you run off to?' Lydia had text. 'Tell me you didn't really kiss him? I tried to make Anna change Erica's dare, but she didn't. I mean you kissed Isaac of all people.'

'Jane, I'm sorry, Jane call me please!' Stiles text. 'I'm such an ass, I shouldn't have done that, but you didn't have to you know with Isaac.'

'Jane call me.' Chase text. 'please, I'm sorry, can we just talk about this? I don't want work to be awkward.'

She tossed the phone on her bed and took off her dress. As she hung it up in her closet she could smell Isaac on it. His cologne. She shivered a bit.

After taking a shower she dressed herself in a pair of plaid lounge pants and a sweatshirt. She padded down stairs to see her family sitting around the dinning room table sipping on their drinks. Her aunt sipped delicately on a glass of wine where as Arrabelle was eating a sandwich. Arrabelle perked up at the site of Jane.

"Roy will be in town tomorrow," Her aunt spoke not even glancing away from the magazine that was in front of her. "He had to work late and couldn't make the drive."

"Can't wait to see my uncle." She mumbled rolling her eyes at the ground.

"You didn't seem too happy to see me." Her aunt went on again.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you aunt Linda, it's just we could have handled this on our own," Jane sat down at the cherry wood table. "Don't you think making a big scene will just push him away even more?"

"Really?" Aunt Linda cackled finally making eye contact with Jane. "You've been tracking him for how long now and you finally have found him? It's been a year since he ran off with that bitch. It's been a two years since your parents-"

"Don't dare say it!" Jane shouted. "Let me be clear when I say this. I don't want any of you here, but if I my sister felt the need to call you, I guess I have no other choice, but to trust her judgement when it comes to our brother, but be damned you talk about my parents ever!"

Arron stood up at the table he glared down at Jane through his eye brows. Linda raised a hand at her son.

"And I've had no other choice, but to come into control over the pack." Aunt linda smiled.

"Authority that you've always wanted!" Jane stood up in anger slamming a fist onto the table. "You may be pack leader, an alpha along with my uncle, but you will never be as my parents were. The pack loved them, trusted them."

Linda pursed her lips and sucked in her cheeks. She turned her head and took a deep breath before downing the remaining liquid at the bottom of her wine glass.

"Yes, we always wanted the power, but it does not mean that I wanted my brother gone," Linda stood up from her seat and walked to the kitchen. "But you have no say in pack business, you were only included because you are blood. You will never be on a level of understanding as everyone else, you're not a wolf."

A wicked toothy grin formed on Arrons face. His teeth extended were extended out and sharp. He licked a k-9 tooth.

"Doesn't matter how many times people have to tell me that," Jane face went flat. "I know, but it's the only thing I've ever known and I'm stuck with it. And I know what's right."

Jane walked away from the table. She'd wish she hadn't even walked down stairs. Once in her room she picked up her purple head phones and plugged them into her laptop. Pandora was on a rock station that she thought would numb her mind. Instead she felt herself slipping in an out of old memories before her parents were gone.

"Okay you can do this Jane!" Adan shouted out in the distance. "Just aim with your eyes and throw!"

Jane gripped the knife in hand tightly. Her eyes were locked onto a painted piece of fabric with rings on them.

"This just seems like a game of darts!" She shouted toward her brother.

"Then think of it as so!" A deeper voice came into the picture. "But something serious. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"But I can Dad!" Jane extended her hand and released the knife. It's metal part stuck into a tree a good few inches above the fabric.

"Close enough!" Adan shouted. "At least you can aim for the head!"

"Lunch is ready!" A feminine voice rang.

Jane snapped her head over toward the woman in white with long brown hair.

"Come in before Roy's turkey gets cold!" The woman smiled warmly.

"Coming Aunt Linda." Jane walked over toward the tree and pulled out the knife. With her brother poking her in the arm teasing her the siblings walked into the cabin like house.

There within a large dining room was a long rectangular table that was set for twelve people. Black porcelain plates and crystal glasses. In the center was a large turkey surrounded by bowls of green beans, mash potatoes, and other food.

"Marry Christmas Everyone!" Roy shouted. "Enjoy!"

"Marry Christmas!"

Smiles were on everyone's face. Beep! Beep!

Jane sat up on her bed and looked at her phone. It was another text message, from Allison.

'I'm just checking up on you. Please text me back. Everyone is worried about you'

'I'm fine." Jane typed then pressed send, Worried about me? Jane laughed.

She collapsed back on her bed with her hands hanging off. Her phone slipped to the floor with a thud. Going up the stair were quick footsteps they stopped at Jane's door. Jane's head perked up. There was soft knock.

"Jane?" A soft voice called out. "It's um...It's Arrabelle. You have a guest waiting for you outside on the front porch."

Jane jumped up.

"I don't remember the name he gave me, it was too weird. It's not tall, conflicted, and handsome from the party though. "

"Does he have red hair?" Jane asked as her heart stopped.

"No." Arrabelle crinkled her nose. "Who's that?"

Jane grabbed the zip up hoodie on the back of her desk chair.

" Don't worry about it! Coming." She stated flatly.

She opened the door and Arrabelle gave her a warm smile. She jumped on Jane wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"I've missed you so much you don't even know."

"Right. Well, where were the calls? The texts? Posts on my facebook walls? Or even tweets? There was nothing."

Jane broke from the hug and ran down the steps. She quickly opened the door and stepped outside. Someone was sitting on the front steps tapping a foot rapidly.

"Stiles?" Jane asked weakly walking toward the steps. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I'm sorry." He turned his head and spoke flatly positing himself against the wooden rail.

"For what?" Jane asked zipping up her jacket. She sat down on the step beside him.

"The dare, the party, for being a total ass to you."

"Were you?" Jane nervously joked nudging him in the shoulder.

"I was and on purpose," Stiles stated bluntly looking down at his hands. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Jane nodded she looked out into the streets avoiding eye contact with him. She could see the beaten up jeep she had road in on one of the first days of class beneath one of the street lamps. "Why? I just don't understand."

"I don't know, I just didn't like that Chase guy," He turned his head and looked at her sheepishly. "And I was alone at the party. I mean it felt like I was."

"All of your friends were there." Jane smiled weakly know that probably didn't mean anything. She knew what it felt like. Especially with her family.

"That's true, but everyone was paired off. I guess I turned bitter."

"We all have our moments," Jane rolled her eyes. "At least I can be, you've seen me go bitter."

"So I want to say sorry for making you...well daring you to spend time with the one person you hate the most. Sorry you had to..um...kiss him."

"Stiles nothing happened. We just talked. That's it." Jane ran a hand through her damp hair and moved it to the side. She made a disgusted face.

"It looked like you both really got into it though. The lipstick," His eyes went sad. "His hair your hair."

Jane squeezed her hands into fists.

"Do you honestly think I would want to kiss him? I just rubbed some lipstick on his mouth to make it look real. We go at each other too much to even establish an acquaintance relationship," Jane took in a deep breath and unclenched her fists. "Honestly I was surprised the guy didn't kill me."

"But why fake it?" Stiles asked looking hopeful.

"Because um we were told if it didn't look like the real deal we would have to lay one on each other in front of the party and I didn't want that and I'm sure he didn't want that either."

"He went running after you because of Erica though, That should have been me. I'm your friend not him. I'm such an ass!"

"You were too busy being angry I suppose," Jane looked off to the side. "Isaac-just-he just, we just have some sort of weird understanding of each other I guess."

"Weird understanding?"

"Too complicated and unimportant to discuss really. All that matters is that Chase thinks I made out with Isaac and you were mad at me over something out of my control."

"Not mad anymore. Just confused." Stiles ruffled his short hair.

"There is nothing to be confused about. So are we cool?" Jane extended out a hand.

"As cold as a fall night in Beacon Hills." Stiles laughed nervously extending out his hand.

Jane grabbed his hand then pulled him into a hug.

"I can't have you mad at me even if it's about stupid boys!" Jane squeezed him. "You're the only true friend I've got in this town it seems, the only one I can really talk to."

"But I'm a stupid boy." He stated smiling.

"Well I can't have you mad at me over something so trivial, is that better?"

Jane got out of the hug and playfully punch Stiles on the arm. Stiles placed a hand on the spot and rubbed it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," He laughed. "But are you okay from earlier. It was just a dare with Erica you know I'm sure Chase doesn't even like girls like her."

"I guess I am. At the moment all of my dislike for the girl kind of purged itself. I've been too distracted to think about it honestly. Did you come straight here after the party?" Jane asked.

"I did actually. I felt too bad to stay there like my feelings were eating me up inside. Things were getting weird and Isaac got mad at Erica. Scott left to take twiddle dumb and twiddle dee home after their dispute."

"What?" Jane was surprised. She leaned back. "Dispute?"

"It must have been some conversation you two had in that pantry."

"Not really," Jane awkwardly placed a hand on her neck. "We exchanged a few awkward phrases and sat quiet until it was time to get out."

"Oh...so who was the girl who answered the door earlier?" Stiles asked. "That's not your sister right?"

"No, she's my cousin. I've got family in town. They recently showed up out of the blue."

"Interesting." Stiles nodded.

"It is actually, they have a habit of doing things like that."

The front door opened and Arrabelle crept out of it. She smiled at Stiles weakly then looked at Jane. She had her cup of tea in one of her hands.

"Hi," Arrabelle waved her right hand.

"Stiles this is Arrabelle, my cousin."

Stiles extended a hand.

"This is Stiles."

"Oh we've met," Stiles goofed around his cheeks turned red.

"Everything alright?" Arrabelle asked crossing her arms. "You guys have been out here for a while."

"I think so now," Stiles stated taking out his phone and looking at the time. "Well I guess I'll head out."

"Bye Stiles!" Jane gave Stiles another hug.

"Bye, so we're cool now right?" Stiles asked again pointing fingers at Jane.

"Yes!" Jane laughed.

"You sure!"

"I'm positive!"

Arrabelle waved as Stiles walked to his jeep and got in.

"He seems like a nice guy," Arrabelle began walking into the house. "Did whatever happened at the party have to do with him?"

"Um." Jane's mouth when into a straight line.

"Come on tell me!"

"I guess a little bit to do with him."

"At least you're on good terms now right?"

"I'm not really so certain, but I have other things to worry about. Like going back to work and facing a certain co-worker. And not to mention you guys being in town."

"You working?" Arron walked out from behind a corner and leaned up against the wall. He pursed his lips in a cocky way.

"I have to get money somehow." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, you guys must be pretending to be poor then." He snickered.

"Not pretending and we are not poor, but just not at where we once were. And it doesn't hurt to have some extra cash. It also is a great distraction and passes the time."

"Right." He nodded his head. "Because searching for your brother doesn't pass the time."

Jane extended a fist.

"Might not want to try that," Arron's eyes flashed bright blue. "Do you remember the last time you tried to hit me?"

"Don't listen to him," Arrabelle weakly smiled. "He's just angry because he's not surrounded by his usual adoring females and expensive wine."

"Thanks sis." Arron kicked off the wall and walked away.

"I'm going to bed," Jane stated. "Arrabelle you can have the bed since we have to share a room and I'll just grab a blanket. Arron obviously will take one of the spare rooms up stairs along with Aunt Linda having the other one."

"We could share it, I mean it's big enough."

"Okay then."

Jane parked her car and got out grabbing her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked toward the school. She passed by Lydia's car and got a glance of Allison's car. Both were already in the school. She quickly made it to her locker and fumbled with her lock.

"What are you looking at Tom?" Isaac barked dropping his bag to the ground with a thud.

Jane got her locker open placed a couple of books in. She snapped her head to the left when she heard the boy Isaac was interrogating snapping something back.

"I wasn't looking at you man!" The guy shouted. "It's just would it kill to pass the ball at practice and during a game once in a while. At the last game you kept it to yourself except for when Scott or Stiles came around."

"Perhaps if you were actually good I might have," Isaac growled taking a step closer to the other lacrosse player.

"Man I'm good, you're just too busy thinking about how you look on the field."

"Excuse me?" Isaac smirked lifting a fist and cocking his head.

"Ever since you got arrested last year you seem to think you're better than most people on the team let alone in this school. You think that, but I don't see anything that proves you are. Humble up man, you used to be better than this."

Isaac extended his fist higher and began to bring it to the guy's face. Jane rushed over toward the two, pushed Tom back and stopped the fist by caching it. She quickly twisted his arm and held it to his back.

"Might want to put the fist away huh?" Jane suggested. "Before you get in trouble?"

Tom shook his head and began walking away laughing to himself. Isaac struggled and pulled out of her grasp aggressively. He looked down at Jane and grit his teeth. Jane walked back to her locker shaking her head unaffected by Isaac's strong stance. She pulled the book out of her locker that she needed. Looking in the mirror attached to the door she grabbed a lipstick and began applying it. Isaac walked up behind her and glared down at her.

"You could mind your own business," Isaac closed in on her. "One night at a party with you still doesn't constitute us being friends. So next time you feel the need to intervene in on a situation. Don't."

Jane turned around and smiled sweetly. She rubbed her lips together smoothing out the lipstick and placed the cap back on the tube.

"That had nothing to do with you and I'm sure we already laid out the rules of this little whatever you would call it between us. I just didn't want the guy to get hurt due to your anger problems."

Isaac stepped in closer and Jane fell back against her locker. Eyes widening she looked up at him.

"Anger problems?," Isaac asked. "You haven't even seen them yet."

"Wouldn't want to get kicked off the Lacrosse team huh?" Jane asked pressing her hands against Isaac's chest pushing him away. "Might want to watch yourself because next time I wont be there to stop you."

Isaac stepped away and Jane closed her locker. Jane slung her back pack over her shoulder again and an made her way down the hallway. Lydia and Allison rounded the hallway. They smiled weakly and joined her side.

"So you didn't reply to my text message," Lydia began as she flipped her hair out of her face. "I was slightly worried."

"I'm fine. I just have family in town. My two cousins were taking up most of my time sunday. And I've been trying to calm my nerves down since I have to go to work tonight after class."

"Oh," Allison's mouth with wide and her eyes opened. "I see that could be a problem. Do you know if he is working tonight?"

"I can count on it." Jane looked down scratching her head.

"Was that just Isaac passing by?" Allison asked pointing down the hallway.

"It was."

"What did he want?" Lydia asked.

"To make out with me in the custodial closet," Jane stated bouncily. Both of her friends crinkled their faces and pulled their heads back. "To go to his locker!"

"You sounded so serious!" Lydia shook her head. "Don't do that!"

Down the hallway there was a loud pound of a fist against a set of lockers. Jane could see it was Isaac and Erica was at his side where Boyd stood picking at his fingers. He heard me, Jane mentally asked herself, of course he did. She made eye contact with Erica then flipped her hair focusing in on Allison and Lydia.

"Do you really think he would ask me that?" Jane asked laughing.

"Who knows." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Walking through the doors of the cafe Jane saw there was a full house. Every table was occupied with people curious about the mutilated body found. The chatting was loud enough to cover up the terrible wailing voice accompanied by an acoustic guitar playing in the back ground. Jane walked behind the counter where Chase was taking an oder. She walked to the back and placed he purse into a small locker then grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist. She walked out and grabbed a rag as she quickly walked past Chase.

As customers were leaving she would pick up mugs and plates then wipe the tables down. Once the cafe finally started to slow down and the afternoon rush died down a bit Jane walked up to the counter of pastries and wiped the glass window covering them.

"So are we going to talk about what happened this weekend?" Chase began peering over the cash register.

"Nothing happened it was a dare." Jane stated quickly placing more pressure on the glass as she was scrubbing off a spot.

"It sure looked like more happened." Chase gave Jane a cricked smile.

"It was faked!" Jane shouted. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a group of people staring at her. "Sorry." She turned back toward Chase. "Nothing happened, we just awkwardly talked, but you wow you totally went for it."

"It was a dare."

"Hey It doesn't bother me. I mean we weren't together anyways. Just two co-workers at a party."

The door opened ringing the bell attached it to. Three people approached the glass case. All were wearing leather jackets. One of the people, the girl, looked vaguely familiar to Jane. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. Jane looked up at her and nervously smiled. The girl nodded at her and smiled back.

"I'll take a coffee please." One them spoke, a guy.

"Tea." The familiar girl softly spoke. "Oh and what time do you guys close?"

"9pm." Chase responded back. "Anything else?"

"I'll take a Chicken Salad sandwich."

"That will be 10 dollars please."

The three people grabbed their food and then found a seat. After an hour it was time to close the cafe. The three people got up and ordered a drink to go.

"It's a shame." The girl stated.

"What is?" Chase asked.

"Nothing. Just good food and coffee. Good night you guys." The girl waved and walked out with the others behind her.

Thirty minutes later Jane locked the doors and flipped the open sign close sign. Taking a rag she wiped it over the glass clearing it of any prints. She could see the lights at Dr. Deaton's practice she lit. She smiled thinking about how Scott was probably there cleaning out the kennels before he had to leave. The nice thought ended when the over head music cut off mid lyric making Jane jump. The cafe was quiet. The light fixtures over the counter flickered off.

"Chase?" Jane called out. Goose bumps rose up trailing down her spine and arms.

There was no answer. The music cut back on, the vocals of Muse, and the volume blared. Jane took a step away from the glass door. The lamps in the back corner flickered off.

"This isn't funny Chase!" Jane shouted. "Okay you're even! Whatever!"

The music turned off again and there was a loud thump to the left of the cafe. Out of reflex she popped her head toward that direction. There was a thump to her right, she snapped her head to the right. Then there was silence.

"Chase what the hell?" She shouted. "I swear I could kill you right now!"

Something in the back fell making her jump. Jane dropped the rag she was clinging to and slowly made her way toward the back. As she passed the counter all of the lights flickered back on. She lightly pressed her hands against the door opening the break room. She crept into the room. There on the floor was a box of supplies; a mixture of wrapped silverware and rolled up napkins. Jane laughed and bent down and scooped everything up and placed it all back into the box. The break room door slammed shut. Jane jumped up.

"Really funny Chase you know with this prank." Jane grabbed the door knob and began to shake it. It was lock. "Come on Chase I get it! Let me out I have class in the morning!"

Jane began to bang on the door. She pressed her ear against the wood and heard no movement. Digging into her back pocket she grabbed her phone then dialed Chases number. There was a vague ring behind her. She walked toward it until she found it on the floor by the set of lockers. There was a crack in the screen.

"What the hell?" She hung the phone up and placed her phone back into her pocket. With out thinking she rammed her shoulder into the door and fell back onto the floor. She got up and ran into the door again until she heard a crack. With one last crack she jumped up and gave the door a good kick nocking it partially off it's hinges. Stepping through the door her nose met the pungent smell of blood and something else. Her heart dropped when she saw the smearing of blood on the floor. Following the trail she saw the collapsed body of Chase on the ground.

"Chase?" She shouted frantically. She ran over toward him feet sliding on the blood and dropped to her knees harshly. She pressed her hand on his chest. He was still warm. There was blood on his top. Her hands snatched him by his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Chase can you hear me?" She shook him harder and flung backwards with Chase falling on top of her.

Chase felt light on top of her, she pushed him off glanced down at his body beside her. Her eyes widened to see he was missing his lower half. With shock she proceeded to look over toward the area where he had been laying. His legs were still on the floor. She looked down at herself to see blood drenched her clothes.

"Oh god no!" She shriek. "Chase."

Jane's nose picked up the other strange scent. She stood up and pulled out her phone. Once she was about to dial a number the phone slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. She took in a quick breath and leaned down to retrieve the phone.

"Gasoline!" She shouted and quickly ran for the door. Grabbing the handle it didn't open. She forgot she had locked it. She searched for the keys in her back pocket, but couldn't find them."Fuck!"

There was a faint flicking sound and Jane knew what it was. She kicked at the glass door and it didn't break. Picking up a chair she flung it at the glass breaking it slightly. She did it again and it broke more. Instantly she dropped the chair and punched at the glass and jumped through. Within a second of escaping the cafe there was a quick rush of heat and she went flying into the air.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So here is another update, there might be a longer wait for another update due to one of my plays being accepted into a playwrite festival this month. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...it's a bit rough I know. There is more Stiles in this chapter and I'm working on more Stiles. Some of you want more Stiles. I think some of you might see where the romance might go. I hope you like the introduction of new characters I like the addition. I will also assure you that all characters will have some sort of romance linkage in this fic. I hope you guys are okay with what I did with a character. There may be more graphic scenes in later chapters...**

**Thank you for all of the follows/favorites!**

**Once I get more reviews I will respond to them through chapter updates.**

**Ps: I hope you guys have been checking out the crazy promos...I'm hurting...already!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jane landed on her right shoulder and skidded across the road stopping in the middle of it. Her eyes slid close and opened again. The fire from the explosion was large and raging before her. She couldn't feel anything; the heat or her injuries. She slowly felt her body give out and eyes slide close.

Then she was up in the air again floating. Her head rocked back hearing faint voices competing with the ringing in her ears. Her eyes opened and stayed opened with her vision blurring and clearing in intervals. She caught a glimpse of a particularly strong jaw bone and chest. She took in a breath producing a round of deep coughs.

"Jane don't move!" The voice won and she could hear it clearly. Jane tried to lift up and fell back down on the arms that were carrying her. "I said don't move damn it!"

"Is-" She tried to say but her jaw and throat hurt. He looked down at her shaking his head.

"You're safe okay, Just don't move." Isaac stated.

"Lay her here!" A man shouted.

Jane body was placed onto a hard surface. The numbness vanished and a burning sensation erupted from her left leg spreading out to her left arm and the left side of her neck. A loud scream escaped her mouth and salty tears aggressively fell down her cheeks into the cuts.

"Hold her down so I can give her a sedative." Jane could faintly see him looming over her looking scared.

"What the hell happened here?" A cop shouted from the distance. Sheriff Stilinski.

"Boss we think there might have been an explosion," A cop informed. "This Vet said he heard the explosion and walked out to see the cafe was on fire."

Jane could see the extent of the light from the fire. It was flickering across Isaac's face highlighting his cheek bones. His Jaw was clinched tightly making his mouth almost disappear. Involuntarily Jane's body arched up cramping in reaction to the pain.

"I said hold her down boy! You want her to suffer from shock?" The EMT shouted. "Someone get over here and help me out!"

Isaac grabbed ahold of Jane's left arm and lightly held her down. The needle pierced her side and everything began to blur. Dr. Deaton appeared over her and then everything vanished.

Jane was laying still on top of a large hospital bed. Outstretched to her left was her injured arm wrapped in layers of gauze. To her right her other arm lay flat by her side connected to an IV. There was a faint beeping in the background of a heart monitor.

Isaac crept into the room. His eyes scanned the small space for a spot to place his get well gift. The room was bright with the afternoon sun. He saw a table up against the back wall that had a few gift bags and vases of colorful flowers. Not wanting to wake Jane up he walked softly toward the table then placed the bag of oranges and his card on the corner away from the other gifts. He went to the other gifts and found a basket of fashion magazines, a few boxes of chocolate, and an assortment of stuff animals.

A sigh escaped Jane's mouth. Isaac quickly turned his head toward her, his lips itching to curve into a smile. Still asleep, he thought. He walked over toward her and peered over her sleeping body.

She was dressed in a loosely fitted, white, hospital gown that hung off one of her shoulders dangerously low, exposing a rich, dark, purple bruise that expanded out over her collar bone with a few lines of scrapes and scratches. Her hair was a spread out in tangled mess over the pillow behind her. Isaac extended a hand and lightly touched the top of Jane's right shoulder in a spot that wasn't bruised. Her skin felt hot and sticky. He pulled away seeing her chest rise and fall more deeply.

"What happened to you? Why would they be after you?" He whispered his voice becoming more hard and angry. His hand scrunched into a fist. "Didn't I tell you to stay safe? You didn't listen, but how could you have known? No one knows who the Alphas are. Why didn't you just talk to me more?"

Isaac stepped away and crossed his arms just lingering for a while staring at Jane. His eyes flickered toward the doorway where Stiles walked in quite surprised to see him. In his hands were colorful balloons and a lavender purple bag. He walked over and placed the small plastic ballon weights down on the night stand on Jane's left. They began to twirl around with the air conditioner in the room. Stile's hand disappeared into the lavender bag and pulled out a couple of magazines and comic books. He reached back down and pulled out a small stuff animal cat and placed it on top of the magazines.

"Man what are you even doing here?" Stiles asked looking down at Jane protectively.

"I just came by to check on her," Isaac mumbled looking away. "They were allowing visitors and no one else was here so...Scott's mom let me through. She said Jane's family left to get some things for her while she was asleep."

"You don't even like her though, you seem to almost hate her."

"I don't hate her." Isaac stated flatly.

"If only you could hear the things she tells me. She's scared to be around you. Do you really think she wants to wake up with you here? Why do you even care?" Stiles took a step closer to the bed. Jane let out another sigh.

"She talks about me?" Isaac asked in shock. His lips curved into a smirk then he spoke again. "She's not scared of me. She wouldn't have the guts to stand up to me like she does. I helped her that night after the explosion. I was there the whole time until they EMTs left the property. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Dude why now? Are you trying to make up for being a total asshole to her earlier when she first moved here?"

"No! Damn it Stiles, what's your deal?" Isaac asked pressing his lips together. He looked out into the hallway. The door was opened and he could hear the conversation going on between a doctor and the mother of one of her patients.

"She's fine. She's at the hospital getting rest. Who knows what she went through the other night. I don't understand how anyone could have survived that blast, but she did and she's alive." Stiles paused to lick his lips. "Jane doesn't have a lot of friends around here so I'm going to make sure she's not alone while she get's better. Meaning she doesn't need your visits. Don't take that the wrong way okay. I've always heard good company in the hospital bring a quicker recovery."

"Lying in a hospital bed doesn't mean she's fine. There is enough drugs circulating through her veins to knock out a horse," Isaac gritted through his teeth. He remembered the way she screamed once she began to feel the pain of her injuries. "She's a tough girl though, I know she will pull through."

"I know she's tough, but you really don't know anything about her," Stiles looked away in annoyance. "What were the words she said to me about you, 'We go at each other too much to even establish an acquaintance relationship.'"

Isaac let out a quiet laugh and nodded his head in agreement.

"I Just need to know what happened that night. Derek thinks it's Alpha Pack related. We just need to know why they would be after her. After that I'll leave her alone."

"I guess Scott and I are not the only ones curious about everything happening to her. A guy is dead because this alpha pack wanted her dead. Chase is dead. They either want something from her or she knows the alpha pack."

"Chase is dead?" Isaac asked.

"My dad told me they found the remains of a body in the fire. With DNA testing they found that is was him."

Jane began to stir in her sleep. Her head rocked side to side along with her legs moving beneath the thin blanket. Isaac and Stiles just watched not knowing if they should wake her up or not. Jane's back arched up, jolting herself awake.

"Chase!" She shouted heaving forward. Her hair matted against her face. The breath caught in her lungs with the realization of being in a hospital room instead of the cafe. Slowly she collapsed back onto the bed. Slowly she noticed Isaac and Stiles in the room. She wanted to cry. Her head was spinning and her muscles were cramping, but she couldn't allow herself to do so, not in front of them.

"Jane," Stiles scrambled close to her side. He extended out his hands in wanting to touch her, to comfort her, but quickly pulled away "Are you alright?"

Jane turned her head toward Isaac and just looked at him flatly. A soft frown of confusion formed on her face.

"Jane?" Stiles asked again in panic. "I should go get someone. I'll get Scott's mom."

Jane didn't move. Stiles gave Isaac one last look and ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered hoarsely, then licked her dry lips.

Isaac walked up to the bed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I just came by to check on you."

"Right." Her voice went a bit sarcastic. "And why would you of all people do that?"

"I was there, I helped you that night."

"Oh that's true." Jane's eyes went wide.

"You're welcome."

Jane scanned the room and saw a small sac of Oranges slumped on the table. A small smile formed on her face.

"Really Isaac?" She turned her head to the right and her eye caught the colorful balloons floating above her. "I'm starting to think this is an on going joke."

"I didn't know what else to bring you," He informed. "And I know you love oranges. It's the thought that counts. Okay."

"I haven't even managed to eat all of the ones from the last bag you brought me."

"But you were eating them." He gave her a side smirked.

"Yes, no need for perfectly good oranges to go to waste. Even if it was strange to receive them in the first place. From a person who has a strong distaste for you." Jane stated as tried to push herself up into a sitting position with one hand. Isaac leaned forward and hesitantly placed a hand softly on her back and helped her up. When he realized that his hand had found the bare skin of her back he quickly jumped back from her. Her hospital gown was opened in the back.

"I'm sorry," His eyes went wide then he closed them squeezing them tight together for a second.

"It's alright," Jane brushed it off. "Your hand was cold so it kind of felt good. It's so damn hot in here!"

What? Jane thought to herself, do you hear what you are saying.

"Sorry, the drugs are making me..." Jane's gown fell low off her right shoulder. The itch to slap herself tingled in her fingers. "Do you mind pulling this up for me, I don't really feel like flashing you. And I'm more than sure you don't want witness that."

"Um sure." He fumbled closer to her once more and with trembling finger he quickly pulled up her sleeve lingering at the top of her shoulder for a bit.

"Was there a real reason why you are here Isaac?" Jane asked bluntly, there was tinge of anger in her voice. "Not that I'm not enjoying your strange company. I just thought we were on strange terms."

"We're always on strange terms," He shot Jane a goofy look. "But actually I have a few questions that would be great if you answer them."

"All the answers you need are in the papers I suppose. The cops called it a 451, arson. You know the cafe exploded."

"No I mean-"

"I don't know who did it okay," Jane was angry, he just couldn't leave her alone. "Wouldn't it be if you just wait to ask me these questions after I'm out of the hospital?"

"You have no guess who would blow up the cafe?" Isaac interrogated shaking his head. He stood his ground. "At all?"

"Nope!" Jane looked away and took in a deep breath.

"You're lying," Isaac smirked. "We could help you, you know. I'm trying make it look like you're a good guy okay."

"A good guy? We?" Jane asked astonished. "When was I ever the bad guy? Who is the one in the hospital?"

"We've gone over this, you know more than your letting off, don't think I don't remember the series of attacks on you, then there was a murder at the cafe, and now the cafe is gone along with Chase."

Jane swallowed hard remembering Chase's body on top of her. She balled her right hand into a fist feeling the pinch of the IV connected to the back of her hand. The potential energy to punch Isaac in the face was high, but the movement was doubtful.

"That's the thing though," Jane snapped taking another deep breath expanding her lungs and wincing at the soreness in her ribs. "I don't know who did it. Before the blast I had a run in with Chase's dead body."

"What?" His eyes went wide.

"Chase's body was cut in half, not ripped in half, it was different from the last body they found. I don't think it was the same person. This is all in the police report okay. Nothing new. Information you could have gotten from Stiles or his dad."

"Cut in half?" Isaac ran a hand over his chin. "It doesn't sound like-"

"What's going on in here?" asked Arrabelle walking into the hospital room. She shot Isaac a seductive smile. "I'm glad to see you are finally awake Jane and with visitors. You need to eat something since you couldn't keep anything down last night. I'll have a nurse come in."

"The medication they keep giving me to prevent infection makes me sick," Jane scrunched her face looking at Isaac. He just shrugged. Jane looked back at Arrabelle. "What I'd give for a large pizza right now."

"I was just stopping by to check on her," Isaac walked over toward the oranges and ripped open the sac. He picked one up and brought it over to Jane. "Here."

"That was sweet of you," Arrabelle beamed. "And you are?"

"Isaac." Both Jane and Isaac informed in the unison. Isaac gave Jane a strange smile.

"I like your name Isaac, I'm Arrabelle."

"I remember you from the party." Isaac stated flatly.

"Oh yeah you were the one chasing after my cousin." She pointed out.

Jane looked down at the orange. She couldn't peel it with one hand.

Isaac grabbed the orange and ripped it in half easily. Jane just watched shaking her head. The fruit's juice was dripping down his hands. Taking a half he split it and gave a fourth size piece to Jane. She greedily took a bite leaving nothing but the waxy peel.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but try to eat more." Isaac suggested handing Jane another piece of the orange.

Jane rolled her eyes. "So I can just throw it all up again?"

"Yeah sure." He stated sarcastically.

"Interesting." Arrabelle stated loudly tilting her head examining the boy helping her cousin.

"No, nothing interesting!" Jane voice got loud.

"Hi," Scott's mom walked into the room with a curious expression. At her side was Stiles and another nurse."We've got a room full of people don't we? And I see you're eating."

"Mrs. McCall," Isaac acknowledged with a slight wave.

"Hey Isaac, still coming over for dinner tonight?"

Isaac nodded avoiding eye contact with Stiles.

"Hi Ren," Arrabelle greeted bouncily.

Jane eyed Ren hazily seeing her glare at Isaac sharply.

"Ren, this is Isaac." Jane introduced again taking a deep breath.

"Hello," Ren gave him a wicked smile. "Nice to meet you Isaac."

"Isaac this is my sister Ren, are all of the introductions done with now?" Jane got annoyed.

Isaac gave Ren a weak smile and began to walk toward the door. Jane knew why.

"Bye Jane enjoy the oranges. Bye Mrs. McCall see you later tonight."

"Bye Isaac!" Arrabelle shouted enthusiastically.

Isaac nodded his head toward Arrabelle then disappeared.

"Really Arrabelle?" Jane questioned.

"What? He's cute. Do you mind if I..."

"Arrabelle!" Ren shouted.

"At your own risk if." Jane stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"I might just take that risk." Arrabelle happily accepted the challenge.

Mrs. McCall smiled shaking her head. Ren just glared at Arrabelle.

"Okay we need to clean and re bandage your injuries Jane."

Jane woke up to a pitch black room save for a small night light plugged into the wall beneath the table that was emitting a soft green light. She propped herself up slowly, more easily this time.

"Already healing." Jane whispered to herself pleased.

She grabbed the small cup of water on the stand to her right. She took a sip and it oddly tasted sweet. She took another sip. Something moved in her room casting a fast shadow, the water spatter out of her mouth and landed on the floor beside her.

"Hello?" Jane called out. "Mrs. McCall? Ren?"

There was a creek of weight on the floor near the door. Jane squinted her eyes and didn't see anything the area in front of the door was too dark.

"Hello?" She called out again.

The door opened slowly leaking the weak florescent lighting of the night hours. Through the opening door she could hear something running down the hallway heavily, scratching at the floor as it moved. Jane gulped loudly in panic. That's claws right, she thought to herself, the large claws of an alpha?

Jane instantly moved her right leg, the leg with the less injuries, off the bed. With the hand that was connected to the IV she pulled on her left leg to join her other one. Both were hanging off the bed now. She yanked her IV out with her teeth and spit it to the side.

"Fuck!" She cursed through her teeth. A small bit of blood dripped from the punctured hole and onto her white hospital gown.

The thing was getting louder with it's claws digging more and more deeply into the tiled floor. Jane leaned forward and pushed herself off the bed. She fell to the floor with a soft smack. She held in tears biting her lip hard. Lying on her good leg Jane began to craw her way toward the bed to hide as well as she could. Once beneath the large bed Jane jumped with a new sound entering her sensitive ears. Doors from other rooms being slammed opened one after the other.

"Where are all of the nurses?" Her voice shook in something lower than a whisper.

The slamming stopped and Jane tried to lick her dry lips, but her mouth had gone just as dry. Suddenly a siren went off and out from the hallway red flashing lights were leaking into the room in a spinning motion.

Jane's door slammed open. She jumped covering her mouth with her right hand. Two very hair legs walked into the room and the creature began to sniff the air. Wolf.

* * *

**So I lied, I was able to get an update in before the playwrites festival next week and before the season 3 starts. I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. Some people wanted more Jane/stiles interaction and I did add more. More will come trust me. I have a particular ending that I want for this story and I think everyone will be happy...both sides Isaac fans and Stiles fans. **

**One area in this update that I did like was the interaction between Stiles and Isaac it. Stiles clearly shows possessive tendencies in this chapter toward Jane. I do love the way Jane and Stiles interact, but it's also really fun to write the interactions between Jane and Isaac...it gets so sassy and I like sass.**

**Anyways this story will be progressing plot wise soon. I did intend for this store to be a mainly a romance, but wanted suspense. I like a chase between two people before a love connection actually starts.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and review it. I don't want to say I wont update if I don't get reviews, but it would be nice. Sorry about any sort of errors I update late at night when I'm partially asleep. **

**Thanks!**

**Also check out the tumblr page for "gif" version of certain scenes in this chapter. The tumblr page is on my profile.**

**-B**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick A/N: I changed Jane's brother's name from Adan to Adam due to one of the twin brothers in the Alpha pack is named Aiden.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Alpha. The smell was pungent and sharp, as strong as a pack of wolves in it's whole. Jane pressed her palm tighter to her mouth prevent any noises from escaping. She leaned on her injured arm to keep as steady as she could.

The creature walked on two legs with it's nails dragging lazily against the hard floor as went around the bed. With a swipe it's claws sliced the air and went through the soft bed above snagging the fabric. The creature let out a loud growl.

Sweat formed on her temple trickled down her cheek and dropped to the hard floor with a thud. Jane took in a deep breath through her nose, rolled out from beneath the bed and began crawling toward the door. Her body slipped in the process. The creature let out another growl and it's claws left the bed. The creature jumped on top of the bed then pounced off. It's claws grabbed her by her good ankle and dragged her back toward the bed without sinking into her skin. Jane squirmed in it's grasp trying to kick herself free.

"Let me go!" Jane shouted kicking more aggressively. In doing so her body lifting from the ground and landing back down onto her injured leg. "I said let me go! What do you want from me?"

Jane stopped kicking for a second allowing the alpha wolf pull her toward the bed. Once close to the bed she kicked up her leg heeling it in the stomach. The wolf stumbled back hitting the mattress and Jane went crawling back toward the door. She made it half way until she heard a cackle. Female.

"You think you can get away from me," The voice laughed again as claws scratched along the walls. "Tried that once and failed, but of course it takes three times for it be a comedic element. So I should not laugh yet, but I cannot help it."

Jane began to scramble along the floor. The girl let out another cackle and reached for Jane's ankle once again partially lifting her from the floor. Jane turned her head toward the girl to see a partially naked brunet covered in the sheet from Jane's bed. Her wolflike features were shifting back to human save her eyes. They stayed a dangerous red.

"You!" Jane hissed through her clenched teeth. She began another round of violent kicks. Breathlessly she continued to speak. "What the hell do you want from me, haven't you done enough? You tried to kill me how many times now?"

The girl's deep grin fell and a more serious expression appeared. She dropped Jane's legs to the ground.

"I never tried to kill you." The brunette pursed her lips and ran a hand through her wild hair.

"Wrong answer, twice," Jane informed. "I'm going to call security."

"You're going to call security? Can't you see those red lights in the hallway? Me and some friends had a little fun prior to my visit. You think they aren't already busy enough. And besides you can't even get to the phone."

"I swear if you have killed anyone I'll-" Jane warned.

"You'll what, hobble over toward me and kick me with your good leg" The girl kicked out a leg then threw a left handed punch in the air. "Or punch me with your good arm? I didn't kill anyone. But we did leave a message for your friends. Scared a certain someone's mom."

"You blew up a cafe, killed my co-worker, killed security guards, scared Scott's mom, and now you are here to finish the job." Jane licked her lips and moved the messy locks from her face. She moved to sit on her back side and moved backwards toward the door without taking her eyes of the girl.

"We didn't blow up the cafe and we didn't kill what's his name." She waved a hand loosely then wrapped the sheet tighter around her chest. "Killing him would have been a waste of time. Plus he makes good coffee."

"Oh but you would maul a guy to death," Jane snapped. "Not buying it sweetheart."

"Guilty, but it wasn't me or your brother. He refuses to feed off of humans so I've adapted my diet to fit his. He thinks it's cannibalism."

"Packs have stopped eating human meat for centuries." Jane informed disgusted.

"You're right, but when you have a pack of-"

"Alphas." Jane interrupted.

"Yeah, Alphas. You've got to feed off of things that will make you strong and stay strong. That guy was just convenient."

"You did blow up the cafe I saw a girl who looked like you there just hours before it happened. She was just younger."

"My sister," She rolled her eyes. "I told her to keep an eye on you, making sure you wouldn't form more ties with the other pack in town. Too late I suppose, she saw you at a party getting pretty close to a certain curly headed boy, which your brother is not too fond of. She said he was really cute. I'd watch out for that one my sister gets what she wants if she wants it."

Jane laughed shaking her head.

"Be my guest try to take him," She held out her good arm. "He has a stubborn streak and is rude about 80 percent of the time. I don't want him."

"You like him I can tell. I bet he's a great time with that body and head full of curls," She laughed placing a finger on her chin. "Should I kill him first or last and make you watch. Then actually let you live."

"I'd like to see you try bitch!" Jane grabbed ahold of the frame of the door and pushed herself to her feet growling in pain. "My brother would never allow it. He told me to stay close to the other pack in town."

"Ha!" The girl laughed. "You're brother was right you can heal like us, you're leg didn't look like that earlier now did it? Is it almost healed? You're standing on it."

Jane ripped off a few bandages to see the deep scratches had already healed and formed thin smooth scars. She limped out of her room gradually picking up speed going down the dark hallway where the emergency lights were still flashing.

"Someone help me!" She shouted eyes wide scanning the hallway. "Anyone!"

Jane continued to hobbled down the the hallway, glancing into the opened rooms. Focusing in on one room she could see an alpha wolf leaning into one of the unconscious patient. It sniffed the air and turned it's head. From it's mouth blood ran down his chin.

"You said-" Jane shouted tears almost bursting out of her eyes.

"I said I didn't kill anyone, if they choose to kill it's up to them!" The girl stated flatly.

Jane's pace picked up a bit as she limped down the the hallway. She scanned the area and found carts of water bottles and treys of medicine, syringes and scalpels. She stopped and leaned over one of the carts and grabbed a syringe discreetly and hid it in a pocket. The cart tipped to the ground with a loud crash. Glass bottle smashed to pieces.

"Jane dear," The girl sang out. "Don't think you can get away from me."

"What do you want?" Jane asked out of breath clenching through her teeth. Her leg was still in pain. She stopped at a set of doors and leaned against them. Her hands grasped the handles and pulled. They were locked. Her fist slammed against the double doors.

"This is no longer solely about you. We have a problem with the local wolves," The girl instantly showed up behind her. The red flashing lights made her features look eerie. "You think they can hear you over that siren? Do you think they will make it down to this hallway before my friend finishes his meal?"

Jane extended her good arm and threw a punch at the girl. Her knuckles stopped at the girl's nose with a crunch. The brunette stumbled back. Jane extended her hand again and her fist hit the girl square in the eye.

"Again cute," The alpha female moved her head side to side popping her neck. The impact injury on her face vanished within seconds. "Predictable. I'll let you have your fun. That punch almost felt a bit stronger than the first one."

Jane gabbed the syringe out of her hospital gown and brought to the girl's face stabbing her in the eye. The brunette stumbled back yelling.

"What the hell?" She shouted grabbing at the syringe she yanked it out of her eye. Blood dripped from the long needle. "That was new creative almost."

The girl's eye healed quickly.

"What do you want from me?" Jane shouted again pressing her back against the door. She could feel it's cool surface at her bare skin. It made her shiver. "What do these people here have to do with you. Why did you decide to come here?"

"To leave our mark, to make a scene without being seen. We have a message for you and your hunter friends."

"Hunter friends?" Jane asked. "I'm not friends with any hunters."

"Allison Argent."

"It just happened. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Smart girl," The alpha female commended. "Does that mean we are going to become best of friends?"

The double doors burst open throwing Jane forward and landing on the brunette. The brunette pushed Jane off flinging her against the wall.

"Adam?" Jane blurted.

"Mandy what are you doing?" He asked. He walked over to Jane and lifted her up from off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked kicking in her brother's arms. "Why are you working with these people? They are feeding off of innocent people in here. Why the hell did you try to kill me Adam? Blow up that damn cafe?"

Adam sat Jane onto the ground.

"Calm down! Do you think I would try to kill you Jane?" Adam asked in Rage. His irises went red. "I wouldn't do that! I want you to leave me alone, but I wouldn't kill you. You mean too much to me. Practically the only family I have left."

"That's the thing," The brunette, Mandy, pushed herself off the ground. She flipped her hair out of her eyes. "I told you we didn't."

"Then why did you send what's her face to beat me up?" Jane glared at Mandy.

"I have a name." Many rolled her eyes.

"Like I give a damn."

Adam turned his head slowly toward Mandy's direction.

"I didn't send you to do anything, but keep and eye on her."

"Sorry, I misinterpreted your orders, one of the others told me to do it." She turned away. "It kept her in check...well sort of.

Jane lifted her good arm and raised her middle finger to Mandy. Mandy huffed loudly turning her head.

"Jane we didn't blow up the cafe, but we have an idea who might have." Adam Ignored Mandy.

"Who do you think it was then?" Jane slumped against the hard wall bringing her good leg up to her chest and extending out her injured one catching her breath. Chase's dead body was flashing in her mind. She could almost smell the gasoline. She covered her face. "I can't even think who else would do that. Other than you and your group of rabid dogs."

"Watch it little girl!" Mandy shouted.

Jane extended her middle finger up again.

"We think it was the Argents," Adam stated his voice softening. He dipped down toward his sister grabbing her hand. "Us doing this was kind of a retaliation of sorts. Clearly it all went terribly wrong. They've been on our tail for a month. Days before you arrived. I also came her to talk to you. I needed to see that you were alright. Clearly you are more than just alright."

"Yeah, sure." Jane snapped.

"You were suppose to be strictly off limits." Adam grouched toward Mandy. "I don't want you dead-they don't want you dead."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Adam smiled warmly. "It just means you wont be on their hit list."

"I think-we think the Argents thought the ginger who found the first body was a werewolf," Mandy interrupted. "That he ate him or something."

Adam shot Mandy another glare.

"But I was in there, they knew I was in there. Allison had to know I was working."

"Seems like they don't care. Like I don't care." Mandy remarked flipping her hair again and holding onto the sheet tighter.

"Enough!" Adam roared.

"You can't trust them Adam! You can't trust her," Jane fumed. "Come home. We have family in town. This could end now. We could go back home!"

"Hmmm another pack is in town," Mandy mumble, her voice going sweet and loud. "This could be fun. I've always wanted to meet your family honey."

"This is far from over now, the Argents tried to kill you. We have more business to settle."

"Don't shift this!" Jane shouted. "I'll deal with them!"

"Jane there are other reasons why we are in town. Other reasons I cannot control. I'm not the leader of this pack I just follow the rules. And you're not going to deal with the Argents alone."

"Who is going to be able to help me because you know I don't want anything to do with your damn Alpha pack!" Jane huffed. "And I can't tell Isaac!"

"Isaac? Didn't Ren tell you stay away from him? You stay away from him!"

"Isaac is currently the only one I can trust at the moment besides Ren! How can you even know that. Have you been spying on me?" Jane spat then covered her mouth. "You told me to stay close to the other pack."

"You've told him everything about our family haven't you? You had no right!" Adam slammed his fist into the near by wall.

"I did not!" Jane matched the level of his voice. "He knows nothing, but I know enough about him that if I had to come to him for help I could. He knows I know about werewolves and the alpha pack, but that's it!"

"He knows more than he should!" Mandy cut in. "Perhaps I'll pay him an earlier visit...or my sister can a little fun with him."

"I dare you to try bitch!" Jane threatened. He voice broke. "He knows because I saved him and took him to Alan. He figured out it was me by my scent and remembering pieces of what happened. And you know I don't have it in me to allow someone to die by Argent hands. I was in the wrong place at the right time."

"Jane, it's still a threat. It's too late. Once he finds out about us-you, he is going to assume you're one of the Alphas."

"Adam please don't do anything. Don't!"

The red lights turned off and the sirens went silent. It was pitch black in the hospital save for the small cracks of moon light leaking into the hallway out of the rooms. The florescent lights above turned on and Jane shut her eyes immediately then opened them. Adjusting to the light she found that she was alone, both Mandy and Adan were gone. She could see there were over turned carts and broken glass bottles on the floor. Claw marks on all of the visible doors.

"Adam!" Jane shouted. "Don't!"

"Jane?" A frantic voice called out. "Jane are you okay?"

Mrs. McCall.

"Jane!" Ren came running through the doors.

"They were here," Jane whispered. "Adam was here."

Jane woke up in a difference room facing the opposite side of where the bed was in the first room. She propped herself up against her pillow easily, getting a better look at the area. The walls were a blue with painted on trees instead of solid glossy white. All of her gifts were shoved onto a small table toward the back that rested below a TV that was mounted to the wall. Jane glanced over toward her injure free hand, she was not connected to an IV, but in it's place was a green bruise.

"I hope these arrangements are fine," Mrs. McCall entered with a clip board in hand. She flipped a page over and looked up. "Due to last night's event all patients were moved to the kid's wing of the hospital. We still don't understand what happened last night or how you got out of bed with you injured leg."

"This is fine. I fell to the floor and started to crawl," Jane breathed touching the bridge of her nose. "I had no choice."

"There was no harm done other than the damage of ripping your IV out," Mrs. McCall scolded smiling. "On behalf of the staff and I, we are sorry security couldn't get down here fast enough to help. If you witnessed anything we are sorry."

"It's fine," Jane turned her head toward the window with yellow curtains. Blood dripping down the alpha's chin flashed in her head quickly. "Was the patient in room 45 okay? I saw-"

"Sadly no," Mrs. McCall stated her lips going straight. "He passed shortly after the power was cut back on."

Jane's face dropped into a solum look.

"How about some good news? You're healing quite fast for just being injured a few days ago," The older woman placed a gloved hand onto Jane's leg and gently pulled it out from beneath the thin sheet. "See. It's quite remarkable. You might get discharged tonight or tomorrow."

Jane looked down at her leg there were only a few bandages taped and wrapped around her leg. Instead of a cast there was a brace fastened together with strips of velcro. Many scab less tiger striped scars stretched across her upper though shining in the light above almost hard to see. They itched being exposed to the air conditioner above.

"See everything is almost healed." Mrs. McCall's eyes went wide in a smile.

"Thats fantastic." Jane beamed running a few finger tips over the forming scars.

"All available staff please report to the ER at once." A voice ordered over the intercom.

Mrs. McCall jumped.

"If everything is okay Jane I'm going to leave. I'll be back to check on you as quickly as I can and to see if you can be discharged."

Jane laid back down and took the opportunity to get more rest. Shortly after she was woken up by Mrs. McCall.

"Hey Jane," She greeted still carrying a clip board. On her scrubs was a few smears of blood. "After speaking with your sister you are in the clear to leave the hospital, but we want you to stay home for a couple of days to get more rest and so your mind can have a break."

"Is the person alright," Jane asked yawning. "The blood on your top."

"Yes, since you are one of his friends, Isaac has been emitted into the hospital."

"What?" Jane jumped up. Her body went cold and her head began to swim. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine, he's going into surgery soon."

"Surgery?" Jane asked baffled.

Mrs. McCall gave Jane an odd look.

"He'll be fine," She assured Jane again. "In the mean time I want you to start thinking about leaving the hospital. The hospital has set up a series of meetings with the councilor at Beacon Hills high. They want to make sure that you're okay with what you've been through. I've got another patient I need to see. Your sister said she would come back to help you later."

Once Mrs. McCall left the room. Jane slowly moved off the bed only feeling a slight soreness in her knee. She limped over toward the door feeling her muscles go tight.

"Once you're healed leg, we will be running." Jane whispered to herself.

Pressing her face to the small rectangular window near the top of the door she looked out into the hallway. The was no one in hallway. Jane opened the door slowly hearing a high pitch creak. She stepped into the hallway and pressed her back against the wall and began moving down the hallway looking through rooms for Isaac.

Right when she was about to be seen, Jane peaked into one last room and found a sleeping Isaac. She opened the door and slipped in closing it behind her.

"Isaac!" She whispered loudly. "Isaac!"

As she approached the bed a large bandage taped across his exposed chest came into view.

"Isaac?" She shakily whispered looking down. "Isaac wake up."

Isaac didn't move. She extended a hand and placed her fingertips on his chest and gently shook him. His skin was hot to the touch. He did not move. She brought her hand to his cheek to feel he was burning up.

"Isaac?" Her voice got more frantic. "Wake up!"

Isaac's eyes bolted opened and Jane felt a strong grip around her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac breathed heavily. He let go of Jane's wrist.

"I should be asking you that question. Shouldn't you-you know be healing? You don't need to be here."

"I can't, I mean I am," He struggled for a second breathing. "Slowly."

Jane gently touched the bandage and lifted it up. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the deep claw gashes along his rib cage and side. She could see his skin was slowly mending itself.

"Alpha." Jane growled to herself.

"Okay you can cover it up now." He stated. "There you go showing me you know more than your letting on again. Why do you even care?"

"I-I don't know," She stated flatly looking up from the bandage into his watering eyes. "I-I just do."

He smiled unsure looking at her standing.

"Look at you walking again. And so quickly," His eyes furrowed into a confusing frown. "It's been how many days? Curious."

"Oh nothing curious about me," Jane awkwardly laughed. "I just take my vitamins on a daily bases...you know being really healthy and all."

"Right..." Isaac's eyes closed as he breathed in heavily.

"I guess I'll leave now so you can get some sleep," Jane stated quietly looking toward the door. " Before I get caught out my own room. I was just coming in here to check on you. They might be releasing me today."

"No don't leave," His eyes went wild and raspy voice got loud as he grabbed her hand. "I don't-I don't want-"

"I understand," Jane crinkled her face. "Perhaps I'll stay for a little bit. Until you fall back to sleep."

His face and body calmed.

"Only because you seemed to have stayed with me for a while earlier in the week, but don't get any ideas that we are friends Lahey." Jane shot him a warm smile. "I'll expect my 9am insult by my locker in school soon."

"Don't worry, that didn't even cross my mind," He smirked letting her hand go. "And don't worry I'll be there."

"You know you're scheduled for surgery right?" Jane asked.

"That's what Scott's mom told me," His smirk went away. "I've got to get out of here before then."

Jane slowly pulled up one of the chairs against the wall to where it would be directly beside the bed.

"Mrs. McCall is trying to get a hold of Derek right now."

Jane crossed her arms and rested them on the bed then laid her head down on her arms.

"I'm sure he will be here soon." Jane yawned feeling a bit tired. "Hurry up and go to sleep so I can go back to my room and sleep."

Isaac laid still on his bed and drifted back to sleep. Jane felt herself slowly drift to sleep as well. Minutes later the door burst open and a younger women in blue scrubs walked in.

"Hello Isaac and Guest." The women held up a syringe. "Isaac it's time for your a little medication."

"What for?" He yawned.

"Something to make you prepared for surgery." She smiled.

* * *

**So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it took a while for me to write it and I'm sorry for that. I was trying to tie in what happened in the first episode of season three with Isaac. I'm currently in the process of editing chapters and changing the name for Jane's brother due to the fact that one of the alpha's name is Aidan. In that process I'm going to try to clean up any spelling/punctuation/ or grammar error. Will some of the chapters change? Perhaps, but not by much. ****  
**

**How did you guys like this chapter?**

**Do you like the tying in of the first episode of season three in the story?**

**How did you guys like the first episode of season 3?**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing chapter 14:**

_**McFassy, ELECTRA13, 21, vickylopez2994**_

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Check out things pertaining to this chapter on the tumblr blog (link on the profile)

-B


	16. Chapter 16

**There might be two updates tonight. I hope you like the chapter. **

_**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM SEASON 3**_

Sorry about any editing errors. I'm updating right now because this chapter was getting pretty long and I was about to get to a part that would take up a lot of writing.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Isaac," Jane stated standing up from the chair. She flashed the brunette a small smile then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go now. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Isaac's eyes widened in what seemed like protest against her leaving. He slightly shifted his head toward her direction locking his eyes and breathed in heavily.

"Don't forget about the insult Lahey, better think hard about this one." Jane gave him a warm smile and turned around.

Jane walked past the brunette and out the door. Turning her head one last time she caught a glimpse of an uneasy Isaac. Then it hit her, the scent of an alpha. She looked around, but couldn't find anyone in the hallway.

Once she got to her room, she closed the door and collapsed to the ground with a smack. A deep sob escaped from the bottom of her lungs and out of her throat. The regrets was a tornado disrupting everything, distracting her away from her goal of getting her brother back. All desires to retrieve him back turned to feelings of hate. Would my brother do this, she thought to herself, would he hurt these people? The thoughts rushed in again, her mom and dad gone, brother disappeared months after, the year spent tracking him down, Mandy attacking her, the body found, Isaac being shot, Chase the second body found, the cafe explosion, being in the hospital, the alpha pack crashing the hospital, Isaac hurt because of her. Isaac hurt because of her. It was her fault.

Jane swiftly stood up, extended a fist and punched the blue wall. The purple hand clock above and framed poster of a tree fell to the ground. Shaking her hand out she examined the slight dent mark she had left.

"Hmmm, that's new." She grunted to herself clearing her head. Her fingers swiped over the dent in the wall.

The door opened and tall boy with blond hair walked in with crossed arms shaking his head. Trailing behind him was a girl tapping away on her smartphone. Arron. Arrabelle. Jane's eyes jumped over toward them.

"Nice one cuz," Arron pursed his lips and closed in on on the wall. "Way to channel the strength you have. I could hear the impact out in the hallway. A few people even jumped."

"And anger." Arrabelle tilted her head looking down at the shattered glass of the frame and the plastic clock on the floor. She dipped down and picked up a piece of glass. It sliced her finger tip. The skin instantly began to heal after one drop of blood fell to the floor. "Ouch!"

"I see you're finally healed, took you long enough." Arron huffed stepping over the shards. He walked over toward the gifs and began digging around until he pulled out a box of chocolate. Satisfied with his find he hopped up on the table and began to eat the treats.

"What are you two doing here? I'll be home soon enough for you to pester." Jane hissed getting back into bed. She slowly shifted her body so that she was curled up on her good side of her body.

"Jane is that really how you should talk to us?" Arron asked throwing up a piece of chocolate and catching it in his mouth. While chewing he continued to speak. "We are here aren't we? To help you, to help get your brother back. I wanted to stay home."

"You had a girl back at home." Arrabelle sang.

"I seemed to left her in my bed without telling her I was leaving," Arron scrunched his brows and placed a finger on chin. He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Some help you guys have been. Adam was here last night!" Jane snarled. "So was Mandy."

"Mandy?" Arrabelle asked.

"Adam's love interest," Jane rolled her eyes. "A manipulative little-"

"Jane dear you are leaving now." Aunt Linda walked into the room with Mrs. McCall.

Mrs. McCall walked over toward the bed and smiled.

"Someone told me you snuck out of your room and paid Isaac a visit," She whispered smiling widely. "A nurse told me she witnessed you sneaking out of your room and slipping into his."

"Isaac's room?" Arrabelle asked shooting Jane a glare. "He's here? What happened to him?"

"He got attacked by some animal it looked like," Jane informed exaggerating her eyes toward her. "It looked like a claw mark. I'm sorry for leaving my room."

"It's no big deal, but I wished you would have waited until I got back. He's about to go into surgery in thirty minutes."

Jane's face dropped.

"He will be fine," Mrs. McCall assured placing a hand on Jane's good shoulder. "In the mean time let's get you out of this hospital okay and back home."

"I've brought you a change of clothes. It's just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt," Aunt Linda brought the clothing over toward Jane. "I wasn't sure how sore you still were."

"Thanks," Jane shot her aunt a short smile. "If I'm going to change you guys are going to have to get out."

Jane woke up to her blaring alarm. She tossed a pillow at her night stand only to spill a large glass of water and a nock over a bottle of pain killers. An involuntary groan escaped from her dry lips as she forced herself out of the soft confines of her down blanket. The alarm magically stopped.

"You really should get up now," A voice sliced the silence. "I mean you are getting up now. You're going to be late for class which starts in an hour."

"No!" Jane swirled around in her blanket feeling her knees pop and a streak of pain at her quads. "It's only been three days."

"Yeah, three days of missed classes, assignments, and the awkward socialization that constructs you into a normal functioning human being."

"Normal? Functioning? Human being?" Jane barked covering her head again. "When was this family ever functioning or human, let alone normal?"

"Get up!" The blanket was ripped off of her to expose Ren holding a large mug of coffee. Jane smelled the coffee and smiled. She sat up and Ren held out the mug. "It's hazelnut."

"Tempting," Jane ran a hand through her messy locks stripping them from her face. "I still don't want to go to class."

"Who said anything about want?" Ren placed a hand on her hip and gave Jane the mug. "Two kids have gone missing from Beacon Hills high, perhaps that could be a drive for you to go and find out why?"

"Who are they?" Jane asked swallowing a sip of coffee. "Are they-"

"Wolves?" Ren asked. "Yes. Alan gave me some info on them. He wants your help, but I told him no. This isn't our business."

"Who the hell is missing Ren?" Jane asked.

"A boy name Boyd and a girl named Erica."

"Erica?" Jane looked away toward the wall. She knew she was one of Isaac's friend. She couldn't help, but feel sad for Isaac.

"You know her?" Ren asked.

Jane stood up and walked to her closet. She placed the mug of coffee on her desk. Opening the door she turned her head, "I do, we don't get along, but I know this is going to be bad. She is Isaac's friend. Boyd too."

"Isaac?" Ren threw her hands up into the air annoyed and huffed. "I told you to stay away from that damn boy!"

"Don't get any ideas, we aren't even friends, but you know he was there the night of the explosion. I can't help, but feel bad for the guy to have two of his friends missing. Also he was in the hospital the other day."

"Why was he in the hospital? He can heal just like any other werewolf." Ren was confused.

"It was an Alpha and it was also my fault actually," Jane took in a deep breath then stepped into her closet to pick an outfit out. "I'm terrible with keeping a secret obviously."

"What secret? The fact that you two are obviously sneaking around. The guy can't keep his eyes off of you," Ren ran a hand through her short hair. "I don't see how any of that could cause him to be attack."

"Blah! Ew!" Jane shook her head and faked a gag sound. "That's not even close. I think Mandy or Mandy's sister attacked him and now two from Derek's pack are missing. Remember how I told you everything about having a run in with Adam at the hospital."

"Now you definitely will not be hanging around that Isaac kid. Alphas are out to get him and you're not-"

"Not even one of us," Jane mocked Ren. "If I had a dollar for every time I hear you or anyone else say that I would be one rich bitch! And I wouldn't invite you to the parties on my boat!"

"Funny," Ren sneered. "Watch it babe, I'm only telling you this because if you want to get Adam back you stay out of the Alpha packs business."

"Maybe you should have told me this before I got somewhat emotionally invested in these people here in Beacon Hills."

"Yeah you've invested a lot, a lot of something into that Isaac character."

"Shut up!" Jane walked out of her closet with an outfit. "Get out so I can get ready for class."

Jane walked up the steps to the high school after parking her car. She turned her head toward the parking lot and scanned for a black Camaro and a beat up Jeep. Nothing. After she pulled down her black beanie she walked into the school toward her locker. Once at her locker she eyed Isaac's and a knot formed at her throat. Shaking her head she opened her locker door and began to dig through the metal box for her books and notebook. With a deep breath she smelled a familiar cologne. She took another deep breath and peaked from behind her locker door. Isaac.

Isaac sloppily fumbled with the lock of his locker. The door slammed open rattling against the other. Jane looked him up and down examining his state more intensely, he wore a loose fitting v-neck sweater and dark jeans. Her eyes accidentally lingered on his backside. Jane blinked her eyes and took a look at his side where the claw marks were.

"And what are you staring at?" Isaac asked looking out from the corners of his eyes. He grabbed a book and placed it into his back pack only to replace another book into his locker.

"Nothing worth staring at." Jane smiled sweetly. She let out a huff of air and focused back on the items in her locker. Things seemed to be going back to normal.

"You sure took a long stare at something that wasn't worth staring at." Isaac grabbed the door of Jane's locker peaked out from behind it. On his face was a half hazard smirk. He looked exhausted.

"I was just wondering if you've-you know." Jane confessed nodding toward Isaac's stomach.

Isaac looked both ways down the hallway and lifted his shirt up on the side.

"Satisfied?" He asked pursing his lips.

Jane looked and saw there was not even a slight sign of a scar.

"Yeah."

"Were you worried or something?" Isaac asked, his face getting soft.

"Wouldn't you like to know Lahey?" Jane slumped her bag over her shoulder and slammed her locker shut. "Oh and you forgot something this morning."

Isaac looked down at the fly of his jeans and then down at his shoes. Everything was zipped and tied. Jane let out a roaring laugh and began down the hallway catching a glimpse of a frustrated Isaac. Who was glaring at her.

Jane continued down the hallways catching stares from her peers. Most of the looks were of shock and others of disgust. One girl Jane passed even covered her mouth when she passed by.

"Looks like you've been officially inducted into our little club of freaks," Lydia stated making Jane jump. "We got used to the looks after last semester. They will disappear sometime."

"Yeah?" Jane gave Lydia a small smile.

"They will." Allison popped out from behind a corner and smiled.

Jane looked down and continued down the hallway without Lydia or Allison.

"What was that about?" Allison asked.

"Who knows?" Lydia shrugged. "She just got back to school from being in the hospital. Maybe she is still in shock from the cafe explosion."

"I see Isaac is back to school as well," Allison gritted through her teeth. "Maybe he just said something that upset her."

"I don't know," Lydia tilted her head. "He seems a bit off today."

At that moment all the books in Isaac's back fell to the ground. Allison let out a laugh.

"A bit off?" She asked.

Jane walked into the cafeteria holding a sac lunch something quite larger than her average single fruit. Everyone who was sitting down at full tables adverted their eyes toward Jane. Whispers floated through the room like waves. Jane gripped her paper bag and began through the crowd until she spotted the usual table where the group sat. Stiles was speaking animatedly at Scott, chomping on a slice of pizza where Lydia and Allison were talking sneaking glances at someone. Jane's eyes trailed along their line of vision until she spotted two twin brothers sitting by themselves talking to each other. One slowly turned their heads to the side not looking at Jane then back to his conversation.

Jane slowly approached the table opening her mouth to say hi, but her eyes caught a curly haired leather jacket wearing boy sitting by himself with his head laying on the table. Jane dodged her group of friends and walked up to the table where Isaac was sitting. Instantly he lifted his head up and made eye contact with her.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jane asked sitting down beside him.

Isaac took a deep breath through his nose.

"Oh yeah," She squinted her eyes. "Can you smell the new perfume?"

"I smell hazelnut," Isaac spoke annoyed sitting up straight. "Are you really talking to me? We aren't friends remember."

"Yeah totally remember," Jane opened her paper bag and pulled out a sandwich. "But after hearing about your friends it looked like you needed someone or something. And about the hazelnut I spilt coffee on myself this morning."

"Or something." He glared at her.

"Why not just sit with everyone else?" Jane asked biting into her sandwich. "With Scott. I mean you guys are friends."

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Did you remember what you forgot?" Jane asked another question.

"No, but I'm a little preoccupied with something that actually matters."

"You're right," Jane turned her head. Everyone at her usual table were staring at her and Isaac. "Oh right I forgot this would look weird."

"Is the sandwich good?" Isaac randomly asked.

"I guess so." Jane thought for a second then asked."Want a half?"

Isaac nodded. Jane gave him a half slightly brushing her fingers against his. She jumped. Isaac just gave her another look like he thought she was an idiot.

"I'll warn you though, there are spicy peppers on it."

Isaac took a big bite, "Thanks. What kind of sandwich is this?"

"Mayo, Mustard, lots of lettuce, banana peppers, cheese, jalapeno peppers, tomatoes."

"No meat." Isaac took a swig out of his water bottle.

"Uh yeah." Jane nodded.

"Tastes pretty good." He half heartily smiled.

"Orange slice?" Jane asked pulling out a plastic bag.

"Sure." Isaac laughed shaking his head.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Jane asked. "Erica and Boyd."

"We aren't friends." Isaac went stern taking another bite. He swallowed his bite and turned in toward her shooting her a goofy smile. Jane could feel the heat rising off of his body.

"Oh I've seemed to have forgotten that in the past two minutes." She wanted to smack him upside his head.

"So why were you staring at me this morning. I could have sworn you were staring at my-"

"I wasn't staring at you, I was concerned." Jane's voice went loud. "Don't flatter yourself Isaac."

Jane looked back at the table once again regretting even sitting down next to Isaac. Stiles locked eyes with her, taking her glance as an invitation and stood up from the table. He gestured for the rest of the group to follow. They all shook their head.

"Come on guys." Scott demanded.

Stiles placed his trey on the table and sat in the free seat beside Jane. A weak smile formed on his face. Isaac smiled back slightly.

"Hey guys!" Scott sat down beside of Stiles. "Whatever it is you two are arguing about just stop!"

"Has the world ended?" Lydia asked taking a seat. She plopped her large hand bag onto the table. "I mean Jane come on you practically hate the guy."

Isaac shot a glare at Lydia and then kept his eyes on Jane. Jane swallowed the last piece to her half of the sandwich.

"And man you told me you wish she hadn't even came to Beacon Hills," Scott crossed his arms. "Just last night you said-"

"Scott!" Allison shouted. "Don't!"

"Can't a person feel sorry for another person who has lost two friends?" Jane asked loudly.

Everyone's face at the table dropped. Isaac's hand balled into a fist.

"I saw the fliers in the hallway." Jane shrugged. She could almost feel Isaac's uneasiness.

"Jane are we still on for the homework recap and movie at your place tonight?" Stiles asked interrupting the awkward silence.

"Yeah sure." Jane stood up from the table taking everything with her save for Isaac's half of her sandwich and the bag of orange slices.

Jane sat at a lab table in chemistry waiting for the bell to ring so class could begin. She got there minutes earlier than most of the students due to the fact that lunch was no longer a happy break away from class. The bell ran and students began to file in. At the last minute Stiles and Isaac, who were fully arguing amongst each other walked through the door.

"Just because all of this is happening in your life doesn't mean you have to be a big dick about it!" Stiles shouted. "Looked like she was trying to be the better person and be nice to you."

Isaac rolled his eyes and a full on smirk produced itself across his face once he was aware of Jane being in the class room.

"Maybe she really does care!" Stiles continued.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted across the room. "Shut up!"

Stiles stopped speaking when the class went silent. Mr. Harris the chemistry teacher stood with his arms crossed at the front of the room.

"Nice to have both Jane and Isaac joining us," A wicked smiled curled on his lips. "Now will both of you find your seats."

Stiles' eyes landed on the empty seat beside Jane. He made a quick jog toward it only to have Isaac sit down before he had the chance.

"Since Erica and Boyd are missing," Isaac pouted his lips. "I need a lab partner and well you have Scott."

"Mr. Harris can I object against this notion?" Jane raised her hand and asked. She turned her head toward Isaac and squinted her eyes. "Like I've said before I work better alone."

"Miss Crawford," Mr. Harris began. "No. I think you should start working with a partner like everyone else."

Isaac shot Jane a sweet smile. She felt her hands ball into a fist.

"But Mr. Harris."

"Show the boy some sympathy Jane," Mr. Harris squeezed the bridge of his nose. "His lab partner is no where to be found."

Isaac looked down.

"You annoy me so much!" Jane snapped.

"Back at you sweetheart. I only sat her to make Stiles mad."

"Whatever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**To Track and To Protect**

**I don't own anything TW except for my OC.**

* * *

"The periodic table," Stiles grabbed the laminated color coded periodic table that was on the coffee table in Jane's living room. "Is full of magical elements. There will be a quiz on the atomic number and mass for each elements."

"Got it! Memorize atomic numbers and atomic mass," Jane reached for the DVD case that was resting beside a large bowl of popcorn. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle Evil Dead? It's pretty gory with a side of major cheese, but a classic nevertheless."

"I've probably seen worst," Stiles fumbled with his binder opening the rings and closing them shut. He closed one of the rings on his finger and shook his hand out. "I mean I've probably seen more gory movies than this one."

"Well you are in for a treat!" Jane smiled pressing the play button on the DVD player. "I've watched it plenty of times and still love it!"

Jane grabbed the periodic table out of Stiles hand and sat down on the couch beside him. She crossed her legs and smiled warmly at him. He looked up at her smiled back.

"I'm sorry days have been chaotic here for you." He stated randomly.

"I've have better days I wont lie, but you've got to keep going."

"I remember a quote someone told me, if you're going through hell, keep going." Stiles stated placing his binder on the table. "I don't think we are going to get much studying done here."

"You're probably right. This movie is just too good to not watch while studying," Jane grabbed her chemistry book and opened it exposing a lab sheet. She glanced over it. "I have to make this lab up soon. Mr. Harris said I could make it up tomorrow after school if I wanted to and it doesn't look like I have a job anymore, so I guess I will."

Stiles shot Jane an awkward look.

"Thats great, it's not that hard of a lab. If Scott can make a B on it I'm sure you'll get an A+."

"You think?" Jane asked skimming over the lab sheet. "Chemistry isn't that much of a problem for me so I'm confident that I'll do fine. It's math that kills me..."

"You're right, I remember the last test grade you got, it was a 93?" Stiles asked.

"Ugh yeah, how did you know?"

"I looked over your shoulder at the grade."

"Oh."

Jane moved her once injured arm. It was feeling stiff. She extended it out to feel a slight burn in the muscles. Stiles shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Stiles you don't have to be awkward about it. I was in an explosion and in the hospital," Jane laughed. "In fact things would be better if you were more open about it. I'm sure you have questions."

"Were you scared?" He asked grabbing the bowl of popcorn. He shoved a handful of the buttery pieces into his mouth. "Was it like an action movie?"

"I thought it was a joke at first that Chase was playing on me. Since the whole thing at Lydia's party. He wasn't too happy, but damn he was-" Jane paused and took a deep breath. Warm tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Shit and he is dead. He didn't do it. He couldn't have. It was nothing like what you see in action movies. Then Isaac was there."

"Isaac?" Stiles' voice sounded disgusted. "You sure it wasn't him?"

"Actually that never even crossed my mind," Jane crinkled her face. "He was just at the right place at the right time."

"That's what he told me." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, what is up with you guys?" Jane asked shifting on the couch so she was facing the flat screen. "You two go at it worse than me and him."

"Never really liked or trusted the guy."

"Well Scott seems to like him, shouldn't that be enough?" Jane asked knowing it wouldn't be.

Stiles' eyes went wide.

"I get it Stiles, I mean he's an ass. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"You're right though," Stiles leaned over toward the coffee table and grabbed his soda. He took a sip then spoke. "If Scott trusts him and likes him I should. There is just so much more to it than that. I have my reasons to not like him. One being the way he treats you."

"Oh boy," Jane laughed looking away. She leaned over the table and grabbed her soda."The way he treats me? I can handle it. It's all for fun. He's harmless to me."

"Fun?"

"Fun for me anyways. I like to pick on him," Jane laughed. "The way his eyebrows do that thing."

Jane rose an eyebrow to Stiles.

"I like it." Jane's face grew hot with her sudden confession that was new to her. She took a sip of her soda, it was cold against her lips.

"Like flirt with him?" Stiles was blunt.

"Oh my god no!" Jane laughed almost dropping her soda. "I just like to make him mad and well he likes to do the same to me."

Arrabelle padded her way into the living room. holding a mug. She stopped at the couch and sat on the edge near Stiles. Stiles jumped at the sudden closeness of her. Jane's cousin turned her head and smiled widely him.

"Hi." She greeted.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Can I watch the movie with you guys?" Arrabelle asked. "Arron is gone for the evening, said something about a date."

Jane nodded annoyed.

"Scoot over." Arrabelle ordered playfully.

Stiles moved and the brunette sat down beside him. She playfully nudged him.

"Can you move over more please?" Arrabelle's voice was light.

Stiles moved over and Jane tilted her head to look at her cousin who was smiling at her slyly. Jane matched her expression. Jane grabbed the remote and turned the volume up to the movie.

"Oh my god that's so gross!" Arrabelle shouted grabbing onto Stiles' arm. "Straight up grotesque!"

"It's not that bad." Jane crinkled her nose in annoyance. Arrabelle jumped and latched onto Stiles again.

During the movie Stiles drifted off to sleep, his head slowly made it's was onto Jane's shoulder. Jane fell asleep on the armrest. There was a ring that cut through the silence and Stiles's eyes bolted open to the sound of his phone ringing. Jane bolted up mashing her forehead into Stiles' with a smack. Instantly she pressed a palm to her head.

"Oh god," Jane began feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry Stiles."

"No it's fine," Stiles ran a few finger tips over his forehead. His phone began to ring again. "I've got to get that."

Jane scanned the clock on the tv, it read 11pm. It was late and class was early and having to stay after class tomorrow for a lab meant she wouldn't be able to take the afternoon nap she grew so accustom to. Stile stood up and Jane followed suit leaving a sleeping Arrabelle lounging over the edge of the other arm rest.

"Alright man," Stiles conversed over the phone. "I'll be over in ten, give me a couple of minutes to say goodbye to Jane."

Jane walked to her door and unlocked it. She stepped outside to have Stiles follow behind her carrying his backpack. He slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Sorry I have to head out like this," He stammered rubbing the back of his neck. "Not much chemistry got done."

"Yeah, it's late anyways," Jane smiled crossing her arms it was on the cool side outside. "I hope everything is okay with who ever was on the phone."

"Yeah it's fine. Well I've got to go." Stiles leaned forward and extended out his arms to give Jane a hug. Jane laughed, accepted the hug, and wrapped her arms around him.

Jane got out of the hug and crossed her arms again. Stiles ran his finger tips over his forehead again.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked and Stiles nodded. "Maybe this will help."

Jane stood on her toes and leaned in, she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Actually that helps a lot I don't feel a thing anymore." Stiles stammered stepping off the steps of the front porch. He tripped on the last one and just about face planted. He bounced back up.

Jane stepped back and smiled shaking her head.

"Have a good night Stiles."

"You too." He waved and walked back to his car.

"Why didn't you wake me up to say good bye?" Arrabelle stepped outside yawning.

"He had to leave quickly." Bothe Jane and Arrabelle went back inside and Jane headed to bed.

Jane pulled her phone out of her bag, it read 3:15, just 15 minutes after school had ended for the day. Her boot covered feet clunked toward her chemistry class. She opened the door only to have a tall short curly hair boy cut her off and step into the class room before her. Pushing the door opened with her palm she entered to see Isaac already making himself comfortable in his new seat at the table where Jane usually sat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked dropping her bag onto a different lab table.

"I've got a lab to make up," He cocked his head toward her and lifted a brow. A wicked smile formed across his mouth exposing his teeth. "Clearly. Why else would I be in a Lab room?"

"Then I'll come again some other day," Jane grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Isaac, with his speed, jumped in front of the door and crossed his leather covered arms. Jane continued to speak. She slapped at his arm playfully. "Oh come on you know you don't want to spend two hours with me. Don't forget Mr. Harris will be here. You're stuck with me enough during class. And trust me I get annoying, heck I even annoy myself."

Isaac rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed glued to his lips. Jane stepped away from the door and walked toward the board. She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote something down. Jane placed the piece of chalk back onto the board and took slow steps backwards to the door clapping the chalk dust off her hands.

"Go to hell, Isaac," Isaac stated out loud laughing. He walked up to the chalk board. "Trust me I've been there. I've seen the devil himself, but he's not a problem for me anymore."

"That's suppose to scare me right?" Jane asked.

Jane quickly ran toward the door and swung it open. She took one step out of the classroom and hands grip around her ribs. They pulled her easily back into the class room. The door shut behind her.

"If I have to suffer through this lab and miss practice, I'm not doing it alone. You're here so you're going to suffer with me." His hands moved to arms gripping around her waist.

"Remember what I said about touching me Lahey?" She breathed inhaling the scent of his skin and the strong cologne that was coming off of his neck. Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears.

Jane elbowed Isaac sharply in the ribs. He yelp escaped his mouth letting her go. She grabbed ahold of one of his arms and twisted it around to where it was pressed against his back. With great force she shoved him against the wall.

"Shocked again aren't you?" Jane began speaking into his ear. "Frankly I don't even know my own strength well enough, but when pretty boys in leather jackets feel the need to touch me let alone order me around, I can't let them get away with it. Perhaps it's my adrenaline."

"Let me go Jane!" He ordered. Jane could heard his voice shift lower which meant he was shifting. "Stop please, I don't-"

"Don't like it do you?" She pressed harder. A soft pop escaped from his shoulder.

"I mean it!" He growled.

Jane shoved him harder. Isaac completely shifted and pushed off the wall with his free hand breaking Jane's force. She fell to the ground. Isaac turned around and in seconds his face went back to human save for his eyes. They were a bright golden. Jane swallowed hard quickly trying to crawl backwards. He crept up to her and lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling. The bag that was slumped over her shoulder dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Maybe you should have listened to me," He whispered gripping her shoulder tighter. "Maybe my anger is much worse."

"I'm not afraid, I've see larger wolves than you!" Jane's mouth snapped shut after yet another confession slipped out. She began to kick frantically.

Isaac's eyes went wide and Jane's back met the blinds of the windows. They crinkled behind her.

"I knew I shouldn't trust you." His nose flared, his hand rested just below her neck pressing down.

"You don't know anything!" Jane spat as she kicked her legs up. "You don't get it, I can't tell you anything, but you have no reason to not trust me. Have I told anyone about you? I'm sure you will tell you're Scooby gang about me soon enough."

Isaac's eyes dropped and looked back up, but his hand pressed harder against her chest. His nails sunk into her skin around her collar bone. His eyes were now back to their normal color and enhanced by the setting sun light shining though the blind.

"You think if I had," She paused for a raspy breath grasping his wrist. "You would be locked up somewhere. Or dead. Don't think I didn't think about killing you myself. I'm sure I'm capable of that, but you seem to be capable of that on your own."

"That was one night," He hissed fangs extending out from behind his lips. "It was a pack meeting. How was I supposed to know about the hunters in the woods. You shouldn't have been there."

"You would be dead," Jane coughed. "Be glad that I wasn't some immature asshole who likes to make fun of new girls."

Isaac's hands weakened. Jane took the opportunity to throw a punch at him, her knuckles skimmed across his cheek then jaw. With one great kick she got him in the groin area and dropped to the floor.

"God, what is this?" Jane asked picking herself up off the floor. "We've made it clear that nothing good can come between us."

Isaac went to the blinds and straightened them grabbing himself secretly.

"Nothing good?" He asked turning around.. "I don't know what it is about you, but-I mean you saved me and-"

"At least Stiles doesn't treat me like this," Jane cut in as she grabbed her bag. She walked to the chalk board and sloppily erased the words. "He keeps warning me to stay away from you, but some how fate keeps bringing us together in the most wrong ways. I can't stay away."

"Stiles," He growled. "Stiles doesn't like me, he's going to tell you anything to make you hate me."

"You two," Jane rolled her eyes. "He doesn't have to tell me anything."

"I deserve that. I get it, you're strong, you have secrets," Isaac began as he ruffled his hair. He took off his jacket, slung it across a near by lab table and Jane got a strong whiff of his scent. She curled her hands into a fist again cursing the new reaction her body was creating. "I haven't told anyone about you, if I had I don't know what would happen. Too much is going on right now. I've been trying hard to make Scott think you're a normal kid."

"Kid?" Jane asked as she brushed the hair from her face.

"But honestly he's onto you. He can smell you just as much as I can."

"Great."

"I'm going to be honest with you, that's why he became all buddy buddy with you."

"Again, Great."

The door crept opened and Mr. Harris stepped in with a neat pile of printed papers.

"Oh good you two were going at it again," Mr. Harris produced a wicked smile. "This isn't the breakfast club where everyone will be stuck together and become best friends. I need you two to just make it through Chemistry. Could you both find your seats please and I'll get the chemicals for the lab."

In routine they sat down at the lab table they habited during the day. Feeling hot Jane stripped herself of her jacket and tossed it to the table beside their exposing a grey tank top. Isaac's eyes made their way to the side of her right arm. A red mark had form from his grip.

"Not everyone is a magical unicorn and can heal quickly," She whispered playfully punching him in his own arm. It formed a mark and instantly healed.

Once the lab was done and the two endured enough of each other they parted their ways, but ended up at the front steps of the high school at the same time. The sun was setting and the street lamps in the parking lot were turning on.

"You know I was trying to be nice to you the other day. And you even ate my lunch, the lunch you so complain about me lacking. Next time I'll remember to not give you a half of my sandwich." She stated as the black Camaro entered the parking lot.

The Camaro rolled up and stopped. A man with dark hair stepped out and opened the trunk. He shot Jane a smile then approached her extending a hand. Derek.

"You must be the girl Isaac talks about," The man shot Isaac a smile. "Jane is it? I'm Derek, his cousin."

Jane swallowed hard and extended a hand. His grip was tight. Cousin, Jane thought, but his eyes are yellow.

"No I'm the other Jane he doesn't talks about," Jane frowned at Isaac. "Nice to meet you Derek."

"I don't talk about her," Isaac huffed scratching his head and looking down. "I don't talk about you."

"He tells me you're great at Chemistry and that his grades are showing an improvement," Derek smiled again. "Nothing bad of course. Also he talks about you in his sleep."

"Oh yeah?" Jane smiled sweetly playfully punching Isaac in the arm again. He rolled his eyes. "That's great Isaac. That's just superb."

"I don't talk about her in my sleep!" Isaac shouted trying to brush it off. He began to fumble with his hands. "I don't talk about you in my sleep."

"Well I've got to split," Jane walked down the stairs and waved a hand. "See you in Chemistry, lab partner. And sweet dreams."

"Come on Derek, did you really have to say that?" Jane could hear Isaac being embarrassed. "She doesn't need to know I talk about her."

"I had to meet her. She does smell interesting, but she seems...um...nice, you sure know how to pick them."

"Come on Derek!" Isaac shouted. "It's not like that."

Jane slightly turned her head then brushed it off getting into her car. Once in the car she fixed her rear view mirror onto the two who were still standing beside the Camaro. She shook her head and cranked the car laughing.

Jane stopped at a red light near the school. During the light she pulled out a cd from her glove compartment and inserted it into the CD player. She looked up again at the light, that was still red, and sat back waiting listening to music. Something ran in front of her stopped car, her eyes jumped over toward the direction of the movement and caught a glimpse of what looked to be Boyd, the missing boy from school. The the boy's left was a girl. Both were in their wolf form. Honk! Honk! A car behind her urged her to go. The light was green.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Jane pressed on the gas and went forward until she got to an area for a U turn. She turned and drove to the spot where the two had been seen. She pulled off on the side of the road, got out and called her sister.

"Yeah?" Ren answered.

"We've got a little problem." Jane began.

"What kind of problem?" Ren asked laughing.

"I've spotted one of the missing people from school, Boyd. Erica wasn't with him. In fact he was with someone I've never seen before"

"Okay what are we suppose to do about it?" Ren was annoyed.

"Well If I don't do anything about it and Boyd and this chick kills someone because of wolf rage then that's on my plate."

"Okay where are you are?" Ren asked.

"I'm at the woods near the school, but I'm going to park my car at the school. I don't have much on me though, I have a knife and my sling shot in my trunk, but that's it and honestly I don't want to kill them."

"Well we can't be making any promises right now." Ren snapped. "I'll call Alan and we will all meet you at the school."

"I'm parking in the over flow parking lot just in case anyone sees us."

"All right."

An Suv pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High and parked. Jane was asleep resting her head against her stirring wheel. With a loud knock on her window Jane bolted up and back down on her stirring wheel pressing the horn. Shaken she turned to see Ren at her door. Jane grabbed her keys and got out after popping open the trunk.

"Let's see I have my sling shot and a knife," Jane grabbed a black bag and unzipped it. She grabbed the items and shoved them in her pocket.

"Jane heads up," Alan shouted tossing something toward her.

"I said I didn't want to kill them." Jane hissed.

"Don't worry it's only tranquilizers," Alan informed tossing over a few cartridges of backup ammunition. "Aim for the neck."

"Okay, the neck," Jane shook her head. "Lets go."

"Let's go hunting." Arron stated as he smiled wickedly

The Crawford family crept into the woods with Alan at their side. The sun was down and the air was becoming cooler creating thick fog. There was little moon light that night, but a few stars freckled across the sky in between the accumulating clouds. Jane walked slowly beside her sister's side with the gun clutched in her hand. Arrabelle moved about almost dance like through the trees jumping over clumped vegetation with her brother only feet behind with his hands shoved into the pockets of his pea coat.

Jane looked over at her aunt who had stopped walking, her eyes were cat like scanning the area, taking in everything she could, she snapped her head to the left and Ren followed suit along with her two cousins. Her aunt took in a deep breath closing her eyes. Once she exhaled her eyes slid open revealing the red wolf eyes of an alpha.

"They are near." Ren whispered.

"Who is near?" Jane asked. Suddenly the scent her family members were getting blew into her face with a great timing breeze.

"The alphas." Arron growled eyes glowing blue. He flung out his claws.

Jane turned her head toward her sister whose irises flashed blue and whose claws extended.

"Get behind us," Ren ordered. "Alan you do the same."

* * *

**What a long update, I've been working on this chapter even before episode 3 aired. I hope you like it. I'm going to try to stay with the current plot of season 3, but there may be some changes to it. Thanks for any reviews that were written and all of the follows/favorites. If anyone has any questions about this chapter or story go to my tumblr page (it currently looks like a teen wolf fan page, I've reblogged a lot of teen wolf things for inspiration to update this story). You will also find a gif version of the first part of the chapter on that page and an outfit that Jane is wearing. You can also listen to any of the music that I listen to when writing the chapter there.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-B**

**PS: If anyone wants to talk about the current season of TW shoot me a message on here or my tumblr.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jane turned her head toward the thick fog and squint her eyes. Figures were approaching from out of the distances carrying the strong scent of alpha. This time it was stronger and Jane could almost feel herself go naturally submissive toward them, even if she wasn't a wolf. She took in a deep breath and turned her head away from the sight, closing her eyes trying to calm herself.

"There isn't, but 2 of them," Aunt linda whispered. "But a group of alphas never-the-less."

"Jane do you remember any of the things I taught you years ago?" Alan whispered behind her.

"Like what?" Jane turned her head for a second."I remember how to shoot a gun and use a few other weapons, but Adam and dad taught me that. I don't have many of those weapons on me. They've been stashed away in the basement."

"Like to fight?" He asked lifting his hands into fists. "Physically."

"As much as I could retain," She smiled weakly. "But clearly I've already had a run in with them and she know my strengths. I haven't died yet. I'm a little rusty."

Red eyes pierced through the night and latched themselves onto the group. Jane's eyes widened and she made a sprint toward them.

"Adam!" She shouted. Arron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him sharply. "Adam what are you doing here?"

"Jane," Arron whispered. "Don't go near him. He doesn't seem like himself."

"Hello family," Adam greeted awkwardly. "I'm fine really, more than fine. In fact I feel damn good!"

Growls erupted from the two alphas. They slung their arms out extending their claws. The clouds above separated exposing a sliver of moonlight exposing Adam with Mandy at his side.

"What's going on?" Jane asked. "Why are you here? Why are you shifted? Do we pose a threat to you?"

"Jane be quiet!" Aunt Linda ordered. "Don't talk to him. He cannot be trusted."

"The leader, he made them like this," Adam spoke, his voice was low and full of concern. "We are here to capture them. They need to be killed to fix our pack leader's mistake. His plan didn't work."

"Plan?" Ren asked.

"He locked Derek and the beta called Scott into a vault with the ones that are loose. Derek was meant to kill them as a test. Jane you shouldn't been here. It's not safe tonight."

"Why do that to Derek? They don't need to be killed. I wont-" Arron's hand slapped over her mouth blocking her words.

"Jane I said be quiet!" Aunt Linda breathed. "There will be no killing unless need be."

"You think capturing them will prevent them from harming anyone?" The girl Mandy shouted. "Boss did it on purpose, there was a reason why they were turned this way."

"It wont last!" Ren shouted. "Once the sun comes up."

"What?" Arrabelle asked.

"Once the sun comes up the moon wont have any affect on them."

"That's right," Adam's eyes flashed back to normal. "You just need to get them trapped, but some friends of yours Jane are already working on it. My friends don't care either way what goes down. Destruction is what they want."

"We don't have any pals, let 'em die. Local wolves are none of our concern." Arron stated annoyed.

Alan opened his mouth to speak, but Ren shot him a concerned look that told him his friends would not be harmed.

"No!" Jane mumbled through Arron's fingers. He pressed down harder and his hand wrapped around her waist trying to steady her still. Jane rammed her head into Arron's face then sharply elbowed him in the stomach. He released her with the impact. She grabbed his free hand and dropped to her knees yanking him over her shoulder to the ground in one swift move. He landed on his back with a smack, dry leave exploding into the air. She bounced up and admired herself.

"Where was that when we were having our fun?" Mandy asked, her claws slid back in along with her fangs, but her eyes remained red. "Almost impressive."

"You still have it in you," Arron jumped up from the ground smiling. "Glad it wasn't wasted again on punching hospital walls."

"No one is killing anyone tonight!" She shouted.

"We could take this opportunity to convince you to come pack to your family pack," Arron went on again talking to Adam. Adam repeatedly shook his head. "Save everyone a lot of time and I could go back home to my-"

"I was wondering why the whole family was back together, of course it has to do with me," Adam growled. "I'm not going back, I'm happy here and me being here keeps Jane and Ren safe."

"No it doesn't!" Jane shouted bringing her gun up toward her own brother out of anger then kept it on Mandy. Ren gave her a look and moved her hand telling her to lower the gun. "I haven't been safe since I've been in Beacon Hills and you know it. Your sorry excuse for a girlfriend slashed my tires, scratched up my car, gratified our garage, attacked me twice, and harmed a friend of mine."

"You're friend?" Mandy smiled. "You mean the handsome one? My sister had the pleasure with that one, she said he looked quiet sexy when he cried out in pain."

Jane felt her teeth mash and grind together painfully.

"She almost went after that tall skinny one," Mandy continued with animated hands. "The one with the jacked up Jeep and a cop as a dad. What is his name? Oh yeah it's Stiles."

Jane fingers gripped her gun tighter at the mentioning of Stiles being harmed. Her finger pressed the trigger toward Mandy and the dark hair alpha flipped backwards dodging the dart.

"I see you're stepping your game up," Mandy laughed. "Little girl's got to grow up sometime."

"Jane don't waste your darts." Alan suggested.

"Mandy," Adam turned his head. "I said to not go after Jane's friends."

"But he wants them-" Mandy began and Adam scolded her and she stopped talking.

"What wants what?" Jane asked.

"You're so goddamn selfish Adam," Ren stated normally shaking her head. A laugh escaped her lips. "I'm sure this has to do with Mom and Dad. This isn't going to solve anything."

Tears warmed Jane's eyes at the mentioning of her parents.

"Like I said I'm not going anywhere." He shouted.

Jane wiped her eyes then squinted them. There was someone out in the distance. They were moving fast.

"I can see it too," Ren whispered. "It's fast."

"It's them, Boyd and some other girl." Jane shouted her body getting into a ready position.

"Ready?" Alan asked holding up his gun. He took the safety off. Jane nodded and did the same.

The two crazed weres ran toward the group with their arms stretched out wide and claws fully extended. Breath heaved from their mouths and formed small clouds of mist with the cool air. Once at the clearing they stopped moving and focused on the pack before them. Boyd stood with a girl beside him Jane didn't know. She tilted her head in confusion due to the fact the girl looked familiar. With a growl that escaped the girl's mouth Jane broke from her thoughts. The wolf girl's eyes were on her, she moved her head slowly watching Jane ready to pounce.

"Hell no! Um are you guys seeing this?" Jane whispered as she slowly backed up deeper into the woods. The wolf girl began to crouch down. "Shit!"

"Jane don't move stay with the pack!" Aunt Linda ordered lifting a calming hand. "We are stronger in numbers and you're much safer around wolves."

The wolf girl pushed up from the ground into the air toward her direction. Instantly Jane broke off into a full sprint. When she heard a loud thud and the smacking of bodies she turned her head back and saw her brother in mid air with Boyd. He slammed him to the ground by the neck. Jane slowed her pace, but kept going. Where was the girl, she thought. There was another smack of bodies and Jane couldn't help, but glance back toward her family. Arrabelle was in a battle with the brunette she'd never seen before. A few whimpers escaped both girls as they fought then Arrabelle was thrown across the clearing giving the other girl a chance to run. Jane's family went forward toward the girl, but Boyd was able to keep them off.

"Jane get back here, you idiot!" Arron shouted, his words turning into a growl. "You think you can do this on your own?"

Jane's eyes went wide as locked them on the stranger. The girl was coming for her.

Jane's sprint went full again. Trees were getting closer together as the vegetation was getting thicker and more wild. The fog was dissipating and the temperature was getting cooler and cooler. Growls escaped the girl's mouth along with heavy breathing. Jane could hear she was always only a few feet away. Latching onto a tree limb, Jane did a full pull up and stayed there until the wolf girl came sloppily running by. Kipping she pulled up again and then extending down kicking the girl in the back, to the ground with as much force as she could. As the wolf girl was pushing herself up, Jane kipped out and jumped from tree letting go of the branch. She landed a few feet away from the fallen girl and without looking back she went into a full sprint again.

Her lungs were burning, legs cramping as if they had not fully healed from the explosion not too long ago. Motivating her to move more quickly more growls glided through and around the trees. Heavy foot steps were coming from behind her. She extended out her legs for longer strides until she saw the top of the old Hale house.

She jumped over the rotting wooden steps and ran inside hoping the girl would follow. Foot steps clunked up the stairs of the front porch and entered the house. Jane made her way into the area that would have been the kitchen. She ducked down behind what was left of an island counter and gripped her gun. The wolf girl stopped moving sniffing the air aggressively then growled loudly. Jane pressed her pack against the counter cabinet. Jane's ear perked toward her left at the sound of more foots steps coming up the stairs. Had someone seen me, she thought to herself.

"It's funny how you ended up here of all places. We've been out chasing you for a while," A male voiced teased. There was another loud sniff of air. No one else had seen Jane come in. "Cora over here, lets do this again shall we? Come on babe smile for me."

Jane took in a slow, but deep breath scared to see who was here. Then she smelled him feeling her body automatically go into panic. Isaac.

Cora tilted her head toward Isaac then turned toward the kitchen, sniffing. Suddenly she pounced on top of the counter top and loomed over the edge sniffing. Claws grabbed a hold of Jane's faux leather covered shoulders and her gun went off in reflex, shooting up toward the ceiling. The shifted girl yanked Jane out of her sitting position and threw her across the room. She hit something warm and hard and collapsed to the ground. She looked down and swallowed hard. Isaac was below her, their chests were touching and heaving. His eyes went to the gun in her hand and then turned yellow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pushing her off roughly. Jane landed on the floor with a soft thud and Isaac pulled her back up. A hiss escaped her as she felt a pain forming in the arm Isaac pulled her up by him.

"Um...um. I-I." She stammered looking at the wolf girl who was about the charge them. She faced toward her.

"Come on spit it out we obviously don't have all night," He looked at the gun with squinting eye. "Are you a hunter?"

"No," Jane pulled the gun up and pointed it at crazed girl. "If I was you'd be dead."

"I'm confused why you are here," Isaac informed as he flung his hands out changing into claws. "Are you affiliated with the Argents, the hunters?"

"No," Jane got annoyed. She flipped her hair out of her face. "Is this really the appropriate time for questions?"

"Then what are you?" Isaac looked distressed as if he didn't know if he should trust her or not.

"Someone who just knows a lot about a lot of things." She smiled weakly placing her finger on the trigger.

"You can't kill her!" He growled swiping a clawed hand over the barrel of the gun. He pushed it down.

"That wasn't the plan! I don't want her dead," She shouted flinging it back up, then pressed the trigger. The tranquilizer bullet shot through the air right past the girl's ear. The girl jumped and growled loudly. "Shit! So close!"

Isaac looked at Jane in impressive shock.

"Don't kill her!" He barked again.

"It's only a tranquilizer!" Jane spat glaring at Isaac. "Stay out of this if you're going to be a distraction!"

"Are you what Dr. Deaton is?" He asked shaking his head.

"Um..." Jane looked away. She couldn't really answer that question. I am sort of right, she asked herself, but not. She pressed the trigger again and another bullet type dart escaped. This time it got the girl in the arm. "I can't answer that."

"You're not a hunter? Do you protect us?" Isaac looked confused. "I was wrong the whole time. You saved me. We're you trying to protect me? Are you like the girl who saved me?"

"Protect?" She snapped. "Some. Not all. What girl?"

"But you smell like a werewolf." He confessed eyes going wide.

"You're funny," She winked at him, her face getting closer toward him in a teasing motion. "What's a werewolf Isaac?"

"You're real cute you know that," He smirked playfully. "You're not going to play dumb anymore."

"I know I'm cute," Jane shot out another dart and it landed in the girl's neck. Another dart released and got the girl on the other side of her neck. The girl went silent and dropped to the floor."10 points for me! oh yeah! Suck on that Arron and Ren! Stay with them they sai-"

"Arron? Ren?" Isaac's head went back and his left eyebrow went up. "You're sister and-"

"Don't worry about it Lahey, just help me get this thing out of here and locked up before anyone dies."

"We have a plan."

"Oh yeah your pack." Jane brushed it off as she shoved the gun in her pocket. She took a step forward approaching the out cold girl.

"We're not doing anything until you tell me what you are," Isaac shouted grabbing a fist full of Jane's hair and pulling her toward him. She whimpered with the rip of pain. Isaac closed into her where his face was inches away from her. His eyes were yellow, he opened his mouth and allowed his teeth to protrude out. "You're going to tell me who you are! What you're doing here and why you came to Beacon Hills in the first place. You might be a hunter and you're just lying to me. I'm not easily manipulated Jane. Perhaps I'll take you Derek. You might not be scared of me Jane, but Derek is someone to be afraid of. I think he would love to know what you're doing with his sister."

Jane shook her head with the mentioning of Derek. She was afraid of Derek.

"You like it rough don't you Lahey?" Jane asked as she extended a fist and struck Isaac square in the jaw. She kicked up her knee getting him in the groin. He let out a huff of air releasing Jane's hair and grabbed himself. "I guess this works, because I do too."

Jane kicked Isaac in the shin, then jumped up and got him in the stomach hard making him fall backward, he landed on the wooden floor. Jane hopped over Isaac straddling him holding him down. She pulled a knife from her back pocket and pressed the metal against his throat. A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Feisty little thing," He continued to laugh taking a few bites of the air with his dangerous teeth. "This is getting fun. Just get a little closer sweetheart and let me take a nice little bite. That knife of yours can't do anything to me."

Jane rolled her eyes. Isaac pushed up and rolled over on top of Jane. His legs fell in between her's once her back met the floor. Isaac knocked the knife out from her hand which Jane violently began to press hard against his chest. Annoyed Isaac laced his slender fingers through her's pushing them toward the floor and over her head. Jane let out a small grunt. He was much heavier than her and she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Isaac's face changed when he noticed how intimate their position was.

"Get off of me Lahey!" Jane demanded.

"Not until you confess what you are," He grunted leaning in toward her. Jane felt heat forming at the bottom of her back and spreading up her spine and over her chest. She knew her face had to be blushing a dangerous pink.

"I'm not the bad guy Isaac," Jane struggled beneath Isaac's body. "That's all you need to know and that I'm helping in whatever way I can. Alan trusts me and you've got to trust him."

"Then tell me what you have against the Alphas?" Isaac held Jane's body still.

"They have something I want back." Jane confessed.

"And what is that?" He asked letting go of Jane's hands, but she remained on the ground still.

"I can't tell you Isaac, you don't trust me enough as it is, what makes you think I'll trust you with what I have to say. This just has to stop. It's getting repetitive. I almost think we could be-"

"Friends?" Isaac began to laugh. "I don't know maybe."

"Perhaps have each other's back when needed?" Jane smiled with a lifted brow. Jane moved out from beneath Isaac and got up. She extended a hand toward Isaac. He refused it and jumped off of the floor.

"So what do we do now?" Isaac asked looking at the girl on the floor.

"We shake hands on this? Come to better terms?" She extended a hand and Isaac refused it again. "No more fighting, the physical kind?"

"Yeah, that's cute." Isaac laughed running a hand through his messy hair shaking out dust and chunks of plywood. "What if I told you I enjoy the physicality of this strange little relationship."

Jane fought off a creeping smile. She'd be lying if she didn't love getting a little physical with Isaac. It was fun and there was nothing sexual about it. Or at least she had thought that.

"Let's get the girl out of here."

Jane took a step over toward the girl then flipped her over. She was still in her wolf form, her cheeks were puffy and eyebrows were long. Isaac grabbed her in one quick scoop and swung her over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He ordered and walked toward the door. "We are taking her to the school, the boiler room"

Isaac walked out, he turned his head left and right checking for anyone near by. He didn't want to be seen let along Jane seen with him. The coast was clear. He stepped off the porch and Jane followed behind him.

The two walked for ten minutes in silence. The sleeping girl began to move on Isaac's back. Her finger tips tapped against his shoulder blades and her head moved.

"Oh god!" Jane shouted jumping away from Isaac.

"I knew tranquilizers were not going to work, but we have a plan."

"Maybe if you had saved your questions for later she would have remained a sleep enough until we could get somewhere safe. But by all means Isaac tell me your plan."

"We're trying to lure them into the school, into the boiler room."

"How?" Jane asked staring at the girl on Isaac's shoulder. The girl quickly swiped her claws down Isaac's back. He Jumped dropping her to the ground with a hiss."We?"

"The Argents have these things that we put in the ground, they emit a frequency that-"

"Only your kind can hear," Jane's nose wrinkled up. The wolf girl was now eyeing Jane yet again. "I don't work with the Argents and never will!"

"But you're friends with Allison, something tells me this is apart of your little secretive scheme."

Jane rolled her eyes and snatched her gun. She pointed it toward girl and pressed the trigger and tranquilizer shot out. With another swipe of her claw the girl knocked the dart to the ground unaffected by it.

"It's complicated," Jane shrugged her shoulders as she pressed the trigger again. Nothing came out. She reached into on of her back pockets, empty. "This is just great. I'm out of ammunition, it must have fallen out when she threw me across the room. So what's the plan now?"

The wolf girl crouched from the ground toward Jane. Isaac jumped in front of her blocking the impact. The girl stumbled back then steadied herself, she lunged forward again and grabbed Isaac by the shoulders, lifted him from the ground easily and with a quick swing he was thrown against a tree. Isaac landed on the ground the picked himself up.

She charged and Jane shoved a fist into the girl's stomach sending her backwards a few steps. Cora charged Jane again this time clawing at her arm with her left hand. She instantly ripped the sleeve off from Jane's jacket. Jane didn't flinch from the sudden burning sensation trickling down her arm. Instantly Jane's fist slammed into the girl's nose with a crack. Isaac appear beside Jane's side and looked down at her arm. His face winced at the blood.

"Ready to see if you can out run me?" He raised a brow and curved his face into a smirk.

"Are you trying to start a race with me?" Jane heaved, the blood was flowing down her arm now.

Isaac nodded and began a small jog staying in one place. Jane turned toward the wolf girl and began moving her arms around to keep it's attention on her.

"Come on wolf girl! Come at me!" She shouted. The shifted girl snapped her head toward her.

"Can you stop? We need to get to the school!" Isaac shouted seeing she was a foot behind him. His breath was normal, the run was doing nothing to him. "The boiler room, until the sun comes up. She will go back to normal."

"What about Boyd? Erica?" Jane called out.

"Erica is dead." His voice was flat almost unfazed.

Jane stopped running and looked at him.

"What?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Isaa-"

"Don't try to sound the slightest bit concerned."

"I am though."

"You've go to keep running she is right behind us," Isaac grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her in front of him then gave her a shove. "This isn't the time to talk about it."

"Says the guy who wanted to play 21 questions earlier."

Once Isaac was in front of her again Jane grabbed her phone and quickly sent a text to her sister 'Get Boyd to the school. Stay hidden, Argents are out! Isaac and his friends will have it under control from there.' She pressed send. Jane shoved the phone back into pocket. The crazed wolf was on Jane's tail.

"Come on!" Isaac looked back and ushered her forward in front of him.

Jane turned her head and saw Boyd was only feet behind the girl Isaac had call Cora. Jane's family along with Alan were at Boyd's back. Adam was closest to Boyd, trailing behind him growling scaring him into the direction of the school, but Mandy was missing. Jane locked eyes with her sister, who was frowning at her from a far because of Isaac being around. Jane nodded her heard at her family in hopes they would go somewhere and hide then she continued forward in hopes Isaac wouldn't look back. Too late.

"We've got company," He informed. "A lot of company."

The school was close, Jane caught a glance of her car parked in the distant lot. She and Isaac ran until they were in the confines of the large school gate near the back of the Cafeteria. Cora and Boyd appeared behind them. A quick glance to her right exposed the short dark hair of a friend, Allison, jumping from the top of parks cars to the other. Getting low to the ground Jane rolled beneath nearest car. Her eyes peered up to the girl holding bow he had not seen her.

Isaac ran to a door to the school he, lifting a leg her kicked up the latch opening it. Jane could see he was looking for her, his eyes scanned until they locked on the girl standing on top of a vehicle holding a weapon. Allison began firing shots toward the two wolves in the school parking lot both raised their arms to block their eyes from the sparks, she was purposely missing them. The two began a dance of skipping over the sparks until the ran into the school. Isaac gave Allison a confusing look, a look that made Jane want to question it. It was something out of shock and something only the two would understand.

Allison, eyes wide at the realization that Isaac had just seen her help him out looked away. With a weak smile she jumped off the car and ran away. Isaac closed the door. Jane, scanned the area before rolling out from beneath the car she was in. No Allison.

"Well I've got to go Isaac," Jane informed getting out from beneath the car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, if you show up. Thanks for not telling Allison I was here."

Isaac shot her a weak smile.

"And to answer your question from yesterday since it's got to be morning now," Jane approached the tall curly hair boy. "I was worried."

"Sure you were." Isaac chuckled "Thanks for the help even if you actually just got in the way."

"And he's back," Jane rolled his eyes. "My plan would have worked."

"It might have, but get your arm looked at okay," Isaac lightly grabbed Jane's wrist and examined the slices. "It's a shame you don't have healing powers like us."

"Yeah." Jane squinted. "See you around."

Jane walked away out of the gates of the school keeping an eye out for Allison and her friends. She walked toward the backwoods of the school to see her family panting. They all turned to Jane and shook their head. Alan smiled widely and shook his head. Jane quickly tossed the gun toward him, he caught it. Aunt linda approached Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Next time you're going to listen to me even if the job get's done anyways," She hissed. "Nice claw marks."

"Well obviously I had no other choice, but to run and well the girl followed me and then I-"

"Ran into Isaac?" Ren blurted out. "I saw him. If he tells any of his friends about what he saw we're in deep shit Jane."

"He wont." Jane turned her head toward the school remembering Isaac was still dealing with the wolves. She swallowed in fear he might get hurt.

"He wont say anything. He doesn't want to lose what he has with Jane." Alan interrupted.

"We don't have anything, but a mutual understanding Alan." A loopy smile appeared onto her face. Jane was feeling the affects of running. The smile faded when she saw her brother, he was fully human at the moment. Mandy at his side. "Why'd you have to kill Erica?"

Adam didn't say anything his face fell into a sad look. Mandy grabbed him by the arm and they began to walk away.

"Tell you're boss I'm not afraid of him!" Jane shouted. "If he comes after any of my friends again, I personally take care of him!"

"Be quiet Jane!" Aunt Linda ordered. "You of all people shouldn't be making such threats."

Arron let out laugh.

"Let's get this looked at," Alan suggested. "Isaac just text me telling me they have Cora and Boyd in the boiler room with Derek. Everything is going to be okay."

Jane collapsed to the ground in relief. Alan gently pulled her up and led her toward the parking lot.

"We will keep your car here Jane," Ren stated. "You're not driving tonight."

"I just want this all to end," Jane whispered to Alan. "I want to date, have a job, hate my life for trivial reasons."

* * *

**I want to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, follows, favorites. I love getting reviews and it is a major source of motivation to update this story. I've gotten a few comments on this about the whole love "triangle" aspect of this story, that there is a lack of triangle. Trust me there wont be a lack of anything. I also love getting messages on my tumblr page and have received a few from lovely people!**

**In general it was almost a pain to write this chapter because it all felt repetitive and there was too much action, next chapter will be better. With stiles! I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter and it might get some major editing.  
**

**some people are shipping Jane with Stiles and other with Isaac. Some people are assuming that Jane will end up with Isaac. Isaac just happens to be in a lot of place Jane is and of course the two characters are going to interact. I think a lot of people will be surprised with the ending I have in store for this story. I think they may or may not like.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors. I feel like I've been working on this chapter for so long. **

**There are also author's notes on the tumblr page.**

**-B**


	19. Chapter 19

Jane stood in front of her locker, staring down at the lock contemplating the exact numbers to get it open. A loud yawn forced her mouth open and slid out. With the bright sun of the hallway she pulled the hat on top of her head further down over her squinting eyes. Giving up for a short rest, her bag slumped to the floor and her forehead came into contact with the cool metal of her locker. 11 to the right, 7 to the left, she thought, then 3 to the right.

"Someone's a Zombie this morning," The locker door to her right slammed opened and Jane's body jumped about a half of a foot off the ground. She landed on her injured arm against the wall of lockers. A low curse escaped her lips. Isaac extend out a weak hand attempting to steady her. "Whoa there."

"Watch it Lahey I might eat your brain! Not that it would be beneficial for me," Jane snapped glaring up at the tall boy who had a lazy smile plastered across his mouth. "It's 8:00 in the morning, how are you not dead? The sun was breaking through the clouds once I got home, my sister made me stay up until time for class just in case I couldn't get up. Not to mention that bitch shredded my arm and ruined a one of a kind faux leather jacket."

Jane extended an arm wanting to punch the lockers behind her. She tucked it back to her side.

"I'm tired, trust me," Isaac's eyes slid close for a second then reopened. He continued in a whisper then pointed to himself. "Werewolf. Can I see it?"

"Um?" Jane extended her head back in shock.

"Come one!" His eyes flickered left and right to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"You saw it last night and it hurts!" Jane grouched picking up her bag. "It's just covered in a bandage."

"You might need to get it looked at."

"Okay? Alan cleaned it up last night, he said it would be fine. I got a few stitches." Jane informed. She flickered her eyes to the side then looked up at Isaac. "Are you worried or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." A small smile appeared across his lips.

"Are you mocking me?" Jane grouched squinting her eyes. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jane let me see it!"

Jane turned into the locker behind her and slowly slipped off one side of her cardigan revealing a white spaghetti strap, loose fitting tank top. Her arm was tightly wrapped in white gauze. Blood had leaked through parts of the fabric randomly creating a sloppy polka dot effect. Isaac leaned in and took a closer look shaking his head.

"See it's fine, you just shouldn't have scared me. Maybe it wouldn't be hurting so badly." Jane slipped her arms back into her sweater.

Isaac's eye adverted down the hallway toward a tall, muscular built boy who's hands were tightly squeezing the straps of his backpack.

"Boyd?" Jane stated surprised. She crinkled her nose remembering last night's events.

"I guess the sun really did it's trick," Isaac glanced back toward his friend. "For now anyways, he's back to his quiet, moping, loner self."

Boyd stopped at a locker that was covered in cards. Below on the ground were a few candles and flowers. Erica's locker. Stiles approached Boyd with a friendly smile.

"When did you get back?" Jane heard him ask. "Not that I'm not glad you're back."

Boyd slipped a card onto the locker ignoring Stiles.

"I thought you and Boyd were friends?" Jane asked. "Why don't you go make sure he's alight? Maybe being around him would help you."

Isaac bit his lip eying Jane, his cheeks blushed in reaction. Jane could have sworn his eyes went red and tears were forming in the corner. Instantly his head dropped.

"Stay out this," He slammed his locker shut. "It's not like you even cared about Erica or that we are even friends. Erica hated you."

"What? There was no reason for that!" Jane fumed squeezing her hands into fists. Isaac pushed off from the lockers and walked away.

Jane walked into her first class of the day. She dropped her bag to the floor, slumped down at her usual desk and began copying the history notes on the board. Stiles walked in and grabbed a seat beside her. Scott trailing behind him.

"Crawford we have a strict no hat wearing policy at this school," The teacher announced pursing his lips and shaking his head. "Even if you're trying to make a fashion statement or whatever it is you kids do to express individuality."

"Alright!" Jane ripped the hat off and flung it to the ground onto of her bag. She squinted her eyes from the amount of sunlight leaking into the room. Another large yawn escaped her mouth. Jane shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up.

"You alright?" Stiles leaned over and asked.

"Yeah, late night, still can't get any sleep. The last time I slept soundly was when you came over and we fell asleep on the couch watching a movie."

"Really?" Stiles jumped in his seat then began to slide down his seat.

"Yeah. Maybe we should watch more movies together?" Jane teased.

"Uh...Uh yeah, totally yes!" Stiles shouted with a fist pump in the air. Jane shook her head laughing. "Maybe again sometime this week?"

"Fell asleep on the couch?" Scott whispered leaning in. He slapped a steady hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles jumped back up into his seat and turned to his friend.

"We were studying and watching Evil Dead," Stiles explained. "It was late. Her cousin was there."

"Since when do you watch horror movies?" Scott asked looking up at the board and jotting a phrase down.

"Since I feel the need to compare my life to actual horror movies." Stiles barked.

"What?" Jane asked snapping out of her doze on the board.

"Stilinski, McCall, and Crawford, shut your traps and get to writing down these notes! If I have to deal with you again Crawford I will assign a day of detention."

"Yes sir we certainly will shut our traps." Stiles mocked.

"Stiles!" The teacher shouted.

"Okay I get it!"

The bell rang for class changes and Jane waited for almost everyone to leave before her. She was afraid that everyone would trample her or run up against her injured arm that must remain a secret from everyone. She grabbed her bag and slumped it over her shoulder and made her way out of the emptying class room. Stiles and Scott trailed behind her conversing amongst each other about the up in coming lacrosse game. Then standing in front of a locker was Isaac, Erica's locker, he trailed his finger tips over all the cards taped against it.

"He does care," Jane whispered to herself closing her eyes for a second then opening them. Isaac's head instantly turned with his enhanced hearing. "You're certainly a mystery Lahey."

"What was that Jane?" Stiles asked. Scott had his eyes locked on Jane. "You're not getting a soft spot for Isaac now?"

"Yeah that's funny," Jane brushed it off and continued to walk down the hallway biting her lip. "But I mean I can't help it right now even if I pretty much hate the guy he just lost one of his best friends. So I guess that leaves him with what two friends?"

Jane bit her lip to keep from speaking again. Stiles and Scott both had matching expressions of shock on their faces. Stiles looked down and scrunched his face.

"Yeah that was a bit harsh. I'm just really tired okay. I'm sorry." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose then looked up at the two boys. She knew he had probably heard and the apology was for all them. There was a loud bang further down the hallway, jane snapped her head down the hallway. Isaac was gone.

"It's okay, we all know how he treats you." Stiles comforted placing a hand on her shoulder.

Later on in the day Jane sat down at an empty table and pulled out her lunch. She took out an orange and began to peel it. Lydia clicked her heels toward the table with a cup of coffee in hand and sat dropping a thick stack of neon orange papers in the center of the rectangular table. Allison crept behind her and sat her trey down with a yawn that made Jane yawn.

"Everyone is super tired today aren't they." Lydia beamed dropping a thick chemistry book onto the table to accompany the large stack of papers.

"Didn't get much sleep." Both Jane and Allison stated in unison. They gave each other a weird look then laughed. "Studying for chemistry." They stated in unison again.

Lydia squinted her eyes toward both girl then kept them on Allison.

"Really, studying for chemistry. For the quiz today?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"Okay," She stated bubbly shrugging her shoulders. "Well lets see how you do on the quiz."

Jane scanned Lydia up and down, even Lydia looked tired for Lydia. She wore a simple dress and her hair was in a loose braid with a gold headband embellishing it. Beneath her eyes looked heavily concealed with concealer meaning she hadn't been getting much sleep either. Jane looked away trying to recall if Lydia had been out searching for the wolves last night. She shook her head knowing for a fact she hadn't been, but Stiles and Lydia had been missing from Scooby gang. It sparked her curiosity, of course both knew about their friends being werewolves.

Stiles and Scott walked toward the tables with treys of food in hand. They sat down and Stiles took a large bite out a hamburger smiling wide toward his friends, tomato hung from his lips. Scott turned and smiled at Allison then locked eyes on the pile of papers before him.

"We are having a school dance." Lydia informed sweetly.

"Like we have time for that with you know who in town." Stiles rambled looking toward a table of twins and Danny. The two boys turned their head slightly.

"We have plenty of time for Lacrosse why not a dance?" Lydia asked rolling her eyes.

Jackson entered the cafeteria and sat down at the table he looked down at the papers. He smiled and shook his head then placed a kiss on Lydia's cheek.

"It's a costume dance. Something close to halloween," Lydia explained. "People can dress up. We have a month, but I need to get the fliers out now and up around the school."

"It might be fun," Jane shrugged taking a slice of orange into her mouth. "Just another place for-"

"It will almost be like a homecoming dance," Lydia grabbed the flier and handed one to everyone at the table. Lydia winked at Jane. "So you all better start coming up with costume ideas and getting dates."

"Yeah me getting a date to the dance." Jane laughed rolling her eyes.

"You could always ask Isaac," Stiles teased. Jane's eyes went wide and she violently shook her head.

"You're funny."

"Or he'll ask you." Jackson interrupted.

"Like that will happen." Jane laughed.

"We've already started brain storming our costume ideas," Jackson informed sliding an arm around the red head's shoulders to his right. "Oh and there is a contest and we will be winning that contest. The prize will be a movie and a dinner gift card."

Jane saw Stiles roll his eyes. She took another bite of her orange and glanced over the bright orange flier trying to think up a few costume ideas. Lydia walked away from her friends and began placing small piles of the fliers on each table. Stiles was eyeing Jane.

"You okay Stiles?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out a costume idea."

"Maybe we could brainstorm ideas together sometime?" Jane asked eating another slice of orange.

"Ye-yeah!" Stiles smiled big. "That would be great!"

At that moment Jane realized someone was missing from the cafeteria and it wasn't Boyd it was Isaac. Jane looked around and saw no sign of him feeling guilty about what she had said earlier.

"No wolves will be allowed," Lydia blurted out from behind Jane toward Scott. Jane gave Lydia a fake confusing look. Allison was glaring up at her friend. Lydia laughed weakly. "I mean they are one of our school rivals, the Wolves!"

After lunch Jane walked to Chemistry with her friends from lunch. She felt her stomach swimming and sweat accumulating on the back of her neck. She knew her face would be a bright shade of red. Walking into the class room she saw Isaac sitting at their lab table his head down on the table. With a deep breath she walked toward him and sat down. Digging into her bag she retrieved a few pens, her chemistry book and binder and placed them onto the table. Isaac didn't acknowledge her. Cooly she flipped her hair as if not caring.

"Is everyone ready to take the quiz on the Periodic Table?" Mr. Harris greeted. "If not, that's too bad."

Mr. Harris began passing out quiz papers turning them over so that no one could see the questions yet. Isaac lifted his head up was scrambling around for a writing utensil. Jane, having a lot of pens, snatched one up off of the table and held it out in front of him. He turned his head nodding at her, eyes red and face damp. Jane scrunched her face up in confusion biting her lip. This was my fault, she thought to herself, I made this over 6 feet tall guy cry, why do I even care? It wasn't me, it was that Erica was gone. And that extremely rude comment I made earlier. Oh well it's already been done.

"Turn your quizzes over and begin," Mr. Harris stated looking at the clock. "You've got 30 minutes to complete it. Once you're done turn it over on your desk and sit quietly. You will be exchanging papers and peer grading. If I catch anyone cheating you will get an automatic 0 and a detention."

Jane began the quiz answering each question thoroughly and as quickly as she could. To her right Isaac was struggling, chewing on the top of the pen trying to keep awake. His knee began moving, hitting the legs of the table making it shake. Taking his eyes from the quiz he rested his head on one of his hands and stared at the chalk board. Jane could see his free hand shaking. Mr. Harris walked down the rows of students looking over each kid working on the quiz.

"It's going to be okay," Jane whispered to Isaac trying her best to comfort him. She felt her heart thud in her chest. He broke his eye contact with the board and looked back down at his quiz his legs making the table shake more. Jane slapped a hand onto his knee. "Trust me. Not all of us had time to study for the quiz. Stop shaking the table you're making my handwriting messy!"

Isaac reached under the table, trailed his hand down her thigh and grabbed Jane's knee harshly digging his finger tips in deep. A quiet yelp escaped her mouth. Jane dug into his denim covered knee with her finger making her hold tighter. Isaac extended out his claws against her knee, she let go of his leg.

"Don't touch me." He leaned in, his eyes flashing gold.

"Then stop." She whispered.

After twenty minutes Isaac managed to plug something in for answers. Jane had completed her quiz confident in getting at least a B.

"Exchange your quizzes." Mr. Harris commanded.

Isaac nervously switched papers with Jane. Mr. Harris began calling out answers walking through the rows again. Jane secretly changed a few of Isaac's answers giving him at least a B.

"You got an 83 Lahey!" Jane smiled handing the paper back. Isaac snatched it out of her hands.

"You got a 90," He placed Jane's paper before her. "I don't need your sympathy, but thanks anyways. And I did hear everything you said."

"I'm sorry okay," Jane lowered her voice she could see Stiles and Scott staring at them. "You make me so mad sometimes! And we aren't friends so why should I care."

"At least I know I'm getting under your skin," He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head looking at her. "And you do care."

"I guess I'm getting under your's, nice little dent you left in one of the lockers." Jane flipped her hair allowing some of the strands to slap Isaac in the face. Isaac jumped back.

"Okay class," Mr. Harris shouted gathering all the quizzes. "We will be doing a partner project this month. You see the person sitting beside you? That's your partner."

Jane and Isaac snapped their head toward each other. Jane slapped a hand onto her forehead and groaned loudly.

"Mr. Harris please!" Jane began raising her hand. "Let me do this project alone."

"Miss Crawford, this is a partner assignment and I quite like the two of you working together. There has been improvement for Mr. Lahey since you got here."

Jane looked back toward Scott and Stiles and rolled her eyes. She flung her eyes toward Lydia and Allison who were staring at her cautiously. Jackson was in the corner laughing to himself sitting beside Danny.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jane whispered to herself.

"Exchange numbers, Emails, facebook, whatever you kids do to contact each other. This project will be done outside of class."

"Um." Jane swallowed hard.

"Here," Isaac grabbed Jane's notebook and wrote down a number and an email address. "And your's?"

Jane ripped a corner off of the same page Isaac's number was on. She wrote down her number and email then placed it into his hand.

"Everyone open your books to chapter 10 please, we will begin with types of bonds."

Class was going by slowly after the quiz and the out of the blue project that had been assigned. Isaac's body stopped shaking minutes after turning in his quiz, but his face was locked on the board staring. Suddenly he raised a hand and stood up.

"Mr. Harris, I've got to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead."

Isaac ran out the door. Scott stood up.

"Mr. Harris I've got to go too!"

"Sit back down McCall!"

Three minutes later Jane raised her hand.

"Mr. Harris, may I go get a drink of water?"

"Make it quick."

Jane walked out of the classroom and into the main hallway where Isaac was standing in front of the twins. He locked eyes on Jane moving them toward the direction of the class room. Jane shook her head in protest. The twins turned their head toward Jane's direction with a wicked smile spreading across their lips. One of the twins broke away from his stance and cornered Jane.

"Don't you smell familiar," The twin smiled getting closer and closer toward her. "That face where have I seen it before?"

Jane looked down the hallway and saw the other twin approaching Isaac. He instantly swung a fist toward him and Isaac caught it. Jane instantly went into a sprint down toward the two.

"Leave him alone!" Jane shouted.

The twin near her snatched her by the her injured arm and pulled her toward his chest. Jane let out a whimper that made Isaac's eyes flash yellow.

"What's the matter Isaac?" One of the twins called out. "Afraid that my brother will get the only girl ever interested in you? They seem to be getting on quite well."

"Let go of me!" Jane snapped. "Don't you think I've been out of class for too long? They're going to noticed."

The boy laughed in her ear loudly. Jane leaned forward then shot her head up into the boy's nose. He stumbled back for a second and Jane took the opportunity to kick her leg up toward his stomach. The boy snatched her leg twisting it making her flip onto her back.

"You're awfully strong for a little girl." He teased.

The twin picked Jane up and tossed her toward Isaac. She landed on top of him, face to face lay. Isaac stood up grabbing Jane by the waist and placed her back onto her feet. Then the twins began doing something unusual. One swung a fist toward the other repeatedly until he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Jane you should go." Isaac suggested wincing at the scene before him.

Jane made a sprint toward her classroom and out from the corner her history teacher crossed his arms.

"I see you're out of class and running down the hallway, would this make strike three Miss Crawford? I'll see you in detention this afternoon."

Jane sighed in anger then walked back to her classroom. Once at the door the bell rang and everyone made their way into the hallway to see a very bloody boy on the floor and an angry looking Isaac. Scott walked over to Isaac and gave him a look.

"I didn't even touch him," Isaac whispered. "I swear Scott, they did it to themselves."

Jane walked over to Scott and nodded.

"Isaac didn't do anything to him." She informed looking up at Isaac.

"That's not what the teacher thinks." Scott frowned.

"That will be a detention everyday for the rest of the week Isaac." Jane's history teacher sentenced.

"Great and it's only tuesday." Isaac rolled his eye looking down at the boy on the ground who was smiling allowing Danny to help him up.

Jane retrieved her bag and walking slowly down the hallway of lockers. She stopped at her locker and emptied out the books she didn't need and gathered the ones she did need dropping them into her bag. Isaac approached his locker, but didn't make a sound. Seeing Stiles by his locker Jane hopped over toward him smiling.

"So I was thinking," Jane smile creeping toward her friend. "I know its crazy early in advance-"

Isaac's eyes popped open and quickly he was forced out of his daze.

"But if someone hasn't asked you to the dance would you like to go with me?" Jane placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "I'm asking early so we can get started on our costumes."

Scott walked up behind Isaac and began talking.

"So today," Scott began. "The alpha twins are really going after us."

"What dance?" Isaac asked Scott breaking the conversation. He locked his eyes on Jane and Stiles. Scott turned his head toward his friends.

"Lydia and the rest of the class officers are putting on a Halloween dance next month." Scott informed. "Allison and I are already thinking about costume ideas. Of course Lydia and Jackson are going to win."

Isaac broke contact again staring at Stiles.

"I'd love to go with you!" Stiles' face went red as he fumbled backwards toward his locker. "Yes, that would be great."

"Awesome!" Jane grabbed Stiles into a tight hug. "We can start brainstorming over a move this week if you like? I'm pretty decent at sewing!"

"That sounds great! How about this saturday?" Stiles suggested. "Can I pick the movie this time?"

"Yeah sure! Well I've got to head to Detention." Jane waved at Stiles and walked away. She took out her phone and sent her sister and aunt a text saying she would be at school a couple of hours longer.

The room was cold and somewhat packed. Jane skimmed through the desks until she found a vacant one behind Allison. She sat down and leaned forward.

"So what did you do get yourself in here?" Jane whispered.

"I should be asking you the same question." She smirked.

"I got three strikes and was totally out." Jane smiled

"I fell asleep in French." Allison shrugged.

Isaac walked in an found an empty seat across the room. Jane sighed in relief that he didn't sit near her.

"So Stiles and I are going to the dance together," Jane confessed. "I asked him."

Isaac's head snapped toward the two girls whispering. Jane felt his gaze and turned her head toward him. He instantly faced forward.

"You did?" Allison sounded shock. "That's great, I just didn't think you like Stiles in that sort of way. I never got that vibe from you, from Stiles a lot, but not from you."

"I just thought it would be fun for us to go together. I bet he's someone who would go all out for a costume dance."

"That's true." Allison agreed.

"Do you know what's with the new guys, the twins?" Jane randomly asked. "They came out of no where in the hallway when I left to get water."

"Um...I-I don't know what their problem is." Allison bit her lip looking toward Isaac.

"Okay I need Miss Argent and Mister Lahey to come up to the front. I have a little errand I need you to do. Go stock the supply closet. As for you Miss Crawford I want you to sweep the hallways you oh so love running down."

"What?" Jane protested standing up. Isaac let out a loud snicker. She shot him an evil look. "Shut it Lahey!"

Isaac stopped laughing. The teacher handed Jane a broom and a dust pan and she left the room.

"You know I could just walk off of campus without you even know Mr. Hanson." Jane informed.

"You could couldn't you?" He asked grabbing. "I doubt that without your stuff now."

Jane growled and began sweeping the hallway. Isaac pranced out of the room with Allison who was looking uncomfortable.

"Have fun Jane." He walked past her. Jane jabbed the bristle end of her broom into bend of his knee. He fell forward making Allison laugh. Allison shot Jane a thumbs up while Isaac brushed himself up and moved forward toward the supply closet.

Jane heard an engine going she dropped the broom and moved a side when she a motorcycle driving through the hallway. She pressed her back against the lockers and saw one of the twins appear from out of the corner of her eye. She recognized the grey cardigan he was wearing.

"Get off of my bike!" He shouted.

Isaac slid off the helmet and shot Jane a swoon worthy smirk. The twin didn't even seem to notice she was there.

"Will do." He stated stand on top of the seat and doing a back flip off of the boy's shoulder. Her landed perfectly.

The twin hopped onto his bike and revved the engine. Everyone that was still in the building rushed out of the classroom along with the teachers. Jane locked eyes on a laughing Allison, Scott, and Isaac. Great team work scooby gang, Jane thought to herself shaking her head. She felt a pang of jealousy of not being in on the action.

At the end of the day Jane went back into the class room and grabbed her back pack and bag. She rummaged around into her bag to see she had left her hat in her locker. Allison grabbed her bag.

"See you tomorrow Jane," Allison smiled sweetly then adverted her eyes toward Isaac. "Let me know if you come up with any brilliant costume ideas. I'm curious though, what did you make on the chem quiz?"

"A 90." Jane smiled. "What about you?"

"An 80." She scrunched her face up.

"That's great grade."

Jane stopped at her locker an grabbed her hat, placed it on her head, then made her way to the front of the building. Isaac was sitting at the top of the steps, Jane gently began stepping down each step trying to prevent him from hearing.

"Jane, I know you're there," He turned his head and smiled. "You're so strange you know."

"Perhaps I think you're strange," She joked getting to the last step. "What are you still doing here anyways?"

"Derek," Isaac smiled weakly. "He is kind of tied up right now with work things."

"Well," Jane painfully forced. "Do you want a ride?"

Isaac looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"I guess."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I put a little more current season three stuff in this chapter. I also want to say that the earlier chapters were written prior to the airing of TW season 3 and any info released other than there being an alpha pack. So Jackson is in this story because it was before I knew he went abroad. I might write a way for certain elements to go away such as Scott/Allison's relationship and Jackson, but honestly I like Scallison and Jackson being in the story.**

**Also the whole thing with Isaac and Jane, they just happen to be in situations at the same time and that's why they end up having more writing time together versus Jane and Stiles. The next chapter will somewhat feature more Stiles if it ends up the way I want it to.**

**I'm also toying with an idea of creating another OC, a male OC that would know Allison...Allison's cousin who is a hunter...mainly because there are so many great Jamie Campbell Bower gifs out there as Jace that make him look like a hunter. Let me know how you feel about this.**

**You guys are great! Thank you for reading/reviewing/following!**

**I also recommend you guys reading all of the **

**great one shots/ficlets that are currently in the Lysaac tag on tumblr. There are some great users on there who are really talented!**

**-B**

**Check out things on the tumblr page!**


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2

**Chapter 19 Part 2**

Jane began walking toward her car passing rows of empty parking spots and the random vehicle that more than likely belonged to staff. She took out her phone and text Aunt Linda that she might even later to getting home. At the very end of the back distant lot was Jane's car. She pulled out her keys and pressed a button unlocking the door. Before entering the car, Jane pressed her hand loosely around her arm and hissed to herself. It was throbbing and heat was radiating off of it.

"It's opened," She stated looking at Isaac standing near the passenger door with his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. "You can just toss your bag in the back seat if you want."

Isaac pulled on the handle and got in, his legs scrunched up in a painful position. Jane was already seated cranking the ignition. The car started and the loud lyrics of some song were playing. Quickly she turned the knob to the volume and turned her head. A rich laugh escaped her lips. He shot her a glare.

"You can adjust the seat," She laughed. "The lever is just on the side."

Isaac pulled the lever and went flying backwards. Another laugh fell out of Jane's mouth. Angry Isaac finally adjusted it to his height. Jane pulled out of her parking spot.

"You're going to have to tell me where you live," Jane stated turning the volume back up. Isaac sat quietly. "Don't be getting shy on me now."

"Me shy?" He smirked rubbing his chin. "I'm just trying to adjust to you car, it smells too much like you."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"Jane shot her head toward him. "Well I am in this car a lot do you expect it to smell like someone else?"

"Just take a left out of the school and drive straight passing through three lights. Then I'll give you direction after that."

"Okay," Jane looked down at her radio. "I can turn the music off if you want I know your ears are probably sensitive."

"It's fine."

The car ride fell silent. Jane began tapping her fingers to the beat of the song, her head began to move bobbing and few lyrics came out of her mouth. Isaac rested his elbow on the door looking out the window. Jane pursed her lips annoyed with the silence.

"So did you and Allison have a moment today or something?" Jane randomly asked glancing over toward the tall boy beside her. "No use for me beating around the bush, do you like her?"

"She is the last person on earth I would ever have a thing for," He shook his head leaning over toward Jane. Isaac sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "It was about last night, she is just weirded out that I saw her. She doesn't want me telling Scott that she was there."

"Oh. It seemed like you guys had a past or something," Jane kept her eyes on the road. She passed through one of the lights. "Did she mention anything about seeing me last night?"

"A past? We just don't get along most of the time, but you're good," He assured looking out the window again. Jane looked down noticing this legs were shaking again. "She an Argent."

"Like the way we don't get along or in a different way?" Jane was curious. Does he hate her more than the hates me, she mentally asked herself awaiting his answer.

"Like how she stabbed me 20 times last semester going on a rampage don't get along." Isaac adverted his eyes away from the window.

"Oh," Jane whispered raising a brow. He still hadn't quite answered her question. "But you teamed up with her today."

"That's all Scott and I think she is kissing asses if you ask me. Trying to make up for what she did, but I can't fully trust her," Isaac grabbed his phone. He tapped a few buttons and pressed send. "Letting Derek know I have a ride."

"Like you can't trust me," Isaac met Jane's eyes again. "I don't plan on stabbing you 20 times, maybe only 10."

Isaac didn't laugh his face went into a hard look, raised left brow and clenched jaw.

"I was only kidding. So does this opening up sort of thing lead us to be on a friendship level?" Jane asked breaking the few seconds of silence. Isaac didn't respond. "It had to happen at some point. You know more about me than I you, it's an unfair advantage. Plus we are Chem partners."

Isaac went silent again edging closer toward the cardoor. They drove beneath another light, the green brightening up the dark car. A slow song began to play in the speakers. Jane's fingers itched to change the song. Isaac perked up suddenly.

"I didn't know you had a thing for tall, lanky, clumsy guys," Isaac finally spoke his face forming an evil smirk. "Stiles? Really?"

"How did you hear about that?" Jane gripped stirring wheel and took in a deep breath.

"You practically waited to ask him once I was was near our lockers."

"I knew you'd get a kick out that," She shrugged smiling slightly. "I think it will be fun. Stiles is a great guy."

"A great guy?" Isaac laughed again crossing his arms. "I bet he is. I see how you two could connect, both have an annoying mouth."

"I swear Isaac!" Jane shot her head toward him taking her eyes off the road for a second. "Your lousy opinion doesn't matter."

"I'm gathering that it does," Isaac crinkled his nose examining her with a goofy expression. "At least that's what your heart is saying in the speed it's pumping blood to your head and making your cheeks blush."

Jane forced herself from looking over at the leather jacket wearing boy in the seat beside her. She mentally cursed the reaction her body was going through. With her peripherals she could see he was quite pleased with himself and the way he was getting to her.

"Sounds like someone might be jealous of Stiles," Jane stated in a sing song voice. "I'm sure some girl will go with you."

"I spend enough time with you as it is," He smirked crossing his arms tilting his head back again the seat. "We've already had our fair share of dancing. Stiles would get a kick out of that. Maybe I should call him up and tell him how physical we get."

"You wouldn't!"

Jane felt her face flame up and dropped the hand belonging to the injured arm from the stirring wheel. The claw marks were pulsating beneath the bandage from heating up of her body. Isaac looked down at her licking his lips, the smirk falling.

"Maybe we should take a different route," He suggested. "The route that takes us past Deaton's place."

"How about no. How about I get you home so I can finally get some sleep. I've have enough Isaac time for the day."

"And you're going to be able to sleep with your arm like that?" Isaac huffed. " Doubt it. I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep with an injur-"

"Huh?" Jane asked squinting her eyes. "But you heal."

Isaac pressed his lips together into a straight line. Jane realized he had just told her something he shouldn't have.

"I didn't always heal." He breathed.

"You probably didn't always look the way you do either," Jane mumbled to herself. "Probably didn't have that chip on your shoulder either."

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you care Isaac, Why do we always end up in same place, why do you constantly have to tell me we're not friends. Why do I hate you so much?" Jane rambled as her breathing became heavy. She was angry. "What the hell did I do to you?"

"You need to slow down, the light is red!" Isaac shouted his eyes flashed gold. "Jane! Slow down!"

Jane's foot slammed on the breaks and Isaac went forward slamming into the dashboard then back against his seat.

"Or to Erica?" She heaved through her teeth trying to calm herself down. "I didn't want to move here, my home town was everything. Once I retrieve what I need I'm gone. Also I never meant to pose a threat to anyone. Alan told me to try to become friends with you guys, it was safer that way. Scott and Stiles approached me first! I didn't need people like you-"

"Erica was afraid!" He shouted. He moved his body toward Jane. Her eyes fell to his chest that was rising and falling quickly. The red light had made the sweat that formed on the base of his neck shine. His legs were again shaking, but more violently.

"Afraid?" Jane asked as she gripped the stirring wheel tighter, her knuckle went white. "Of me? We both were all talk and no-"

"She thought you were going to take me from her!" He confessed his stern look falling. "Doesn't matter how many times I told her that you couldn't she didn't believe me. Erica was afraid everything was going to be taken from her. I guess that doesn't matter anymore since she is dead. Everything was taken from her."

"I-I wasn't-you hated me!" Jane licked her lips feeling fatigue again. Her lips moved slowly jumbling up her words. "Obv-obviously that wasn't going to happen. Why did you hate me so much?"

"It's green." Isaac mumbled.

"So-sorry." She swallowed hard apologizing. The car moved forward. Her fingers were shaking against the wheel.

"It was the way you smelled," Isaac confessed again rubbing the back of his neck. "The way you would pounce around school with that expression across your face, how you were able to just press me up against the lockers, throw me down on the field, your relationship with Dr. Deaton, the way everyone liked you so easily, then how you saved me. I was confused it made me angry. I assumed you were connected to the Alphas."

"You were the one who started it first, can't recall being a total ass on my first day?" Her grip got stronger again. "You thought I was a threat."

"Things were going back to normal. Yes, we all saw you as a threat at one point."

"I guess I deserved that," Jane shrugged again. "I've found myself almost worried about you-you guys. These alphas are not ones to mess with."

"Trust me I've seen what they can do," Isaac looked out the window. "It landed me in the hospital. You saw what they did."

Jane swallowed hard again remembering it was her fault that he had gotten hurt.

"Do you remember when I came to school all beaten up?" Jane asked in a whisper. Isaac sat up straight and nodded. His face went soft. "I had been attacked by one of the alphas the night of the lacrosse game. The thing I saw in the woods was one of the alphas trying to trick me. I had just started to walk away from the hale house when you and Derek pulled up the morning afterward. You said you could smell me, I was there, I had stayed the night there. I couldn't go to class because of how badly I had been hurt. And after the explosion they attacked the hospital encountering me. I know for a fact that the victim at the cafe was killed by an alpha."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isaac's squeezed his eyes shut. His hands went into fists.

"I couldn't tell you. I didn't really know you at the time or as much as I know now. At that moment I actually fully hated you. Alan knew and kept pestering me about telling you guys. I didn't think it would be safe to tell."

"Alan knew? And you've been dealing with them all by yourself?" Isaac sat back in his chair. Jane nodded. His eyes glanced down at Jane's arm. "Jane let me drive. Let me get you to Deatons."

"I'm fine, just irritated," Jane hissed.

"Just?" Isaac asked. "You've already passed through the last light."

"You didn't tell me where to go after the light! Call Alan and tell him I'm swinging by. Happy?"

Isaac pulled out his phone and made a call. Jane made a turn and took a right leading to a straight shot to the Vet's office. The vet had been closed, but Alan was standing at the door looking outside waiting for them. Jane parked the car and walked to the door. Isaac followed with a slight nod in greeting. They went inside.

"Jane take your sweater off." Alan stated walking toward the back room.

Jane slipped off the sweater and tossed it over a chair in the waiting room. Once in the operating room Jane hopped up onto the counter. Alan flipped the switch of the over head light. Goose bumps rose and fell from the coolness of the room.

"Let's see what's wrong," Alan pressed his lips into a line and grabbed a pair of scissors. He snipped the bandage open. While removing the bandage the fabric pulled off a freshly forming scab creating a new stream of blood. Jane hissed, closing her eyes tightly. "Some of the stitches have gotten loose. I'll have to stitch this back up. What did you do today to get them unstitched? Didn't I tell you to take it easy."

"You know how hard that is." Jane shot Alan a goofy smile.

Alan's face formed a sharp frown toward Isaac who was intensely staring at Jane with his hand resting on his jawline. Isaac took a step away from the girl raising his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't Isaac," Jane breathed feeling a little light headed. "It was just a little rough housing with the alpha twins, but I'm sure Isaac and I have faced our fair share of rough housing."

"This must be the lack of sleep talking." Isaac stated as he turned his head trying to hide a smile.

"Let me get this cleaned up and restitched," Alan shook his head and took a step away from the counter top. He walked toward the door. "I'm going to go grab some supplies. Try not to do anymore damage. The goal is to allow it to heal Jane."

Alan walked out of the door and Isaac hopped up onto the counter top sitting beside Jane. He looked down at the her bare shoulder popping the fingers that wanted to touch her skin.

"How is it that all of your scrapes are completely healed?" He asked lifting a hand and hovering it close over her skin. He pulled the sleeve of his cardigan over his fingers. "I still don't get it."

"Isn't it my turn for questions," Jane inquired elbowing Isaac playfully in his side with her unharmed arm. "Why did you lie to me about being Derek's cousin?"

Isaac's mouth formed a perfect O shape.

"You're not," She whispered. "First of all his hair is almost jet black and he can grow facial hair." Jane lifted a hand up and ruffled Isaac's curly short locks. Jane's hand found his face and ran her finger tips over his jawline. "By the looks of your smooth face it seems it's almost impossible for you to. You don't look like him."

"You must be really tired." Isaac laughed. Jane could feel Isaac's skin heat up beneath her finger tip. He turned his face away from her touch. Jane dropped her hand back onto her lap.

"Also your eyes," Jane informed looking down at the tiled floor. "They are golden when you get all wolfed out."

"He bit me," Isaac confessed breathing deeply. "He gave me the choice."

"That I gathered on my own, but you live with him?" Jane smiled. "Was he trying to build a pack?"

"It's complicated." Isaac mumbled going quiet.

"Hey Isaac?" Jane asked breaking the short silence. She shakily grabbed the hand that was resting on his leg. "Can I ask you a favor? You can say no."

Isaac nodded his head looking down at his hand in her's. He didn't remove it right away. His hand was soft against her's with long slender fingers. Jane slightly remembered the way they felt laced with hers.

"I could really use a friend right now and I know you could use another," She felt her fingers tremble with his. "Someone I could call if I needed help with you know what. I can't call Lydia or Allison. And since you're always around when things go down. I wouldn't be replacing anyon-"

"We're already chemistry partners, close enough huh?" He asked smiling weakly, then his words went stern. "And I don't have wheels."

Jane felt her heart fall with the rejection. She nodded looking away trying to hide her reaction. Surly she wasn't hurt by his answer. She knew he could sense her discomfort. Her hand went loose and fell from his. Where his hand stayed for a second.

"We've been friends for a while now," He nudged at her gently on her bare shoulder. "Even if I didn't want to admit it. Or we."

"Yeah." Jane breathed.

"Don't get all shy on me Crawford. If you really want to be friends we can be." Isaac held out his hand to be shaken. Jane's brows furrowed as her eyes glanced down at the hand she had just held. She slapped her hand against it almost like a high five. Isaac grabbed it keeping it there.

"Just don't take advantage of it in the wrong way Isaac." She crinkled her nose.

"Hey, only for rides." Isaac's eyes perked up.

Alan walked back into the room and Isaac slipped off the counter top. In his gloved hands were the supplies to stitch Jane up.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Alan asked. His mouth twitched up into a smile..

"Only a truce." Jane admitted.

"Well that's good, now maybe you'll ask them for help," Alan went on again. Jane huffed. "I'm only saying this because I'm worried and there are other things out there."

"Maybe," Jane looked away. "Other things?"

"Don't worry about it right now."

After being stitched up Jane hopped off the table. With an extended hand she thanked Alan then grabbed her bag and went flying out the door toward her car. Quickly she got into her car. Isaac ran after her yanking open the car door. Instead of his uptight sitting position from earlier he sat loosely with his leg slightly parted. Jane noticed his legs were no longer shaking then glanced at the clock.

"It's 9:00 pm!" She shouted. "Shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"I can walk home if it's going to be a problem."

"Lahey it's fine, might as well get you home," Isaac exhaled loudly. "I'll just let them know I went to Alan's."

Jane shivered for a second then cranked her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I left my sweater inside," Jane grouched. "I guess I'll come back and get it later."

"Here," Isaac slipped off his leather jacket then slipped off his cardigan revealing his white v-neck t-shirt. He leaned over Jane and placed it around her thin shoulders. "Take mine and just give it back tomorrow."

"Thanks, who would have known you'd have excellent taste in Sweaters," Jane beamed slowly placing her arms into the sleeves. Jane inhaled deeply. And cologne, she thought to herself.

"Derek, he took me out shopping right after-" Isaac mashed his lips tightly together. "I moved in with him."

"That was kind of him."

Jane placed her car into park right in front of the entrance at the apartment building. Isaac grabbed his back pack and slipped his leather jacket back on. Pulling on the door handle it popped open. Jane furrowed her brows at how awkward things might get for a second. The boy beside her kicked one leg out then turned he head toward her.

"Thanks for the ride Crawford," He mumbled and took an exit out of the car. "Watch out for that arm of yours. Stay safe kid."

"Night, Isaac." Jane waved rolling her eyes. Isaac slammed the door shut then approached the building. Jane waited until he was inside before placing her car into drive.

Entering her home Jane walked through the foyer and straight into the living room where her family was gather, squished on the couch with Aunt Linda standing behind it with her arms crossed. The light from the TV was flashing blue then white across their expressionless faces. They were entrance with what was on the screen. The voices of reporters echoed at a loud volume through out the large living room.

"We are here live in the woods just outside of Beacon Hills High where a body was found tied to a tree," A women reporter spoke. "The body was found around 6:00 pm by a runner passing through these very trails. We will be having an interview with this runner in 5 minutes."

"Not again." Jane whispered dropping her bag to the ground and taking a place beside her Aunt.

Aunt Linda turned her head toward Jane sniffing the air around her. She lifted her hand and touched the sweater that was on her nieces's back. A wicked grin of distaste formed across her tight cheeks.

"Nice to have you home Jane," She greeted. "That sweater looks too big for you."

"Um." Jane bit her lip.

"You're late Jane!" Ren snapped turning her head away from the TV screen. "Oh god you've be around Isaac again I can smell"

Arrabelle slowly turned her head her usual smile was a frown. She quickly looked back at the screen once the reporter and the witness was back in view.

"I'm here live with the boy who found the body of Jonathan Lancaster. Can you tell us what you saw and how you reacted?" The reporter extended her microphone.

"I was running, because I'm on the cross country team. I rounded that loop right there," The boy pointed out of the camera view. "And then I saw Johnny tied to that tree, I thought it had been a joke, he runs with us. It looked fresh."

"Like it had just happened?" The reported asked.

"Yes!" The witness's eye went large. "He'd been running with us! That's what's so frightening. He had this sort of chord thing around his neck."

A cop came to view and snatched the student away. The tv went mute.

"This doesn't look like the work of the alpha group," Arron informed scratching his head. "But It's too soon to tell. They prefer to rip their victims apart."

Arron stood up from the couch and walked over to his cousin. With pursed lips he shook his head.

"No wonder you were late." He smirked running a finger over Isaac grey and black sweater.

"I was in detention." Jane huffed annoyed.

"In a room with Isaac," Arrabelle rose her brow. "Him letting you have his cardigan. Are you guys going steady?"

"No what is this the 1950s? It's far from that. Also I'm going with Stiles to a dance if that helps anything," Jane grabbed her bag and made her way to the stairs. "I was at Deaton's my stitches got loose."

Arrabelle rounded the corner and grabbed the railing. She beamed up at Jane.

"There is going to be a dance?" She asked. "And your going with Stiles?"

"Yeah," Jane breathed rolling her eyes. "Shocker, not really. He's coming over this Saturday to brainstorm ideas for costumes."

"But you're wearing Isaac's sweater." Her face went sly.

"You want to go to this dance don't you?" Jane asked.

"Maybe?" She pressed her lips together. "I'm bored."

"How can you be bored with what is going on, I just want to get some sleep!"

Jane stomped up the stairs and went into her room. The door slammed behind her. Once at her bed she flung herself across it. Finding the cool soft cotton of her pillow she snuggled against it maneuvering her body into a fetal position. Instantly she was out cold.

* * *

**I decided to just make this update a chapter 19 part 2. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. Also check out a small ficlet on the tumblr page that I wrote out of no where. Though I will warn you that I might put in this story at one point so it may be have small spoilers...OR A LOT. It will change up a lot once I do get to the point where I place it into this fanfic. It short and it features Isaac and Jane.**

**-B**

**Thank you for all the reviews/Follows/and favorites those are great motivations to keep writing!**


End file.
